Mine
by Boomiee92
Summary: Song Minho bukanlah seorang manusia ia tidak bisa menua dan berumur sangat panjang . Di kehidupannya yang terdahulu dia memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Kang Dong Ho, namun sang kekasih memilih menikah dengan perempuan lain karena mustahil menjalin cinta dengan seorang manusia abnormal seperti Mino. Mino yang patah hati tidak mampu melupkan cintanya memutuskan untuk menunggu keturu
1. Chapter 1

MINE

Author: Boomie92

CAST: Song Minho X Kang Seungyoon, Song Minho X Kim Jinwoo

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Comfort

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

Halo saya kembali dengan cerita baru, pasangannya sama tapi ceritanya sedikit berbeda. Untuk pemanasan saya kasih pendek dulu ya ceritanya hahahaha

Chapter 1

RED

"Selamat ulang tahun Kang Seungyoon! Kau tambah tua sekarang!" pekik Taehyun berisik sambil mengangkat gelas berisi soda ditangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, terima kasih banyak atas doamu sungguh sangat berkesan." Sindir Seungyoon namun yang disindir tentu saja tidak akan pernah sadar.

"Jadi apa hadiah yang kau inginkan di usia tujuh belas tahun ini?" tanya Kim Jinwoo, kakak laki-laki favorit Seungyoon. Seungyoon sedikit memajukan bibirnya sambil berpikir tentang hadiah yang dia inginkan.

"Bibirmu tidak usah dimajukan seperti itu!" protes Seunghoon sambil memenuhi gelas Taehyun dengan soda menuruti perintah tidak hormat dari Taehyun itu, yang seenaknya sendiri menyuruh orang yang lebih tua untuk melayaninya.

"Jangan memprotes bibirku!" dengus Seungyoon sambil melempar tatapan kesal kepada Seunghoon, namun tatapannya langsung melembut saat ia melihat ke arah Jinwoo. "Aku—tidak punya permintaan apa-apa _Hyung _kalian bersamaku itu sudah cukup, kalian sahabat terbaikku."

"Bohong! Kemarin Seungyoon memesan hadiahnya padaku. Dia minta sepatu _adida**_ padaku!" Tehyun membongkar rahasia Seungyoon dengan telak.

""Ya! Itu hanya berlaku untukmu dan Seunghoon _hyung_."

"Kenapa pilih kasih begitu?!"

"Karena aku menyukai Jinwoo _hyung._"

"Kang Seungyoon, aku dan Taehyun juga sahabatmu kan? Kenapa pilih kasih seperti itu?" ucap Seunghoon mendukung Taehyun.

"Karena kalian menyebalkan," desis Seungyoon kesal.

Jinwoo hanya tertawa menyaksikan pertengkaran ketiga adiknya tersebut tanpa ada niatan untuk melerai. "Kalian tenanglah sedikit," ucap Jinwoo setelah menyaksikan beberapa pengunjung kafe menatap kesal ke arah mejanya. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Seungyoon yang ke tujuh belas dan sebagai seorang sahabat Jinwoo merayakan ulang tahun Seungyoon di kafe langganan mereka bersama dengan Taehyun dan Seunghoon.

Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak Seungyoon dan Taehyun berada di taman kanak-kanak, hubungan persahabatan yang sangat dekat itu kini menjelma menjadi sebuah hubungan yang melebihi hubungan keluarga karena ikatan darah.

"Baik Jinwoo _hyung…_," ucap Seungyoon manja membuat Taehyun dan Seunghoon langsung berpose seperti orang yang ingin muntah. "Lihat saja kan _Hyung_?! Mereka berdua itu sangat, sangat, sangat…., MENYEBALKAN."

"Sudah, sudah, habiskan makanan dan minuman kalian. Sudah pukul delapan malam kita harus bergegas besok Taehyun dan Seungyoon sekolah kan?"

"Ya _Hyung._" Ucap Seungyoon dan Taehyun bersamaan.

"Oh ya, Seungyoon malam ini kau mau menginap atau tidur di rumahmu sendiri?"

"Rumah _Hyung_ rumahku juga butuh disinggahi sesekali. Besok saja aku menginap di rumah Jinwoo _hyung_."

"Baiklah," balas Jinwoo ramah kemudian tersenyum tulus membuat Seungyoon semakin yakin bahwa Jinwoo adalah malaikat yang turun ke bumi, sangat berbeda dengan dua orang lainnya yang berada satu meja dengannya. Dua orang yang sekarang sedang berebut potongan ayam terakhir.

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu," ucap Jinwoo sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalian berdua berhenti bertengkar dan bagi potongan ayam terakhir kalian. Jangan membuatku malu."

"Baik _Hyung._" Gumam Seunghoon dan Taehyun bersamaan sambil menundukkan kepala mereka tanda menyesal. Seungyoon hanya nyengir lebar melihat kejadian yang sangat memuaskan itu terjadi di hadapannya.

"Kau senang ya jika Jinwoo _Hyung _membenciku?!" protes Taehyun dan jangan lupakan Seunghoon yang menjadi pendukung setia Taehyun.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya senang melihat kalian menderita." Seungyoon justru menjulurkan lidahnya saat Seunghoon dan Taehyun melempar tatapan kesal mereka.

Seungyoon mendesah pelan, dia memilih untuk melihat keluar. Jendela kafe yang lebar menampilkan pemandangan Seoul yang luar biasa dengan cahaya lampu bak ribuan kunang-kunang yang beterbangan menghiasi selimut kelam sang malam. Tanpa sadar seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah Seungyoon. Mungkin terdengar aneh, namun dirinya selalu menyukai kegelapan, ketenangan, dan kesunyian malam.

Kedua mata Seungyoon terus memperhatikan kesibukan semua orang yang berada di seberang jalan. Para pejalan kaki itu dengan sabar menunggu di sisi jalan saat lampu merah, kemudian mereka akan berjalan menyeberangi jalan secara serentak saat lampu hijau menyala. Membosankan namun di sisi lain hal itu sunggung menarik, sama seperti dua sisi mata uang, sama seperti malam dan siang, gelap dan terang. Serasi dalam perbedaan.

Seorang laki-laki berdiri di dekat tiang lampu lalu lintas, mengenakan jas hitam rapi. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh, Seungyoon juga tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki itu, sebab ada banyak laki-laki lain yang mengenakan stelan jas mahal berjalan menyeberangi jalan. "Kenapa dia tidak menyeberang?" gumam Seungyoon tanpa sadar.

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya mengamati laki-laki di seberang jalan itu, tiga kali lampu lalu lintas berubah warna namun dia tetap berada di tempat. Jantung Seungyoon seolah berhenti berdetak saat laki-laki itu menatapnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang datang menyerbu Seungyoon.

"Taehyun!" pekik Seungyoon tanpa sadar karena terlalu gugup. "Jinwoo _hyung _belum kembali?"

"Sudah tapi _Hyung _ke kasir untuk membayar makanan dan minuman kita."

"Kenapa kau terlihat gugup? Apa kau melihat hantu?" kali ini giliran Lee Seunghoon yang melempar pertanyaan, Seungyoon menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat Jinwoo _hyung_. Itu saja."

"Bilang saja kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh di seberang jalan." Goda Taehyun.

"Tidak! Aku bukanlah penakut sepertimu Taehyun!" bentak Seungyoon.

"Jangan mengejekku terus! Jinwoo _hyung _juga penakut!" protes Taehyun.

"Aku menyukai Jinwoo _hyung _ dan sampai kapanpun _Hyung _akan tetap sempurna di mataku." Balas Seungyoon kemudian diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta dengan Kim Jinwoo ya?" kali ini giliran Seunghoon menggoda Seungyoon.

"Tidak. _Hyung _sudah punya kekasih, aku ini penggemar setianya. Itu saja, dan aku harap otak aneh kalian tidak berpikir yang macam-macam." Ancam Seungyoon dan mengangkat garpu di tangannya ke hadapan Seunghoon dan Taehyun.

"Ayo pulang sekarang." Ucapan Jinwoo menggagalkan niatan Taehyun dengan dukungan Seunghoon untuk membalas Seungyoon, keduanya tidak ingin dicap sebagai _anak nakal _selamanya oleh Kim Jinwoo.

Seungyoon langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan bergegas menghampiri Jinwoo, memeluk lengan kanan Jinwoo. "_Hyung _aku dongsaeng kesayangan _hyung _kan?" rengek Seungyoon.

"Apa dia keracunan makanan?" bisik Taehyun pada telinga kiri Seunghoon.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku rasa itu efek menjadi anak tunggal."

"Tapi—bukankah Seunghoon _hyung _juga anak tunggal?"

"Aku punya saudara perempuan."

"Oh," balas Taehyun malas, karena yang dimaksud dengan saudara perempuan oleh seorang Lee Seunghoon. Anjing _cihuahua_ miliknya.

¶¶¶

"Sampai besok Seungyoon! Kalau kau takut langsung telfon Jinwoo _hyung _saja!" pekik Tehyun dari dalam mobil dan sebelum Seungyoon sempat membalas, bocah menyebalkan itu sudah menutup rapat-rapat jendela mobil Jinwoo.

"Selamat malam Seungyoon, mimpi indah." Jinwoo tersenyum lebar untuk Seungyoon.

"Tentu _Hyung_ terima kasih sudah mengingat dan membuat pesta ulang tahun untukku." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa hanya pesta kecil."

"Aku senang sekali hari ini _Hyung_."

"Senang mendengarnya Seungyoon, baiklah aku harus pergi mengantarkan Taehyun dan Seunghoon. Sampai jumpa lagi." Seungyoon mengangguk pelan kemudian melambaikan kedua tangannya saat mobil berwarna putih milik Kim Jinwoo mulai bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Seungyoon berbalik menatap bangunan besar yang berdiri megah di hadapannya, hembusan nafas berat terdengar jelas. Seungyoon benci dengan perasaan kosong yang selalu menyambutnya setiap kali dirinya berada di tempat yang seharusnya membawa kehangatan dalam kehidupannya. Dengan malas Seungyoon mulai berjalan melintasi halaman yang tertata rapi dengan pohon Sakura dan beberapa jenis bunga daisy juga krisan.

Seungyoon mengetik kode pengaman pintu masuk, setelah pintu terbuka diapun bergegas masuk diiringi dengan lampu ruangan yang menyala otomatis. Seluruh ruangan rumah yang berukuan luas itu terasa sepi dan dingin, Seungyoon memang menyukai kesunyian namun dalam artian lain. "Aku pulang!" teriak Seungyoon meski dia tahu tak akan ada siapapun yang menyambut kedatangannya.

Seungyoon melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan, kemudian tas sekolah dan jas sekolahnya mendarat begitu saja ke atas sofa cokelat di ruang keluarga. Ayah dan ibunya terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka di luar negeri, dan menjadi anak tunggal berarti menikmati kesendirian tanpa teman untuk berbagi. Meski dirinya memiliki tiga sahabat dekat, mereka tidak akan bisa menemaninya selama dua puluh empat jam tujuh hari penuh bukan?

Seungyoon berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Namun, niatan itu terhenti saat kedua matanya menangkap sebuah bingkisan hadiah di atas meja makan. Cepat-cepat ia keluarkan ponsel dari saku kemeja seragamnya. Hanya dua kali nada sambung sebelum sebuah suara perempuan menjawabnya.

"_Cepatlah Seungyoon, Ibu sedang sibuk."_

"_Apa Ibu mengirim hadiah ulang tahun untukku?"_

"_Ah! Sayang! Kau berulangtahun sekarang? Maaf Ibu lupa, Ibu akan mengirimkan hadiah setelah rapat selesai Ibu janji—_

Seungyoon langsung memutus sambungan telefonnya, ibunya lupa dengan ulang tahunnya jadi hadia yang terletak di atas meja makan itu tentu saja bukan dari beliau. Seungyoon langsung menghubungi nomor lain. _"Ayah tahu hari apa sekarang?"_

"_Selasa ah atau Rabu di Korea, entahlah Ayah ada di Kanada sekarang—_

Seungyoon memutus sambungan telefonnya, ia letakkan ponsel di tangannya ke atas meja makan dan diraihnya kotak hadiah itu. Cukup berat, Seungyoon mencoba mengguncang-guncangnya namun tidak ada suara yang tercipta. Penasaran, ia robek kertas pembungkus hadiah itu dengan cara yang sangat tidak _elegan_. Tulisan merk sepatu yang ia inginkan langsung menyambutnya.

"Wow!" pekik Seungyoon girang, sepatu basket dengan warna merah yang menjadi idamannya sekarang datang dengan cara misterius di hadapannya. "Luar biasa…," gumam Seungyoon dan diapun langsung mencoba sepatu barunya itu dengan antusias.

Sebuah kartu ucapan terletak di dalam kotak sepatu. Seungyoon mengambil kartu ucapan berbentuk bintang berwarna emas. Tulisan tangan yang sama, inisial nama yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hadiah-hadiah misterius yang selalu hadir pada setiap hari ulang tahunnya. Sejak dirinya berusia empat tahun, atau mulai usia itu yang bisa ia ingat.

Untuk bintang kecilku yang perlahan berubah menjadi matahariku

Kau adalah cahaya dalam kehidupan kelamku

Berawal dari sebuah titik terang kini kau menyeruak menjadi penerang dan petunjukku

Matahariku, kau adalah segalanya untukku

Seperti bumi yang akan mati tanpa cinta yang panas dari sang matahari

Itulah aku

S.M

Seungyoon hanya mengendikkan bahunya, kartu yang baru saja dibacanya dia campakkan begitu saja ke atas meja makan. Sepatunya terlihat lebih menarik sekarang, dan di dalam kepalanya sudah tersusun berbagai rencana untuk menantang Taehyun bermain basket sepulang sekolah besok, serta taruhan apa yang cocok sebagai hukuman.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kang Seungyoon," gumam Mino sebuah senyuman tercipta pada wajah tampannya. "Kita akan segera bertemu."

Seungyoon berjalan menuju jendela, menyingkap tirai yang menutupi kaca jendela rumahnya yang berukuran besar. Hanya pohon-pohon Sakura yang berjajar rapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, namun entah mengapa Seungyoon merasa ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Biasanya firasatnya tidak pernah salah. "Wah! Bulan purnama! Bagaimana aku bisa melewatkannya!" pekik Seungyoon, diapun berlari kembali ke meja makan untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Seungyoon berdiri di balkon mengambil gambar bulan purnama sebanyak mungkin dengan ponselnya. Dinginnya angin malam sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Setelah puas Seungyoon menyimpan kembali ponselnya, sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah tampannya. Bulan purnama berhasil mencuri hatinya. "Indah," gumam Seungyoon.

"Kau juga indah." Ucap Mino pelan. Tubuhnya tersembunyi di balik pohon Sakura. Bulan purnama memang indah, namun ada hal lain yang mengalahkan keindahan itu malam ini. "Kang Seungyoon," bisik Mino saat tatapan Seungyoon tertuju ke arahnya.

Rimbunnya pepohonan menyembunyikan Mino dengan sempurna. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Mino terangkat, jari-jarinya bergerak pelan berharap ujung-ujung jarinya kini berada di atas permukaan kulit wajah Seungyoon, namun dirinya cukup sadar untuk tidak muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Seungyoon sekarang.

"Kita akan segera bertemu,"

Seungyoon yakin ada sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon sakura di halaman rumahnya. Ia tajamkan penglihatan dan pendengarannya, namun sesuatu yang ia tunggu itu tak juga menampakkan kehadirannya. Bosan, Seungyoon memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

Perut kenyang dan hadiah sepatu idaman membuat hari ulang tahunnya sempurna, dan untuk melengkapi indahnya hari istimewa hari ini, Seungyoon memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal. Setelah mengganti seragam sekolah dengan kaos dan celana olah raga, Seungyoon melompat ke atas ranjang tempat tidur.

Seungyoon mendesah pelan, meski aneh namun sesuatu yang terjadi berulang kali akan menjadi wajar. Sama seperti hadiah-hadiah misterius yang selalu datang di hari ulang tahunnya atau saat dirinya begitu menginginkan sesuatu. Meski selama ini Seungyoon terus menekan semua tanya itu, namun sekarang semuanya mulai mengganggu.

"Aku ingin seikat mawar merah, apa kau akan memberikannya untukku besok pagi?" Seungyoon bertanya kepada entah siapapun, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan seolah-olah ada orang lain yang sedang memperhatikan dan mendengarkannya.

"Apa kau malaikat penjagaku? Kalau begitu aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Tapi aku sudah tujuh belas sekarang, aku tidak perlu malaikat penjaga lagi." Seungyoon mendesah sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya, menjemput mimpi.

¶¶¶

Alarm dengan bunyi ayam jantan berkokok itu sangat menganggu, meski enggan Seungyoon terpaksa memaksa tubuhnya bangun dari tempat tidur yang sangat nyaman. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam sebelum lingkungan sekolah yang seolah-olah memenjarakannya harus ia hadapi lagi, di hari yang baru ini.

Seungyoon membuka lemari pakaian mengeluarkan seragam sekolah bersihnya, meletakkannya di atas ranjang tempat tidur kemudian dia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Total lima belas menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Seungyoon untuk mandi dan memakai seragam bersih. Seungyoon membuka pintu kamar, sebelum berangkat ia harus mengisi perutnya terlebih dulu.

Puluhan mungkin ratusan buket mawar merah terangkai indah di dalam keranjang bunga, diletakkan dengan rapi dari depan pintu kamar hingga ruang makan. Seungyoon tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya, berulang kali dirinya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya namun buket mawar-mawar itu masih ada di sana, semuanya nyata. Seungyoon mengambil setangkai mawar dari dalam keranjang bunga yang berjarak paling dekat dengannya.

"Ini menakjubkan," ucap Seungyoon selama ini dia mengganti rasa ketakutannya dengan perasaan takjub dengan semua kejadian aneh yang selalu mengikuti kehidupannya. Dan semua terbukti, dengan sedikit perubahan cara pandang hal yang mengerikan menjadi menakjubkan.

Mino duduk pada salah satu cabang pohon sakura yang paling besar, memperhatikan Seungyoon dengan hati-hati. Reaksi Seungyoon terhadap semua mawar merah itu membuat Mino merasa bahagia. "Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan Kang Seungyoon, dan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menjagamu."

"Hai malaikat penjaga, terima kasih atas kiriman mawar merahmu. Indah sekali tapi ada satu persoalan yang sedikit mengganjal di sini. Saat semua mawar ini mulai layu dan tidak harum lagi bagaimana caraku membersihkannya?"

Mino hampir terjatuh dari pohon saat pertanyaan Seungyoon tertangkap oleh kedua telinga sensitifnya. Namun keterkejutan itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik, sebelum sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu Kang Seungyoon."

Mino bersandar pada pohon memejamkan kedua matanya, mendengar suara denting sendok yang berada dengan mangkuk keramik, suara decitan sepatu, dan pintu yang tertutup. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," Mino mulai menghitung dengan suara pelan. "11, 12, 13." Di hitungan ke tiga belas Seungyoon berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan melintasi halaman.

Seungyoon menghentikan langkahnya mengamati pohon sakura yang menurutnya menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun lagi-lagi firasatnya salah. Mino hanya tersenyum simpul mengamati wajah bingung Seungyoon. Dan saat anak laki-laki itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan halaman rumahnya, Mino mengangkat tangan kanannya melambaikannya dengan pelan kepada Seungyoon.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Kang Seungyoon."

Seungyoon menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya di depan salah satu pohon sakura yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya. "Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi," gumamnya pelan. Takut, tentu saja perasaan itu pasti ada namun rasa penasarannya yang jauh lebih besar membuatnya nekat untuk berjalan mendekati pohon yang ia curigai sejak lama.

"Kang Seungyoon!" suara panggilan Taehyun mengagetkan Seungyoon yang sedang serius memperhatikan pohon sakura di hadapannya.

"Nam Taehyun! jangan berteriak di depan halaman rumah orang!" protes Seungyoon. Taehyun hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Ayo berangkat sebelum terlambat."

"Baiklah," balas Seungyoon pelan sembari melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengikuti Taehyun.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan apa?"

"Hanya—pohon."

Taehyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang menarik dari pohon sakura saat musim panas? Hanya daunnya saja yang rimbun, seandainya pohon sakura berbunga sepanjang tahun."

"Itu mustahil." Balas Seungyoon singkat, menghancurkan imajinasi Taehyun yang terkadang terlalu liar dan harus dikendalikan agar anak itu sadar mana yang nyata dan mana yang bukan.

"Hei—aku hanya berandai-andai saja. Coba bayangkan seandainya buka sakura berbunga sepanjang tahun. Bukankah itu sangat menakjubkan Kang Seungyoon!" pekik Taehyun kali ini dia bahkan mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu Seungyoon dengan keras.

"Ya itu hebat tapi tidak mungkin terjadi," gumam Seungyoon jengah.

"Imajinasimu memang payah." Cibir Taehyun sebelum mengambil langkah panjang meninggalkan Seungyoon. "Hoi! Seungyoon sepatumu baru!"

"Oh iya…,"

"Hadiah dari siapa?! Yang pasti bukan Jinwoo _hyung _kan?"

"Memang kenapa jika Jinwoo _hyung _yang memberikannya?" Seungyoon sengaja menggoda Taehyun.

"Pembohong!" dengus Taehyun kemudian berjalan semakin cepat meninggalkan Seungyoon sementara itu Seungyoon hanya tertawa dengan keras melihat tingkah konyol Taehyun. Seungyoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berbalik untuk memperhatikan pohon sakura yang ia curigai itu sekali lagi.

"Apa firasatku salah? Tidak, aku yakin kau adalah orang yang memberikanku sepatu dan mawar merah. Atau mungkin kau itu bukan…," Seungyoon bergegas berlari menyusul Taehyun dia tidak ingin merasa ketakutan akibat pemikirannya yang terlalu liar tentang sesuatu di luar jangkauan akal manusia.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura

Halo, halo chapter 2 mungkin ceritanya aneh ya, saya suka Lord of The Rings jadi Mino di sini _elf _ gitu lah, dia tampan dan memiliki kekuatan ajaib hahahaha di sini bahas _elf _yang digunakan adalah bahasa yang digunakan kaum _elf _di dalam novelnya Pak Tolkien, si bapaknya Lord of The Rings hehehe selamat membaca terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan review maaf tidak bisa menyebut satu persatu. Hari minggu update pagi belum mandi welehh?!

¶¶¶

"Lain kali jangan membuat masalah lagi!" geram Seungyoon disela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal. Taehyun hanya melempar senyuman minta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya mencoba memasukkan lebih banyak oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Taehyun membuat masalah dengan anak SMA tetangga, dan sekarang enam orang dari SMA tetangga itu mengejar Taehyun dan Seungyoon karena sebelumnya mereka menang dalam perkelahian, dan sekarang si ketua geng yang tidak terima dengan kekalahan itu, mengejar Seungyoon dan Taehyun untuk membalas dendam.

Taehyun dan Seungyoon bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit. "Jika kita selamat hari ini apa rencanamu?" Seungyoon melempar tatapan tajam untuk Taehyun.

"Aku akan minta maaf pada ketua geng mereka."

"Maaf saja cukup?"

"Bagaimana kalau tawaran duel satu lawan satu? Mana yang terbaik menurutmu?"

Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Baiklah, kau coba minta maaf saja."

"Hei! Mereka di sini!"

"Sial…," desis Seungyoon dan Taehyun bersamaan. Keduanya bermaksud untuk kabur namun sayang niat itu harus gagal akibat tembok tinggi di belakang mereka. Keduanya berpandangan sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk melangkah keluar dari gang tempat mereka bersembunyi. Dan perkelahian pun tak dapat dihindari.

"Ya! Hentikan apa yang kalian lakukan?!" suara teriakkan seseorang menghentikan perkelahian yang sedang terjadi. Taehyun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah salah seorang siswa yang berhasil ia pukul, dan orang-orang yang tadi mengepung Seungyoon langsung menyingkir.

"Bobby!"

"Taehyun?!"

"Jadi mereka anak buahmu?!" pekik Taehyun dengan amarah memuncak.

"Ya begitulah." Balas Bobby canggung.

"Kenapa kau biarkan mereka menghajarku?! Dasar bocah sial!"

"Ah maaf aku pikir mereka mengejar Taehyun yang lain." Balas Bobby nyengir lebar. Semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa menampakkan wajah bingung.

"Bos, siapa dia?" tanya salah seorang yang sedikit waras dibandingkan yang lain.

"Dia bosku."

"Apa?!" semua orang langsung berteriak secara serempak termasuk Seungyoon.

"Ya dia bosku, bos besar, maaf aku tidak memberitahukannya pada kalian."

"Jadi—kedudukannya lebih tinggi dari bos?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

"Kenapa?!" bentak Taehyun saat semua orang yang tadi mengeroyoknya melempar tatapan ketakutan. "Kalian akan menerima pembalasanku dasar pengecut!" Bobby langsung maju untuk menghalangi niat Taehyun membalas dendam.

"Sudahlah _Hyung _ini hanya salah paham, maafkan mereka. Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha untuk menyadarkan mereka tapi kelihatannya belum ada hasil."

"Aku tidak mempercayai kata-katamu."

"_Hyung _aku jujur, aku benar-benar ingin mengubah image kami. Kami tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini kan? Suatu hari nanti kami akan tumbuh dewasa dan cara menghabiskan masa muda seperti ini pasti akan membawa kerugian."

Taehyun hanya melempar tatapan _memangnya aku peduli dengan masa depan kalian_, namun untung saja mulutnya tidak bergerak sendiri untuk mengungkapkan pikirannya. "Baiklah, aku percaya." Jawab Taehyun penuh dusta.

"Ayo pulang Kang Seungyoon." Ajak Taehyun.

Seungyoon segera mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di atas trotoar sebelum akhirnya berjalan di samping Taehyun. "Maaf aku sudah melibatkanmu dalam perkelahian tidak penting seperti tadi."

"Wow! Itu sangat mengejutkan mendengarmu meminta maaf."

"Cih kau ini! Tentu saja aku pernah meminta maaf. Hanya saja aku jarang melakukannya."

Seungyoon hanya tertawa pelan mendengar pengakuan Taehyun. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menjadi ketuanya si ketua geng?"

"Ceritanya panjang lagipula itu hanya masa lalu yang ingin aku lupakan." Seungyoon melempar tatapan simpati kepada Taehyun. "Pipi kananmu terluka."

"Tidak masalah aku ini bukan laki-laki cengeng."

Keduanya berjalan bersama menyusuri trotoar hingga keduanya berpisah karena rumah Taehyun berbeda arah. Seungyoon berjalan menyusuri jalanan perumahan yang beraspal mulus. Langit sudah menampakkan semburat kemerahan sebagai tanda bahwa matahari akan segera tenggelam. Ternyata berkelahi itu menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Seungyoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat membuka pagar rumahnya, di jam seperti ini pasti seluruh petugas kebersihan harian di rumahnya sudah pulang. Meninggalkan rumah besarnya layaknya sebuah pemakaman. Perasaan aneh itu kembali, namun seperti biasa ia akan mengacuhkannya.

Aroma manis tercium Seungyoon sempat menaruh harapan yang tinggi bahwa aroma manis itu adalah aroma kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Ibunya pulang dan menunggunya. Namun harapan itu hanyalah harapan kosong saat dirinya tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam rumah. Setelah melepas sepatu, Seungyoon melempar tas sekolahnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik Seungyoon dan dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari keluar.

Harapannya untuk melihat salah seorang anggota keluarganya menunggu di rumah terlalu besar, bahkan dirinya sampai melewatkan keajaiban yang begitu dekat. Satu pohon sakura di halaman rumahnya mekar di musim panas. Aroma manis yang ia cium tadi, rupanya bukan berasal dari kue, tapi dari bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

Pohon yang berbunga itu berukuran lebih kecil dari pohon-pohon yang lain, tempatnya juga tersembunyi, jadi wajar jika dirinya melewatkan pohon tersebut. Bunga-bunganya mekar dengan rimbun padahal kemarin tidak terlihat kuncup-kuncup sama sekli. "Ini keajaiban," gumam Seungyoon pelan.

Lalu perasaan itu muncul kembali, perasaan seolah-olah ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. "Aku tahu kau ada di sini, keluarlah! Jangan bersembunyi terus dan memberiku kejutan-kejutan murahan." Racauan Seungyoon hanya dibalas oleh hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa kelopak sakura. "Pengecut." Desisnya sebelum berbalik dan pergi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang. Aku juga tidak bisa melindungimu tadi, maafkan aku Kang Seungyoon," ucap Mino sedih sambil memandangi punggung Seungyoon yang menjauh.

"Song Minho."

"_Mahn ah-NEAR-ahkh caree-een ahn lay?"__1_

"Hei tidak usah kaku seperti itu." Ucap seorang laki-laki tampan bermata tajam. "Aku hanya datang untuk mengingatkanmu saja."

"Aku sudah tahu arah pembicaraanmu _Hyung_, sebaiknya _Hyung _pergi saja sekarang."

"Kau selalu keras kepala. Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu Mino."

"Terserah _Hyung _mau menyebutku apa saja."

"Kau tahu semua yang kau lakukan akan sia-sia Mino. Manusia itu berumur sangat pendek dan pada akhirnya jika kau mencintai seorang manusia hanya sakit yang akan kau dapatkan."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sebuah tawa mengejek terdengar jelas. "Menyedihkan sekali jika kau menghabiskan seratus tahun hidup lagi untuk menunggu seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan luka hatimu. Kau sangat cengeng Mino."

"Bagaimana dengan TOP _hyung _sendiri? Apa dengan menghabiskan waktu panjang _Hyung _dengan menutup hati _Hyung _adalah tindakan terbaik."

"Jangan menantangku Song Minho."

"Menantang? Tentu saja aku tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya bicara yang sebenarnya."

"_Eem roo-thoo-ee!"__2_

Mino tidak menjawab, tidak ingin mencari masalah di depan tempat tinggal seseorang yang ingin ia lindungi. Dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan untuk Mino TOP pun pergi. Kepergian TOP diiringi oleh bergugurannya seluruh kelopak sakura yang dengan susah payah telah Mino rayu untuk mekar di musim panas. "_Hyung,"_ gumam Mino sedih.

¶¶¶

Hal yang dilakukan Seungyoon di rumah adalah kebiasaan sama yang berulang membosankan. Mandi, mengganti baju seragamnya, sedikit mengisi perut, mengerjakan tugas dengan ditemani televisi yang menyala, sambil berharap telfon dari ketiga sahabatnya. Namun hingga jam dindingnya menunjukkan angka sepuluh tak ada telfon maupun pesan yang masuk, semua pesan yang ia kirimkan juga tidak dibalas.

"Kemana semua orang?" Seungyoon bertanya-tanya dengan dirinya sendiri. Lelah, ia tumpuk semua buku pelajaran untuk dijadikan bantal. Ditemani oleh suara televisi, Seungyoon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari dan menyambut mimpinya hari ini.

¶¶¶

Mino berdiri di balkon memperhatikan Seungyoon yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap. Dengan langkah pelan Mino berjalan mendekati pintu kaca, pintu itu terbuka pelan tanpa sedikitpun menimbulkan suara. Seulas senyuman tercipta pada wajah tampan Mino. "Kenapa kau selalu meremehkan kesehatanmu Kang Seungyoon," gumam Mino dengan suara teramat pelan kemudian dengan kecepatan melebihi manusia biasa ia matikan televisi, mengganti bantal buku Seungyoon dengan bantal dari kamar Seungyoon kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Seungyoon dengan selimut yang diambilnya dari tempat yang sama.

Mino bisa saja mengangkat tubuh Seungyoon dan memindahkannya ke kamar namun ia tidak mau mengambil resiko Seungyoon terbangun dan melihat keberadaannya. "Selamat malam Kang Seungyoon." Ucap Mino sebelum pergi, namun maksud itu terhenti saat dirinya melihat luka pada dahi Seungyoon. "Kau selalu membuat masalah," gumam Mino dia membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seungyoon. Setelah semua urusan selesai Mino pergi dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal manusia.

Seluruh kelopak bunga sakura telah menghilang dan kini pohon itu tampak seperti pohon sakura lainnya di musim panas, dengan rimbunnya dedaunan berwarna hijau segar. Mino mengamati pohon yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh bunga dengan tatapan sedih, niatnya untuk membuat Seungyoon tersenyum dan bahagia telah gagal.

"TOP menghancurkan rencanamu?"

Mino berbalik ke arah sumber suara memandangi seorang perempuan cantik bertubuh langsing dengan rambut hitam panjangnya. "Ya _Noona _bisa lihat sendiri apa yang sudah TOP _hyung _lakukan."

"Apa Seungyoon suka dengan bunga sakura?"

"Ya."

Perempuan cantik itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan _Noona_." Mino menundukkan wajahnya tawaran itu sungguh menggiurkan namun dirinya tidak ingin berhutang budi pada siapapun.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Itu sangat mudah bagiku membuat semua pohon sakura di sini mekar. Park Bom berarti musim semi."

"Tunggu _Noona _jangan semuanya, pasti merepotkan jika semua orang datang ke sini untuk melihat keajaiban yang telah _Noona _buat."

"Oh begitu ya, baiklah kita pikirkan waktu yang tepat."

"Aku akan memanggil _Noona _saat waktu yang tepat itu tiba."

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang, selamat malam."

Mino tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan, pandangannya tertuju pada jendela balkon Seungyoon memastikan bahwa Seungyoon tertidur lelap dalam keadaan aman sebelum dirinya pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kang.

¶¶¶

Cahaya matahari yang masuk melewati jendela mengusik ketenangan seorang Kang Seungyoon. Enggan, dibukanya kedua matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat. Bantal buku yang diganti dengan bantal dari tempat tidurnya, juga selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, dan terakhir jangan lupakan televisi yang sudah mati. Ini bukan yang pertama kali terjadi dan tak ada perasaan takut sama sekali pada diri Seungyoon. Diraihnya ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas karpet lantai, Seungyoon pun mengirim pesan pada kakak favoritnya. Sambil menunggu balasan dari Kim Jinwoo, Seungyoon memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap.

Dia bangkit membiarkan bantal dan selimutnya di atas karpet lantai begitu saja, hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah pergi ke kamar mengambil baju ganti dan handuk bersih kemudian keluar untuk pergi ke kamarm mandi yang letaknya terpisah dari kamar tidurnya.

Seungyoon tengah mengeringkan rambutnya saat keanehan itu terjadi. Cepat-cepat dia berdiri di depan cermin dan menyibak poninya agar seluruh wajahnya tampak jelas di dalam cermin. Seungyoon yakin pipi kanannya terluka akibat perkelahian tidak penting dengan anak SMA sebelah yang baru saja terjadi kemarin sore.

"Tidak mungkin langsung sembuh kan? Ajaib sekali. Terima kasih siapapun kau." Takjub sekaligus kesal karena kejadian ini terus berulang. Seungyoon pun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya melempar handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut ke sembarang tempat. Dia berlari menghampiri ponselnya yang masih berada di tempat yang sama.

Dengan riang Seungyoon membaca pesan Jinwoo yang bersedia untuk menemuinya di kafe langganan mereka sekarang juga. Setelah memastikan pakaian yang ia kenakan pantas, Seungyoon meraih ranselnya dan berlari keluar.

"Sekarang _Noona_!" pekik Mino memberi perintah kepada Park Bom agar seluruh pohon sakura di halaman rumah Seungyoon mekar saat dia merasakan kedatangan Seungyoon.

"Tenang saja Mino." ucap Park Bom kemudian tersenyum manis sambil menjentikkan jari telunjuknya. Dan bersamaan dengan suara jentikan jari Park Bom dedaunan rimbun yang memenuhi pohon-pohon sakura itu berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga indah berwarna merah muda, menebar aroma manis ke udara.

Mino tidak sabar lagi menunggu kedatangan Seungyoon dan melihat bagaimana reaksi terkejutnya. Suara langkah-langkah kaki Seungyoon semakin jelas terdengar. Namun harapan dan senyuman seorang Song Minho berbuah kekecewaan ketika Seungyoon berlari melewati halaman rumahnya tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan pohon-pohon sakuranya yang berbunga.

Park Bom yang menyaksikan semua kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap simpati kepada Mino. "Mungkin bunganya kurang banyak jadi dia tidak bisa melihatnya," ucap Park Bom menghibur Mino.

"Bukan masalah itu _Noona _bunganya tampak—indah. Terima kasih banyak."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Entahlah sebaiknya aku mencari tahunya."

"Song Minho." Panggil Park Bom menghentikan langkah kaki Mino. "Jangan bertindak di luar batas."

Mino hanya menyungging seulas senyuman sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Park Bom.

¶¶¶

"_Hyung!_" pekik Seungyoon girang melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati meja Jinwoo. "Terima kasih sudah datang _Hyung_."

"Ini kan hari minggu dan aku libur aku rasa keluar lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari bersama Seunghoon." Seungyoon tersenyum lebar mendengarkan ucapan Jinwoo.

"_Hyung _aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Begini—karena _Hyung _adalah orang yang aku percayai melebihi Taehyun dan Seunghoon _hyung _makanya aku memilih _Hyung_."

Jinwoo meletakkan sendok es krimnya dan kini seluruh perhatiannya tertuju kepada Kang Seungyoon. "Selama ini sebenarnya aku mengalami banyak kejadian aneh."

"Kejadian aneh seperti apa?"

"_Hyung _pasti akan menertawaiku jika aku mengatakannya dan menganggapku gila."

"Hei bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya bahwa aku _Hyung _yang paling kau percayai, percayalah aku tidak akan mengganggapmu gila." Ucap Jinwoo diiringi senyuman lebar.

"Aku bingung harus memulainya darimana karena terlalu banyak yang terjadi yang jelas selalu ada hadiah dari orang misterius setiap ulangtahunku, lukaku sembuh dengan waktu yang sangat cepat, perasaan seperti ada sesuatu yang mengawasiku, dan keanehan lain seperti sakura…" Seungyoon menggantung ucapannya mengingat ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di halaman rumahnya tadi namun dirinya tidak memperhatikannya.

"Sakura?" pertanyaan Jinwoo mengakhiri lamunan Seungyoon.

"Ya, sakura _Hyung _ aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Apa kau merasa takut?"

"Dulu."

"Sekarang?"

"Karena terlalu sering aku sudah terbiasa."

"Apa kau merasa tergganggu?"

"Sedikit."

"Jika kau tergganggu minta dia untuk berhenti."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia nyata atau hanya anggota keluargaku yang mengerjaiku dan mengganggap hal ini lucu."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"_Hyung _percaya dengan semua ucapanku?"

Jinwoo tertawa pelan dan diusapnya pelan puncak kepala Seungyoon. "Tentu saja aku percaya, aku ini kakakmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku berbohong?" Seungyoon bertanya bermaksud menantang Jinwoo.

"Tidak kau tidak sedang berbohong, aku tahu itu." ucap Jinwoo kemudian diiringi oleh tawa renyahnya yang khas. Seungyoon hanya bisa mengamati wajah Jinwoo dengan takjub.

"_Hyung _sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin aku katakan."

"Oh silakan saja, aku masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk mendengar semua ceritamu."

"Aku—aku mencintaimu _Hyung._"

"Seungyoon aku juga mencintaimu."

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu _Hyung _bukan cinta yang seperti itu. tapi—cinta yang lebih."

"Kang Seungyoon…,"

"Sudah jawab saja _Hyung _aku siap mendengarnya." Potong Seungyoon cepat.

"Kang Seungyoon aku tidak percaya kau dulu yang mengatakannya, padahal aku lebih tua."

"Maksud _Hyung_?!"

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu—cinta yang lebih Kang Seungyoon."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_!" pekik Seungyoon.

_**To Be Continued….**_

1 Bahasa elf "apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

2 Aku marah!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Look at Me

Chapter 3 selamat membaca, semoga kalian suka, oh ya di dalam mungkin ada salah ketik, bahasa tidak jelas, jalan cerita aneh. Hahaha maklum masih belajar. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca. Love You All.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon berdiri dari kursinya berniat untuk menghampiri Jinwoo untuk memberinya sebuah pelukan erat sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaan. Namun sebuah kesadaran menghampirinya. "_Hyung _kan punya kekasih? Aku dipermainkan ya?"

"Kekasih? Siapa yang sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"_Hyung_," ucap Seungyoon sambil menunjuk ke arah Jinwoo.

"Aku—tidak pernah memiliki kekasih." Jinwoo melempar tatapan bingung kepada Seungyoon.

"Jika dia bukan kekasih _Hyung _lalu siapa laki-laki yang selalu bersama _Hyung _bahkan berdiri di depan rumah _Hyung._"

"Kang Seungyoon jangan mengada-ada dan jangan membuatku takut!" pekik Jinwoo. "Laki-laki yang selalu mengusik hidupku hanya dirimu, Taehyun, dan Seunghoon."

Seungyoon berjalan kekursinya kembali, ia duduk dengan lemas. "Aku tidak bercanda…,"

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?!" pekik Jinwoo meski takut dia juga penasaran.

"Tampan, tinggi, tatapan matanya tajam." Seungyoon melempar tatapan penuh harapan. Jinwoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman laki-laki dengan ciri seperti itu."

"Be—benarkah _Hyung_?" Seungyoon merasakan keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya. "Tapi Taehyun dan Seunghoon _hyung _juga melihat laki-laki itu, tidak mungkin itu hanya halusinasi saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya _Hyung _masalahnya saat aku bicara bahwa _Hyung _punya kekasih dua orang aneh itu setuju-setuju saja, karena itu aku yakin."

Sebenarnya Jinwoo ingin mengerjai Seungyoon lebih lama lagi karena wajah Seungyoon yang kebingungan tampak sangat lucu dan polos, tapi membiarkan anak itu lebih lama dalam kebingungan terdengar sangat kejam. "Namanya Kim Yoogyeoum."

Seungyoon hanya diam karena otaknya masih memproses informasi yang baru saja ia dengar. "Kim Yoogyeoum," gumam Seungyoon pelan. "Kim Yoogyeoum?! Apa?! _Hyung _kenal?! Jadi dia bukan hantu?!" Pekik Seungyoon kesal sementara itu Jinwoo hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah kesal Seungyoon.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh si Yoogyeoum itu di rumah _Hyung_?" raut wajah cemburu tampak pada Seungyoon dengan sangat jelas.

"Dia ikut pelajaran tambahan dengan Seunghoon."

"Tapi—kenapa dia sering terlihat bersama _Hyung_?"

"Oh itu, aku hanya mengajaknya ngobrol di sela waktu istirahat pasti membosankan belajar terus kan? Aku juga pernah jadi pelajar dan itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Ucap Seungyoon masih belum mampu meredam perasaan cemburunya.

""Kau terlihat manis saat cemburu." Komentar Jinwoo sontak menciptakan rona merah pada wajah Seungyoon. "Kau semakin lucu saat bersikap malu-malu seperti itu. Manisnya."

"_Hyung…,"_rengek Seungyoon. "Tapi _Hyung _bagaimana jika _dia _benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya."

"Apa _Hyung _terlalu mencintaiku?" Seungyoon membulatkan kedua matanya merasa tersentuh dengan pengakuan Jinwoo.

"Tidak." PYAAARRR! Seperti itulah bunyi harapan Seungyoon yang hancur berkeping-keping, pelajaran tambahan jangan menggantung harapanmu terlalu tinggi jika semuanya belum jelas. "Usianya terlalu muda, dia lahir tahun 1997."

"Terlalu muda? Tapi aku juga lebih muda darimu _Hyung_."

"Untukmu pengecualian."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_." Seungyoon tersipu malu Kim Jinwoo selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Mino berusah keras untuk meredam amarah dan rasa cemburunya yang semakin membakar, selama ini yang ia lakukan untuk Seungyoon tidak pernah dianggap oleh anak itu. memang hal itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Seungyoon, sebab tak sekalipun anak laki-laki itu mengetahui keberadaannya. Mino mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat. "Kau milikku," gumam Mino dengan suara rendah beratnya. Namun, dia masih ingat pesan dari _Noona_nya, tidak boleh bertindak di luar batas karena itu Mino berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan berbagai rencana gila yang sudah terlintas di benaknya.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada _Hyung_, apa _Hyung _segera pergi?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya tadi aku bebas tugas tapi ada panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit."

"Tidak apa _Hyung _pergi saja. Aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Oh ya kalau kau malas di rumah sendirian pergi saja ke rumahku Seunghoon ada di sana. Kau juga bisa mengajak Taehyun sekalian."

_Aku inginnya menginap dengan Hyung saja tanpa siapa-siapa. _Ucap Seungyoon di dalam hati.

"Seungyoon! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Oh ya _Hyung_! Aku baik-baik saja ada apa?"

"Aku mengajakmu bicara tapi kau diam saja."

"Maaf _Hyung _aku sedang memikirkan hal lain."

"Baiklah, aku harus bergegas sekarang sampai jumpa. Hari ini aku yang traktir."

"_Hyung…,_" protes Seungyoon namun belum sempat protes itu selesai Jinwoo sudah berlari meninggalkan kafe. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sibuk _Hyung_."

¶¶¶

Seungyoon berjalan seorang diri menikmati keramaian jalanan sambil memperhatikan berbagai kesibukan yang disuguhkan oleh _Myeongdong_. Seperti rencananya semula, ia tidak akan pulang cepat. Sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai jenis alat musik menarik perhatian Seungyoon. Tanpa pikir panjang diapun melangkah masuk, tidak masalah pulang terlambat, toh tak ada siapapun yang akan menunggunya di rumah.

"Selamat datang." Suara seorang perempuan yang bekerja di toko itu menyambut kedatangan Seungyoon dengan ramah. Seungyoon membalas keramahan itu dengan sebuah senyuman kemudian kedua matanya langsung meneliti semua jenis alat musik yang terpajang.

Sebuah gitar akustik berwarna cokelat muda menarik perhatiannya. Cinta, satu kata itu memiliki banyak arti bahkan hingga hari ini belum ditemukan definisi dari arti kata cinta. Namun, jika cinta itu berarti debaran jantung yang begitu kencang, dan semua yang terlihat tampak indah, maka Seungyoon yakin detik ini dirinya telah jatuh cinta.

Label harga di balik gitar itu menuliskan angka lebih dari empat ratus ribu won. Seungyoon hanya bisa mendesah pelan, itu jumlah yang sangat besar. Tabungannya tidak akan cukup. Gitar semahal itu dengan mudah dapat terbeli dengan uang jatah dari kedua orang tuanya, namun Seungyoon bukan tipe anak yang senang menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Selain itu pasti sesuatu yang dibeli dari hasil kerja keras sendiri atau dalam kasus Seungyoon menekan uang jajan akan terasa lebih istimewa. "Kau suka gitar ini?" sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Seungyoon dari kesibukan berpikirnya.

"Iya." Balas Seungyoon tanpa menoleh.

"Sayang sekali aku akan membelinya sekarang."

"Tidak masalah aku akan mencari yang lain." Balas Seungyoon seolah-olah hal itu tidak berpengaruh padanya. Seungyoon berjalan untuk melihat sudut lain dari toko musik ini.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat semua gitar yang di jual Seungyoon memutuskan untuk pergi karena tak ada satupun gitar yang harganya cocok. "Tunggu Tuan." Salah seorang pelayan toko menghentikan Seungyoon.

"Maaf, Anda memanggil saya?" Seungyoon bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya Tuan, ada titipan untuk Anda?"

Pelayan toko itu memberikan sebuah gitar yang tersimpan di dalam tempat gitar. Seungyoon menolak pemberian itu. "Maaf mungkin Anda salah orang, aku tidak pernah memesan gitar dan aku rasa tidak ada teman-temanku yang tertarik dengan gitar jadi tidak mungkin jika ini untukku. Oh ya Ayah Ibuku juga di luar negeri, mereka tidak tahu minatku."

"Tidak Tuan, ini benar-benar untuk Anda." Tanpa pilihan Seungyoon menerima tempat gitar yang diserahkan padanya, penasaran, diapun membuka tempat gitar itu. Gitar akustik berwarna cokelat muda yang ia inginkan. Seungyoon menutup tempat gitar itu kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa dia keluar dari toko.

Melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari seseorang yang sudah memberikan gitar itu untuknya. Penyesalan merasuk ke dalam hati Seungyoon, kenapa tadi dia tidak menoleh kepada orang yang mengajaknya bicara, setidaknya dia mengetahui bagaimana rupa orang itu.

Meski enggan namun tidak mungkin meninggalkan gitar itu di tempat sampah bukan? Sayang sekali gitar semahal itu dibuang alhasil Seungyoon pulang dengan membawa gitar gratisan yang menimbulkan ribuan tanya dalam benaknya.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon duduk di sofa sembari mengamati gitar akustik misterius itu, atau sekarang tidak misterius lagi karena siapa pemberinya sudah ia ketahui siapa lagi jika bukan inisial S.M. "Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" gumam Seungyoon tangan kanannya menopang dagunya dan kerutan di dahinya terlihat jelas. _"Jika kau tergganggu minta dia untuk berhenti." _Seungyoon teringat ucapan Jinwoo.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya." Berikutnya Seungyoon sudah berada di halaman rumahnya di bawah pohon sakura yang selama ini ia yakini sebagai tempat persembunyian sesuatu yang terus mengawasinya.

Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, tentu saja ia takut, tak dipungkiri lagi. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya Seungyoon mulai menyusun kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Dengar ya, aku tahu kau mengawasiku di suatu tempat, entah dimana. Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku. Kau bisa berhenti sekarang, aku mohon. Aku mulai terganggu dengan semua ini."

Seungyoon menajamkan inderanya berusaha menangkap perubahan apapun yang mungkin akan terjadi setelah kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya selesai. Nihil, tidak ada yang terjadi. Seungyoon tertawa pelan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. "Aku mungkin mulai gila," gumamnya pelan sebelum berjalan menuju rumahnya kembali.

"Kau tidak gila." Suara berat yang sama seperti di toko musik itu membuat bulu kuduk Seungyoon meremang.

"Siapa kau?" Seungyoon belum bisa berbalik dengan sisa keberaniannya dia menjawab suara itu.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, hanya sedang jatuh cinta."

Seungyoon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya di dalam otaknya sudah terlintas berbagai penampakan makhluk mengerikan dari film horror yang biasa dia lihat bersama Seunghoon dan Taehyun. "Apa kau yang selalu memberiku hadiah di setiap ulangtahunku?"

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Apa kau akan terus memunggungiku?"

"Terima kasih atas pemberianmu tapi aku sedang sibuk. Selamat tinggal." Ucap Seungyoon tergesa sebelum akhirnya berlari kencang meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

BRUUUK! Seungyoon menabrak sesuatu dan refleks ia pejamkan kedua matanya. Seseorang menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terjatuh ke atas tanah yang keras. "Buka matamu, apa kau ingin aku cium."

"Apa?!" pekik Seungyoon melupakan ketakutannya dan membuka mata. "Wa—wajahmu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya terbata.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku pikir wajahmu hancur berantakan, berdarah-darah, dengan kulit mengelupas, menggantung, gigi tajam berantakan."

"Deskripsimu mengerikan, aku bukan zombie." Protes Mino. Seungyoon hanya melempar senyuman canggung sebelum dirinya kembali menegakkan tubuh dan mengambil jarak aman dari Mino.

"Apa kau benar-benar orang yang memberikanku semua hadiah itu?"

"Hmm."

"Berarti kita seumuran?"

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin," gumam Seungyoon pelan. "Tapi bagaimana kau tahu semua hal yang aku inginkan? Lalu bagaimana caramu memasukkan semua hadiah itu ke dalam rumah tanpa ada yang melihatmu?!"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang pertama tapi pertanyaanmu yang kedua mudah saja untuk dijawab. Rumahmu tidak pernah ada orang."

"Haha kau benar. Lalu apa alasanmu memberiku semua hadiah itu?"

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aneh." Balas Seungyoon singkat kemudian bermaksud untuk pergi.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku bukan manusia lho." Goda Mino.

"Aku tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan mengikutiku!" bentak Seungyoon. Seketika Mino menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya. Seungyoon berbalik menatap Mino. "Terima kasih untuk semua hadiahmu." Seungyoon membungkukkan badannya. "Sekarang berhentilah, aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu kau berhak mencari orang yang lebih baik. Mungkin dari bangsamu sendiri. Tapi kau ini sejenis apa ya?" keseriusan Seungyoon selalu saja terkalahkan oleh pikirannya yang terlalu aktif berimajinasi.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Seungyoon menelan ludah dengan susah payah, mendengar jawaban Mino. "Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Aku sudah punya pacar! Hahaha!" balas Seungyoon kemudian tertawa mencium aroma keberhasilan dari senjata ampuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Apa?! Kau ini kepala batu! Aku sudah punya pacar jadi selamat tinggal." Seungyoon melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Seungyoon tersenyum puas saat langkah kaki Mino tak lagi terdengar.

"Tinggalkan pacarmu."

"Ya Ampun!" pekik Seungyoon sambil memegangi dadanya. "Bisakah kau muncul dengan cara biasa?! Jangan muncul dengan cara ajaib seperti itu! Aku bisa mati muda karena serangan jantung!" Seungyoon melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan panjang lebar.

"Tinggalkan pacarmu."

"Memangnya kau siapa seenak jidatmu memerintahku?!"

"Aku kekasihmu."

"Hah?! Mana mungkin! Jangan seenaknya sendiri ya! Sejak kapan?!"

"Sejak kau lahir."

"Sejak aku lahir—hei berarti kau sangat tua."

"Tidak, aku masih sangat muda."

"Tapi kau tahu kapan aku lahir."

"Aku jelaskan kapan-kapan, sekarang kita bahas urusan yang lebih penting."

"Urusan apa?!" Seungyoon berusaha mengelak.

"Urusanmu dengan laki-laki bernama Kim Jinwoo itu. Tinggalkan dia karena kau milikku."

"Milikmu?! Memangnya aku barang?! Enak saja, sana pergi dasar makhluk aneh."

"Kau milikku suka atau tidak, dan jika kau tidak meninggalkan Jinwoo kau akan menyesal."

"Wow kau mengancamku? Maaf aku tidak takut, sana pergi." Seungyoon membalas tatapan tajam Mino. "Aku tidak memberimu ijin untuk berada di sekitar rumahku atau bahkan masuk ke dalam rumahku, aku peringatkan itu."

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang, kau tahu melenyapkan Jinwoo bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku."

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu?!" pekik Seungyoon dia bahkan tidak berani membayangkan Jinwoo terluka. "Kau tidak akan menyentuhnya!"

"Kenapa aku tidak berani? Aku memiliki cukup alasan untuk melenyapkannya."

Seungyoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha keras untuk menekan ketakutannya. "Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Seungyoon merutuki kebodohannya dia tahu pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan tidak akan membawanya kemanapun.

"Kau mau apa? Bunga sakura mekar di musim panas." Mino menjentikkan jarinya dan seluruh pohon sakura di halaman rumah Seungyoon serampak berbunga selama beberapa detik sebelum Mino menjentikkan jarinya untuk yang kedua kalinya dan semua pohon itu kembali normal. "Atau kau mau salju turun di musim panas?" Seungyoon hanya terpaku saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. "Atau kau mau sesuatu yang lebih serius? Lebih menghancurkan?" bersamaan dengan itu Seungyoon mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang sangat keras dari rumahnya.

Seungyoon melirik dari ekor matanya dan melihat seluruh kaca jendela dan pintu rumahnya hancur berantakan. "Kau tahu akan sangat mudah meledakkan kepala Jinwoo." Mino melangkah maju, mengangkat dagu Seungyoon dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Selama ini aku selalu mengalah. Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku tidak akan mengalah dan aku tidak akan menunggu lagi. Sampai jumpa Kang Seungyoon."

Seungyoon terduduk di atas tanah yang keras, kedua kakinya seolah kehilangan semua tulang penopangnya. "Apa dosaku di kehidupan lalu? Apa leluhurku membuat dosa besar sampai-sampai ada makhluk gila seperti dia yang mengincarku." Racau seorang Kang Seungyoon. Setelah menguatkan dirinya, Seungyoon berlari kembali ke dalam rumah.

Tidak ada lagi pecahan kaca, semua kaca kembali utuh seperti semula seolah-olah semua itu hanya imajinasi seorang Kang Seungyoon saja. Seungyoon berlari menuju kamarnya, membuka lemari pakaian, setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil kardus kosong dari gudang. Ia keluarkan semua hadiah dan surat-surat dengan inisal S.M dari dalam lemari.

Susah payah Seungyoon mengangkat kardus yang terisi penuh dengan barang-barang hadiah yang ia terima ke halaman belakang. Kemudian dia kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil barang terakhir yang tidak bisa ia bawa sekaligus, gitar yang sebenarnya sayang untuk di buang. "Hah! Lihat sekarang aku lenyapkan semua!" pekik Seungyoon sambil menuangkan bensin. Namun, belum sempat Seungyoon menyalakan korek api tiba-tiba hujan deras turun tanpa peringatan.

"Ya! Kau curang!" teriak Seungyoon sambil berlari ke beranda untuk berteduh. "Hujan ini pasti ulahmu?!" hardik Seungyoon yang langsung dibalas dengan gelegar petir. "Sial! Umpat Seungyoon. "Tapi barang-barang pemberianmu basah semua dan pasti rusak, jadi akulah pemenangnya."

Seketika hujan deras itu berhenti dengan cara menakjubkan. Seungyoon benar-benar menikmati kemenangannya diapun menghampiri barang-barang laknat itu. Semuanya dalam keadaan kering kecuali kotak korek api yang Seungyoon jatuhkan tadi. Dengan kesal Seungyoon mengurut batang hidungnya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" desisnya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi mengambil korek dan bensin baru dari dalam gudang.

Namun setelah ia mengambil korek dan bensin baru kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. "Kau hentikan semuanya! Kau membuatku sangat marah dasar makhluk aneh, makhluk asing, makhluk tidak dikenal, makhluk gila, psikopat, pedofil!" teriak Seungyoon sekuat tenaga hingga terengah-engah. Pandangannya tertuju pada kardus laknat di dekatnya. "Baiklah jika ini tidak berhasil lihat saja aku masih punya rencana cadangan."

Dengan susah payah Seungyoon mengangkat kardus barang-barang dan gitar laknatnya. Dia berjalan memutari rumah, tujuannya adalah membuang barang-barang itu ke pojok perumahan, supaya besok pagi semua barang itu diangkut oleh truk sampah. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan ia jatuhkan kardus di tangannya kemudian disusul dengan gitar yang sebenarnya sangat sayang untuk dibuang. "Aku ingin menyimpanmu," gumam Seungyoon sedih menatap gitar di hadapannya. Seungyoon mendesah pelan sebelum berbalik dan berlari pergi sebelum niatnya untuk membuang gitar itu berubah.

Seungyoon bersiul-siul bahagia dalam perjalanannya kembali ke rumah, semua barang-barang pemberian S.M itu sudah lenyap dari kehidupannya. Saat dirinya melewati pohon sakura yang ia yakini menjadi tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi oleh makhluk aneh itu, Seungyoon mencibir. "Aku pasti menang jangan remehkan kekuatan manusia." Senyum lebar terukir di wajah Seungyoon kemudian diapun berlari menuju rumah dengan langkah-langkah ringan.

"APAAAA?!" teriak Seungyoon sekuat tenaga untung saja ia tinggal di kawasan perumahan mewah bukan kawasan padat penduduk. Bisa dibayangkan jika dirinya tinggal di kawasan padat penduduk dengan teriakkan sekeras itu.

Teriakkan itu bukan tanpa alasan, saat Seungyoon membuka pintu rumahnya barang-barang laknat itu sudah diletakkan di atas meja ruang tamu dengan rapi. "Dasar suka main curang. Dia masuk ke dalam rumahku seenaknya sendiri." Seungyoon kembali keluar rumah, dia ingin membeli sesuatu di toko swalayan dua puluh empat jam.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon berjalan menghampiri rak kebutuhan rumah tangga. "Lem lalat ampuh dijamin lalat tidak bisa terbang lagi." Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Ah lem lalat kurang kuat, aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih kuat dan lebih besar." Ia letakkan kembali lem lalat ke dalam raknya sebelum berjalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat barang yang ia pikir tepat untuk kasusnya. "Ini sepertinya cukup."

Seungyoon mengambil dua puluh kotak lem tikus, memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan dan membawanya ke kasir. Setelah membayar semua barang yang ia beli dan mengacuhkan tatapan dari si kasir yang mungkin belum pernah melihat orang membeli lem tikus dalam jumlah luar biasa. Seungyoon pulang dengan perasaan puas.

Seungyoon meletakkan lem tikus itu di depan jendela dan pintu rumahnya. "Rasakan! Saat kau masuk dan kejutan! Kakimu menginjak lem tikus, seharusnya kau bersyukur aku tidak menebar paku payung." Seungyoon menatap puas lem tikus terakhir yang ia letakkan di depan pintu yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan balkon.

"Itu hanya jebakan murahan."

"Astaga!" pekik Seungyoon berbalik dan memegangi dadanya, karena kehadiran Mino yang tiba-tiba. "Bisakah kau muncul dengan cara normal?!" teriaknya kesal.

"Jika aku muncul dengan cara yang normal pasti kakiku menginjak lem tikus."

"Itu yang aku harapkan," bisik Seungyoon pelan.

"Senjata makan tuan."

"Apa mak…" Seungyoon menunduk dan mendapati kaki kanannya yang berbalut kaos kaki putih baru menginjak lem tikus jebakannya. "Sial!" pekiknya dan lebih menyebalkan lagi saat ia dapati makhluk aneh itu menghilang dari hadapannya. "Muncul tiba-tiba! pergi tiba-tiba! dan sekarang kakiku menginjak lem! Ahhh…, hidupku benar-benar tragis." Dengan pasrah Seungyoon melepas kaos kaki barunya dan mencampakkannya ke dalam tempat sampah.

Seungyoon melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk angka tengah malam. "Baiklah aku ngantuk sekarang, aku lanjutkan perlawananku besok pagi," gumam Seungyoon sambil menyeret tubuhnya menuju kamar.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fire

Halo ini chapter 4 update malam-malam ala uji nyali. Ada yang punya rekomendari fanfic yang bagus tidak? Kalau bisa yang sudah selesai hehehe karena waktu nyari sendiri ada fic yang bagus tapi gak selesai. Mengecewakan…., terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan terima kasih atas masukannya. Salah ketik, alur terlalu cepat, cerita aneh gak nyambung ya semua itu kesalahan saya, harap maklum. Oke selamat membaca

¶¶¶

_"Kang Seungyoon kau ada waktu hari ini?"_

"_Ya Hyung, aku selalu ada waktu untukmu."_

"_Pulang sekolah aku jemput ya kita jalan-jalan."_

"_Ini kencan ya Hyung?"_

"_Hahaha! Mungkin—terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa."_

"_Baiklah aku tunggu Hyung di depan gerbang sekolah."_

Seungyoon mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kemeja seragamnya. Otaknya sudah memutar berbagai momen indah yang akan ia habiskan dengan Jinwoo hari ini.

"Kenapa cengar-cengir seperti itu?" Ejek Taehyun.

"Diam kau. Aku sedang kasmaran."

"Menyebalkan sekali! Aku heran bagaimana Jinwoo _hyung _bisa menyukai orang sepertimu?"

"Nam Taehyun hari ini suasana hatiku sangat baik—jadi akan aku abaikan kata-kata kurang sopanmu itu."

"Kurang sopan bagian mana? Semua itu kenyataan, seharusnya seorang Kim Jinwoo bisa mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik darimu."

"Lebih baik dariku? Kau?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu."

"Tidak mungkin seorang Kim Jinwoo memilih bocah tengil sepertimu."

"Ya! Kang Seungyoon! Mau merasakan bogem mentahku!"

"Tabahkan hatimu Taehyun aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan kekasih yang baik suatu saat nanti."

Taehyun hanya mendesis pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi, meninggalkan Seungyoon seorang diri di atap sekolah. Melihat seorang Kang Seungyoon yang sedang kasmaran sangat menjijikkan bagi Taehyun. "Apa-apaan dia itu?" keluh Seungyoon sambil menoleh melirik punggung Taehyun.

"Jam istirahat ya?"

Seungyoon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Kau siapa?"

"Kau lupa padaku?"

"Bukan begitu namamu siapa? Aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu makhluk aneh selamanya kan?" Tanya Seungyoon tanpa menoleh.

"Apa kau menerima cintaku sekarang?"

"Cih! Jangan mimpi!" bentak Seungyoon.

"Baiklah, namaku Mino."

"Mino. Kau sudah tahu namaku jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri."

"Sudah makan siang?" Mino mengikuti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Seungyoon, bersandar pada pagar pengaman.

"Apa urusanmu?" Seungyoon balik bertanya dengan malas.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Aku sudah makan." Seungyoon berbalik bermaksud untuk pergi karena kehadiran Mino sangat membosankan, tidak menarik perhatian, tidak membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Oh ya, satu lagi aku tidak ingin menyimpan barang-barang pemberianmu."

"Kang Seungyoon. Aku menunggumu sangat lama apa kau tidak bisa mengerti?"

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku Mino."

"Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan, kau bisa belajar untuk mencintaiku perlahan-lahan."

Seungyoon hanya menggeleng pelan. "Sepertinya memang tidak bisa ya?" Mino menatap sedih kepada Seungyoon, namun itu hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum sebuah senyuman yang terlihat berbahaya muncul menghiasi wajahnya. "Baiklah jika keinginanmu bermain kasar."

Seungyoon berbalik menatap Mino. "Sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa memilihku? Bukankah ini Negara merdeka? Memaksa seseorang adalah tindakan melanggar hukum."

"Itu hanya hukuman untuk sesama manusi, aku _elf_. Hukum itu tidak berlaku padaku."

Seungyoon yakin jika bukan dirinya yang mendengar pengakuan Mino tentang siapa dirinya, pasti mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menganggap otak Mino sinting. Tapi Seungyoon mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa Mino bukanlah seorang manusia. "Aku pernah mendengar bahwa _elf _adalah makhluk yang indah." Ucap Seungyoon.

"Apa kau mengakuinya setelah bertemu denganku?"

Seungyoon mengamati lekat-lekat wajah dan postur tubuh Mino, tampan. Tentu saja makhluk yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang sangat tampan. Tapi masalah cinta tidak bisa hanya diukur dari penampilan fisik saja. "Ya kau sangat tampan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Aku melempar pertanyaan yang sama padamu, kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintai bangsamu sendiri daripada membuang waktumu untuk memaksaku?"

Mino mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Pertanyaan Seungyoon benar-benar telak. Seungyoon bisa melihat raut wajah Mino berubah keras. "Jangan menemui Kim Jinwoo." Ucap Mino singkat sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Seungyoon bersamaan dengan hembusan angin musim panas.

Seungyoon hanya mengerutkan dahinya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah. Peringatan Mino, tentu saja ia abaikan. Jinwoo sangat penting bagi hidupnya. Sementara Mino hanya makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyatakan cinta padanya.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon benar-benar menikmati hari sekolahnya, sungguh pelajaran yang membosankan sama sekali tidak terasa saat dirinya berpikir tentang hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan dilakukannya sepulang sekolah nanti bersama Kim Jinwoo. Saat bel tanda pelajaran berakhir Seungyoon dengan cepat melesat keluar kelas, tidak peduli dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yang diberikan Taehyun.

"_Hyung!"_ Pekik Seungyoon saat dilihatnya Jinwoo sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Seungyoon berlari dengan cepat menuju ke tempat Jinwoo berdiri. "_Hyung _sudah lama menungguku?"

"Belum, mungkin baru sepuluh menit."

"Terima kasih _Hyung _sudah datang menjemputku."

"Tidak masalah aku kan membawa kendaraan sendiri. Ayo pergi sekarang supaya kita pulang tidak terlalu malam nanti."

"Baiklah." Seungyoon mengangguk pelan kemudian dengan bahagia dia duduk di kursi penumpang. Tidak ada yang terjadi, Seungyoon yakin ancaman Mino hanya omong kosong belaka. "Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Kafe langganan, maaf aku tidak bisa mengajakmu ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Ternyata hari liburku diubah jadi aku memanfaatkan jam istirahat untuk keluar denganmu."

"Tidak masalah _Hyung_."

"Terima kasih Seungyoon." Tangan kanan Jinwoo bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Seungyoon. Seungyoon yang mengetahui hal itu dari pantulan kaca spion hanya bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat maksud Jinwoo.

Seungyoon menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya saat tangan Jinwoo berhasil menggenggam tangannya. Sakit, entah mengapa sentuhan tangan Jinwoo pada permukaan kulitnya menimbulkan rasa terbakar. Seungyoon ingin bertahan, tapi rasa terbakar itu sungguh menyakitkan dan membuatnya terpaksa menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jinwoo.

"Ada apa?" nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari pertanyaan Jinwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_, hanya telapak tanganku gatal mungkin ada serangga yang menggigit."

"Oh begitu aku pikir aku menggenggam terlalu kuat."

Seungyoon hanya melempar senyuman seadanya sebelum pandangannya kembali tertuju pada jalanan yang mereka lewati. Lima menit kemudian mobil yang Jinwoo kendarai terparkir rapi di depan kafe langganan mereka.

"Seungyoon apa kau tahu jika sesuatu mengganggu Taehyun?"

"Apa?"

"Entahlah sekarang dia bersikap dingin padaku."

"Oh itu."

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja Taehyun menyukaimu tapi kau memilihku _Hyung _karena itu dia kesal. Tenang saja Taehyun itu tipe orang yang mudah berpindah hati." Jinwoo hanya membalas pernyataan Seungyoon dengan sebuah tawa yang membuat jantung Seungyoon berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Tangan Seungyoon bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Jinwoo, memasuki kafe dengan cara bergandengan tangan pasti sangat menyenangkan, begitulah pikiran Seungyoon berteriak dengan girang. Namun, rasa panas itu kembali mengejutkan Seungyoon bagaimana mungkin kulit tangan Jinwoo berubah menjadi sepanas api.

"Seungyoon kau baik-baik saja?"

"I—iya _Hyung_." Balas Seungyoon terbata, diliriknya telapak tangan Jinwoo dan tidak ada yang aneh dari telapak tangan Jinwoo. Sebuah meja yang terletak di dekat jendela menjadi pilihan Jinwoo, dengan semangat Seungyoon mengikuti langkah kaki laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Jinwoo meraih buku menu memeriksa deretan menu yang tertulis di dalamnya dengan mata menyipit, terlihat sangat imut di mata Seungyoon. "Sepertinya makanan yang dingin dan manis cocok untuk musim panas."

"Aku setuju dengan _Hyung."_

Seungyoon memeriksa keadaan di dalam kafe sementara Jinwoo menulis pesanan mereka. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Oh." Seungyoon kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Jinwoo. "Lumayan, tidak ada yang istimewa."

"Pelajaranmu, apa kau mengalami kesulitan?"

"Tidak ada _Hyung_ jika aku kesulitan aku pasti langsung minta tolong Seunghoon _hyung_."

¶¶¶

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Apa kau senang hari ini?"

"Ya, aku senang sekali _Hyung_."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Seungyoon?" Jinwo melempar tatapan penuh curiga kepada Seungyoon sebab berulang kali anak itu menghindari sentuhannya.

"Ah tidak ada _Hyung_." Balas Seungyoon sambil melempar senyum palsu, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan bahwa sentuhan Jinwoo terasa panas membakar. Seungyoon melangkah keluar saat mobil Jinwoo berhenti di depan rumahnya. "Sampai jumpa _Hyung_!" ucap Seungyoon girang kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

Seungyoon melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Jinwoo menghilang dari pandangannya. Kemudian dengan langkah menghentak-hentak karena kesal dia berjalan menyusuri halaman rumahnya. Seungyoon berhenti di depan salah satu pohon sakura kemudian menghadiahinya sebuah tendangan. "Ya! Kau cari gara-gara ya?! Menghancurkan kesenanganku!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" Mino bertanya sambil melompat turun dari cabang pohon dan berdiri di hadapan Seungyoon.

"Pohon ini kan tempat kesukaanmu, dasar kurang kerjaan."

"Kenapa kesal seperti itu? bukankah orang yang baru pulang kencan seharusnya bahagia?"

"Jangan menggodaku! Dan jangan pura-pura polos. Ini semua pasti rencanamu."

"Rencana apa?" Mino melempar tatapan polos yang membuat Seungyoon semakin kesal.

"Cih!" desis Seungyoon. "Oh ya kau selalu mengabulkan permintaanku, sekarang jika aku minta kau pergi dari hidupku apa kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Tidak." Balas Mino singkat.

"Sudah aku duga, makhluk sial." Seungyoon melengos pergi tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Mino, toh makhluk itu bisa muncul di mana-mana sesuka hatinya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?!" pekik Mino dugaan Seungyoon tepat sekarang Mino berjalan di sampingnya dan melempar pertanyaan menyebalkan tanpa henti.

"Pergi." Balas Seungyoon singkat.

"Kau tidak masuk ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Rahasia."

"Kau pikir bisa kabur dariku?"

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Pergi dengan seragam?"

"Terserah aku! Diamlah! Mulutmu itu tidak lelah ya bergerak terus?!"

GREPP! Mino menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Seungyoon dan menariknya kembali memasuki halaman rumahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Memaksamu."

"Memaksaku? Ya! Apa kau akan memperkosaku?! Lepaskan! Apa kau gila!" Seungyoon meronta namun apa daya Mino bukanlah manusia. Mino masih menyeretnya menaiki anak tangga menuju pintu masuk. Seungyoon semakin panik, dia harus melakukan pembelaan diri terakhir.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Seungyoon menendang punggung Mino, pengalaman dari perkelahian yang sering ia ikuti bersama Taehyun ternyata membuahkan hasil. Mungkin karena terkejut genggaman tangan Mino terlepas. Seungyoon berbalik dan berlari dengan tergesa hingga dia lupa jika ada anak tangga di bawahnya.

BRUUKK! "Kang Seungyoon!" pekik Mino panik.

Seungyoon terduduk di atas tanah sambil memegangi kaki kanannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gumam Mino pelan sambil duduk di samping Seungyoon.

"Sakit…," keluh Seungyoon. "Sepertinya kakiku patah."

"Jangan bercanda!" pekik Mino.

"Siapa yang bercanda dengan masalah sepenting ini?! Dasar makhluk gila!" teriak Seungyoon marah.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu sekarang juga."

"Tidak mau! Menyingkirlah! Jauhi aku!" Mino berdiri mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Seungyoon, penolakan Seungyoon benar-benar melukai dirinya sekarang. Namun, dia akan tetap memperhatikan Seungyoon memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja.

Seungyoon mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku kemeja seragamnya untuk menghubungi ambulans. Sementara itu Mino hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Seungyoon.

"_Tidak, kepala saya tidak sakit iya saya masih sadar hanya kaki kanan saya yang sepertinya patah. Baik terima kasih." _Seungyoon mendesah pelan setelah menyebutkan alamat tempat tinggalnya secara lengkap. Kakinya terasa lumayan baik pasti karena hormone adrenalin yang dilepas oleh tubuhya, dan besok pasti rasanya sangat sakit.

Saat ambulans datang dan petugas kesehatan membawanya Kang Seungyoon tidak melihat kehadiran Mino. "Pasti kabur," gumamnya pelan.

"Siapa? Apa ada yang menyerangmu?" salah seorang petugas medis yang tak sengaja mendengar Seungyoon bertanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Oh tidak ada Tuan, tidak ada siapa-siapa hanya kucing liar yang biasa mampir ke rumah."

¶¶¶

"Kang Seungyoon apa yang kau pikirkan sampai terjatuh?!" pekik Jinwoo dengan panik.

"Hanya terpelest _Hyung _tidak apa-apa, ternyata kakiku hanya terkilir saja tidak sampai patah." Balas Seungyoon kemudian nyengir lebar.

PLAAKK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di puncak kepala Seungyoon. "_Hyung_ Aku sedang sakit jahat sekali." Rengek Seungyoon.

"Aku cemas sekali kau tahu! Aku bahkan tidak sempat makan malam!" gerutu Jinwoo.

"Oh kebetulan aku juga belum makan, kita makan bersama ya _Hyung_."

"Tidak. Kau harus makan makanan rumah sakitmu." Seungyoon menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menggerutu dan sedikit menyelipkan kalimat-kalimat cemoohan untuk Jinwoo. Jinwoo hanya tersenyum maklum karena Seungyoon masih anak SMA.

"_Hyung _aku ingin pulang di sini tidak asyik."

"Kau ini! Belum satu hari di rumah sakit sudah mau pulang. Kalau di rumah siapa yang akan menjagamu?"

"Aku bisa sendiri aku kan sudah dewasa _Hyung_ biasanya Nyonya Nam datang." Balas Seungyoon meyakinkan Jinwoo dengan menyebutkan ibu sahabat karibnya, Nam Taehyun.

"Mungkin aku harus menghubungi ayah dan ibumu."

"Tidak usah _Hyung _mereka juga tidak akan peduli. Mereka tidak mungkin pulang."

"Kau tinggal bersamaku dan Seunghoon saja untuk sementara waktu sampai keadaanmu pulih, bagaimana?"

Seungyoon menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Tawaran Jinwoo terdengar seperti ide bagus yang menyenangkan tapi bagaimana dengan Mino. Seungyoon yakin makhluk aneh itu tidak akan tinggal diam dan dirinya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Jinwoo, tersayangnya.

"Terima kasih _Hyung _ tapi aku benar-benar bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Jinwoo melempar tatapan tidak yakin kepada Seungyoon. "Baiklah jika _Hyung _bersikeras untuk membantuku, begini saja tolong carikan tempat tinggal untukku. Aku ingin tinggal di tempat yang lebih kecil."

"Kau berencana pindah?!" pekik Jinwoo terkejut.

"Ya _Hyung_."

"Oh kalau itu aku dengar di apartemen Taehyun ada, nanti aku hubungi Nyonya Nam untuk konfirmasi. Apa kau bersedia tinggal berdekatan dengan Taehyun?"

"Tentu saja aku bersedia! Tapi kenapa Taehyun tidak memberitahuku ya?"

"Apa kau memberitahunya tentang rencana kepindahanmu?"

"Tidak _Hyung_."

"Kang Seungyoon kau yakin kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu?"

"_Hyung…_," rengek Seungyoon kemudian diiringi oleh tawa keduanya. Jinwoo memukul pelan lutut Seungyoon yang sehat. Keduanya tampak begitu bahagia tanpa sadar akan kehadiran seseorang yang mengawasi dari luar jendela kamar Kang Seungyoon.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku Seungyoon." Mino menatap sedih kedekatan Seungyoon dengan Kim Jinwoo.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	5. Chapter 5 I'm Sorry

Chapter 5

I'm Sorry

Halo ini chapter 5 baiklah basa-basinya tidak akan terlalu panjang, yang jelas saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah bersedia membaca, mereview dan mengikuti cerita saya (ala pidato kenegeraaan) selamat membaca ya… tolong kritik yang membangun hehehehe

¶¶¶

"Kang Seungyoon." Seungyoon mengacuhkan panggilan Mino dia terus berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan susah payah menggunakan tongkat penyangga. "Aku bisa membantumu."

"Diam!" bentak Seungyoon kesal. "Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya, pergi dari hidupku, aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu lagi."

"Tidak, aku sudah menjawab dengan jelas sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jinwoo! Aku mencintainya!" Seungyoon berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Aku akan membuatmu meninggalkannya."

"Kau…," desis Seungyoon. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" Seungyoon melempar tongkatnya kesal kemudian menatap Mino, sedikit berpikir. Baiklah tidak ada salahnya sedikit memanfaatkan makhluk aneh di hadapannya sekarang. "Bantu aku pergi ke kamar."

"Apa?!" Mino tidak mempercayai pendengarannnya, Seungyoon menyerah.

"Bantu aku! Apa telingamu tersumbat?!"

"Baiklah jangan berteriak terus, apa tenggorokanmu tidak sakit." Mino berjalan mendekati Seungyoon kemudian memeluk pinggang Seungyoon. "Pejamkan matamu." Perintahnya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku kan?"

"Percayalah."

Seungyoon pun menurut, ia pejamkan kedua matanya. Dan hal yang ia rasakan hanya semilir angin lembut sebelum Mino memintanya untuk membuka kedua matanya kembali. "Wow!" pekik Seungyoon saat dirinya secara ajaib sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. "Seharusnya aku melihat apa yang terjadi," gumam Seungyoon pelan.

"Kau akan buta jika melihat apa yang terjadi."

"Benarkah?!"

"Untuk apa aku bohong. Kau bisa naik ke tempat tidur sendiri kan? Akan aku ambilkan tongkatmu yang tertinggal di luar."

"Pergilah." Pelan, Seungyoon naik ke atas tempat tidurnya menyamankan tubuhnya kemudian memandangi apapun yang terlihat menarik sekarang.

"Wah kau bisa naik ke atas tempat tidur sendiri." Ucap Mino sok ramah, Seungyoon hanya menghembuskan nafasnya jengah tanpa ada maksud untuk menimpali ucapan Mino. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak mau _Kimbab, Ramyun_, atau _nasi goreng_? Aku bisa pergi membelikannya untukmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Mino dengan gaya sok ramahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar. Pergilah aku mau tidur."

"Aku mengerti jika kau marah padaku, maaf, aku minta maaf. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup? Mudah sekali mengucapkan aaf setelah semua perbuatan menyebalkanmu itu." Mino hanya menundukkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap kedua mata Seungyoon dan membuatnya lebih marah lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi?"

"Entahlah saat itu aku hanya terbawa emosi."

"Bohong!" bentak Seungyoon. "Itu pasti sudah terencana dengan baik di dalam otak anehmu, kau memang makhluk aneh."

"Berhenti mengataiku Kang Seungyoon."

"Kenapa?! Tidak suka?! Kenyataannya kau memang makhluk aneh, bukan manusia." Mino mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat tidak ingin terpancing emosi.

"Tidurlah jika perutmu sudah kenyang." Ucap Mino sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Seungyoon. Seungyoon menghembuskan nafas yang bahkan tidak ia sadari sudah ditahannya, matanya memandangi tongkat penyangganya yang Mino letakkan di dekat ranjang tempat tidur.

"Makhluk aneh," gumam Seungyoon sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur.

¶¶¶

Suara berisik di luar mengganggu nyenyaknya acara tidur seorang Kang Seungyoon. Gelap, hanya kegelapan yang pekat menyambut kedua mata Seungyoon pada detik ketika mereka terbuka. Suara berisik di luar ternyata suara berisik yang tercipta akibat hujan badai. Seketika ia tegakkan tubuhnya, meraih ponsel di atas meja nakas untuk menghubungi siapapun hanya untuk mendapati tanda sinyal kosong. "Sial!" umpat Seungyoon.

JDAAR! Suara keras halilintar membuatnya tersentak. Seungyoon mencoba untuk bertahan meski rasa takut menjalar dengan sangat kuat. Hujan badai telah meninggalkan trauma di dalam dirinya, sebuah kejadian yang tidak ingin ia ingat kembali. Suara keras terus bersahut-sahutan di luar, bayangan pepohonan sakura yang terombang-ambing angina tercetak jelas pada tirai jendela kamarnya.

"_Hyung_," gumam Seungyoon sambil terus berusaha menghubungi Jinwoo. Suara di luar semakin menakutka, Seungyoon berusaha untuk bertahan sekuat tenaga tidak ingin bibirnya mengucapkan nama tabu itu. Kemudian kilatan cahaya yang paling terang terlihat, hanya terpaut satu detik suara menggelgar yang paling kuat meruntuhkan pertahanan Seungyoon. "Mino tolong!"

Seungyoon membulatkan kedua matanya, meski kedua matanya terasa perih karena cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba itu. Mino tidak datang tapi lampu kamarnya hidup, suara hujan, angin, dan halilintar di luar tidak terdengar lagi. Padahal dari jendela kamarnya ia bisa melihat bahwa badai masih berlangsung. Dan listrik masih padam.

"Lebih baik?"

Seungyoon menatap Mino yang sekarang berdiri di tengah ruangan kamarnya. "Lumayan."

"Kau tidak kaget aku muncul tiba-tiba?"

Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Lama-lama aku terbiasa."

Mino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela kamar Seungyoon. "Badai belum berhenti, aku tidak bisa membeli makanan dimanapun. Kau pasti lapar."

Seungyoon ingin menolak pernyataan Mino namun suara perutnya benar-benar keluar di saat yang tidak tepat. Mino tersenyum simpul. "Kau sangat lapar. Tidak perlu bohong."

"Aku punya simpanan _ramyun_, telur, dan sayuran." Seungyoon menatap Mino ragu-ragu, rasanya sangat menyebalkan harus meminta pada seseorang yang kau benci. "Bisakah kau memasakkannya untukku?"

"Tentu, tunggulah aku tidak akan lama."

Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum kerutan di dahinya muncul. "Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa memunculkan makanan secara tiba-tiba?!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi pohon sakura bisa berbunga, salju di musim panas, kaca pecah, rasa panas."

"Semua itu berhubungan dengan alam, aku berbicara dengan mereka dan meminta bantuan."

"Tapi makanan juga berasal dari alam." Seungyoon bersikeras.

"Aku tidak bisa membujuk bungkus ramyun untuk memasak sendiri Kang Seungyoon, atau meminta restoran sushi mengantar makanan gratis ke rumahmu."

"Tapi,"

"Kita lanjutkan nanti." potong Mino cepat dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Seungyoon.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kesal apa dia PMS, mungkin saja kan dia bukan manusia." Gerutu Seungyoon pelan setelah Mino pergi. Seungyoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan pelan dia berdiri dari tempat tidur dan menggunakan tongkat penyangganya.

Ia singkap tirai penutup jendela dan pemandangan hujan badai di luar sana langsung menyambutnya. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai membayangkan kejadian di masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan, kejadian yang berhubungan dengan hujan badai.

"Makanannya sudah siap."

"Terima kasih," gumam Seungyoon.

"Mau aku bantu ke ruang makan?"

"Tidak tapi terima kasih atas tawaranmu." Seungyoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia pun berjalan pelan menggunakan tongkat penyangganya keluar kamar menuju ruang makan.

Mino yang terus memperhatikan raut wajah Seungyoon tidak bisa lagi menahan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan. "Kau tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu Kang Seungyoon."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengubah apapun, apa kau bisa menghilangkan ingatanku?"

"Untuk apa?"

Seungyoon menatap Mino, mengiba. "Menghilangkan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan."

"Itu bagian hidupmu kau harus menerimanya."

"Cih! Tidak berguna!" dengus Seungyoon dan Mino hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tatapan geram.

Sesampainya mereka di meja makan Seungyoon langsung menyantap ramyun buatan Mino dengan lahap karena perutnya benar-benar lapar. Seungyoon bermaksud untuk menyumpit lembaran rumput laut kering saat dirinya teringat sesuatu. "Kau lapar?"

"Tidak makanlah dengan pelan jangan sampai tersedak."

Seungyoon memasukkan lima lembar potongan rumput laut kering ke dalam mangkuk ramyunnya. "Kau makan apa?"

"Kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak jika makananmu menjijikkan."

Mino menautkan kedua alisya mendengar kalimat Seungyoon. "Kau terlalu sering menonton film horror omong kosong bersama sahabatmu, si belah tengah itu."

"Jangan menghina sahabatku!" peringat Seungyoon serius.

"Maaf." Balas Mino singkat.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan meminta maaf padaku?"

"Jika salah harus minta maaf kan?" Mino balik melepar pertanyaan kepada Seungyoon.

"Aku hanya bercanda tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Bercanda? Tapi kau terdengar serius."

Seungyoon hanya melempar kedua bola matanya, jengah menanggapi Mino. Jika makhluk di hadapannya ini sudah mengenal dunia manusia dengan baik bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bisa membedakan arti dibalik sebuah ucapan.

Seungyoon menjauhkan mangkuk ramyun yang kosong dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Terima kasih Mino." Ucapnya sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Tentu." Gumam Mino namun tidak tertangkap oleh kedua telinga Mino.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur kembali, hujan badai di luar masih belum berhenti dan sinyal di ponselnya belum juga kembali. Di luar kegelapan masih menyelimuti dengan pekat. Seungyoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam meski listrik di rumahnya secara ajaib menyala namun kilatan di luar masih cukup mengganggunya.

"Kau butuh teman tidur?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu lebih banyak dibandingkan dirimu sendiri."

"Oh." Balas Seungyoon singkat.

Mino berjalan ke sisi ranjang tempat tidur yang ditempati Seungyoon, ia tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Mino duduk di lantai bersandar pada kaca jendela kamar, menghadap Seungyoon. "Tidurlah aku akan mengawasimu." Ucap Mino.

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, kehadiran Mino telah mengusir semua rasa takut dan cemasnya terhadap hujan badai yang sedang berlangsung di luar.

¶¶¶

Suara berisik dari luar berhasil membangunkan Seungyoon yang masih setia bergelung di dalam selimut yang sebenarnya terasa panas itu, namun malas ia lepaskan. Saat kedua matanya terbuka Mino sudah mengilang dari tempatnya duduk tadi malam.

Sinyal di ponsel belum kembali, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada betapa parahnya badai tadi malam dan tanpa akses komunikasi ia hanya bisa berharap semoga orang-orang yang dia kenal dalam keadaan baik.

Sambil mengerutkan keningnya Seungyoon memutuskan untuk bangun, meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan berantakan. Melihat sumber suara berisik yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur ruamhku?"

"Membuatkanmu sarapan."

Sambil bertumpu pada kedua tongkat penyangganya Seungyoon memperhatikan Mino yang terlihat seperti pekerja di kafe. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih yang ia pakai digulung sampai siku, ditambah mimik wajah seriusnya itu yang terlihat _konyol_.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat sarapan?"

"Tidak ada tapi kau membutuhkan sarapan."

"Aku makan di kantin sekolah."

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah kan? Selain karena kau sakit aku rasa jalanan masih belum dibersihkan setelah badai semalam."

"Aku bisa mencari cara lain."

"Seperti?" Mino terus melempar pertanyaan tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan kesibukannya menyiapkan makanan.

"Apapun tanpa bantuanmu."

Sejak hari kelahiran seorang Kang Seungyoon, Song Minho terus memperhatikan dan menjaganya namun di sisi lain masih banyak hal-hal yang tidak dia pahami dari Seungyoon. Seperti kebiasaannya melemparkan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Aku sudah berbelanja untukmu, kau bisa sedikit membayarku dengan ucapan terima kasih daripada ucapan kasar seperti tadi."

"Aku tidak kasar Mino, kau saja yang bersikap seenakmu sendiri."

"Seungyoon kesabaranku bisa habis saat menghadapimu." Ucap Mino datar tanpa menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan saat kesabaranmu habis? Maaf jika ucapanku melukaimu atau apalah itu. Tinggalkan aku."

"Sarapannya siap kemarilah, tidak baik makan sambil berdiri kan?" Mino melempar tanya sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Keras kepala," dengus Seungyoon namun kedua kakinya tetap melangkah menuju meja makan dengan bantuan tongkat penyangganya.

"Begitu kan lebih baik." ucap Mino yang diabaikan oleh Seungyoon karena sibuk melahap _Kimbapnya. _"Apa rencanamu hari ini?" Seungyoon hanya menjawab dengan mengendikkan bahu saja. "Apa Taehyun, Seunghoon, atau—Jinwoo akan datang?" Lagi-lagi Seungyoon hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Setelah semua potongan _Kimbap _menghilang dari piring makannya, Seungyoon menenggak air minum dan bersiap pergi tidak memedulikan kehadiran Mino. atau sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau sangat membenciku rupanya."

"Aku tidak membencimu hanya saja—kau itu menjengkelkan seperti nyamuk. Bagaimana jika tubuhmu aku setrum?"

"Jika aku nyamuk berarti aku boleh menghisap darahmu."

Seungyoon hanya memaki dalam hati, merutuki kesalahan pilihan kalimatnya. "Sangat menyebalkan." Desisnya dengan kadar kejengkelan yang semakin bertambah.

"Seungyoon tunggu! Aku ingin meminta maaf dan melakukan apa saja untuk membayar kesalahanku."

Seungyoon menautkan kedua alisnya. Kalimat Mino terdengar menarik. "Apapun?!" pekik Seungyoon.

"Ya apapun kecuali permintaanmu agar aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu."

"Pembohong tadi kau bilang bisa minta bebas, tetap saja bersyarat." Keluh Seungyoon pelan.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, tawaranku tidak datang dua kali."

Seungyoon menatap dalam-dalam wajah Mino yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, sesuatu yang bisa membuat Mino tersiksa ya, dirinya harus memikirkan hal itu. "Baiklah aku sebutkan permintaanku."

"Setuju."

"Pertama kau harus melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga sampai semua kekacauan akibat badai ini selesai."

"Itu mudah saja."

"Tanpa kekuatanmu lakukan seperti manusia. Lalu biarkan aku dengan Jinwoo _hyung _jangan mengganggu kami."

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan keduamu."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi, kau bisa pergi denganku atau mengawasiku selama aku pergi dengan Jinwoo."

"Apa kau menantangku Seungyoon?"

"Tidak, dirimu sendiri yang mengatakan aku bisa meminta apapun kecuali memintamu untuk pergi."

Mino menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan amarahnya sekarang. "Baiklah aku kabulkan tapi kau tahu sendiri kan apa resikonya saat kau membuatku marah."

"Dengar Mino. Meski aku lemah dan aku pasti kalah, kau tidak bisa mengatur hidupku. Aku berhak memilih jalan hidupku sendiri, aku juga berhak mencintai siapapun. Aku bukan tikus percobaan. Mungkin, di masa lalu kau pernah tersakiti tapi itu bukan alasan yang membenarkan semua tindakan pemaksaanmu itu. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau menjadi milikku Kang Seungyoon."

"Oh tentu saja kau bisa Mino, mudah saja kau melakukannya kau bisa membuatku bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu dengan semua ancaman yang mungkin sudah kau rencanakan di dalam otakmu itu. Tapi kau hanya bisa memiliki tubuhku bukan hatiku, itu sama saja seperti memiliki mayat atau patung. Lakukan saja permintaanku aku mau mandi."

Mino hanya terpaku di tempat mendengar semua kalimat panjang lebar yang diucapkan oleh seorang Kang Seungyoon. Ingatannya kembali pada waktu yang hampir seratus tahun berlalu. Saat manusia yang ia cintai memberi perlawanan, rupanya kata-kata memiliki dampak yang lebih besar daripada tusukan pedang paling tajam.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar ya?" Seungyoon bertanya kepada bayangannya yang terpantul di dalam cermin oval. "Ah tidak masalah. Salah sendiri memaksa orang." Ucap Seungyoon mencoba membenarkan semua tindakannya.

¶¶¶

"Jangan ke sini lantainya basah!" pekik Mino mengejutkan Seungyoon yang bermaksud pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton film.

"Kau—benar-benar melakukan perintahku." Seungyoon dengan tatapan tidak percayanya yang tampak sangat manis di mata Mino.

"Aku sudah berjanji."

Seungyoon masih melempar tatapan yang sama, Mino mengepel lantai dengan cara manusia normal benar-benar terlihat—terlihat—aneh, unik, diluar dugaan, dan konyol. "Kau jelek sekali Mino!" seru Seungyoon sekuat tenaga kemudian disusul dengan tawa keras yang menggema ke seluruh rumah.

"Kau mau apa ke sini?" Mino bertanya disela-sela kesibukannya mengepel lantai mengabaikan tawa Seungyoon yang sebenarnya sangat menjengkelkan. Dan untuk informasi jangan membayangkan Mino mengepel dengan alat pel berbentuk tongkat dengan ujung sapu pel. Tidak, salah besar. Bayangkanlah seorang Mino mengepel lantai dengan kain, bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan tangan kirinya. Pemandangan yang menakjubkan bukan?

"Aku mau melihat film." Balas Seungyoon menahan tawa.

"Listriknya masih padam."

"Benarkah?!" pekik Seungyoon berarti listrik di rumahnya yang satu-satuny menyala karena kekuatan Mino, ia raih ponsel di saku celana depannya untuk memastikan bahwa Mino tidak sedang bermain-main, dan benar saja tidak ada sinyal. "Aku rasa badai tadi malam sangat hebat."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Melihat keadaan di luar."

"Lihat dari balkon saja."

"Tidak usah diberi tahu, aku sudah mengerti. Kau pikir aku bodoh." Dengus Seungyoon kemudian dengan berhati-hati diapun bergerak melintasi ruang keluarga menuju balkon.

Hal pertama yang Seungyoon lihat adalah petugas yang sedang membenahi kabel listrik, kabel telepon, kabel internet, dan kabel-kabel lain yang entah berfungsi untuk apa. Langit tampak cerah, matahari bersinar terang, dan halaman rumahnya yang hancur.

Ranting-ranting sakura berserekan, daun yang rindang itu kini hampir menghilang, hancur, halaman rumahnya benar-benar hancur. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Mino yang entah muncul dari mana namun bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi Seungyoon sekarang.

"Lumayan berantakan."

"Aku bisa membersihkan semuanya."

"Tidak perlu nanti ada petugas kebersihan yang akan membereskannya."

"Apa kau bersimpati padaku?"

"Berhentilah menaruh harapanmu terlalu tinggi Mino."

"Lalu apa alasanmu melarangku? Aku sudah membebaskanmu meminta apapun padaku."

Seungyoon menoleh menatap wajah Mino dengan jengah. "Dengar baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Alasanku kenapa melarangmu membersihkan halaman rumahku yang hancur adalah." Seungyoon mengangkat telunjuk kanannya. "Jika kau menggunakan kekuatanmu di siang bolong seperti ini bisa-bisa nenek tetangga langsung meninggal karena serangan jantung, petugas yang sedang membenahi kabel langsung jatuh, dan banyak kejadian berbahaya lainnya."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu." Balas Mino menahan kesal.

"Kedua." Lanjut Seungyoon sambil mengangkat jari tengahnya. "Jika kau membersihkan halaman rumahku yang luas dan berantakan ini dengan kekuatan manusia _normal, _aku bisa dilaporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan perbudakan modern."

Mino hanya tersenyum kemudian karena wajah Seungyoon tampak sangat manis sekarang tanpa pikir panjang langsung ia cubit pipi kanan Seungyoon dengan lumayan keras. Membuat Seungyoon meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seungyoon langsung menepis tangan Mino dari wajahnya. "Sakit," gerutu Seungyoon sambil mengusap-usap pipi kanannya.

"Aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cepat." Mino melempar tatapan menggoda, yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Tidak perlu nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Selesaikan saja pekerjaan rumahmu jadilah pembantu yang baik." Ledek Seungyoon yang sangat puas melihat wajah kesal Mino.

"Tunggu Kang Seungyoon."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau sudah memaafkan aku kan?"

"Untuk?"

"Kakimu yang terluka."

"Oh—aku rasa sudah."

"Terima kasih."

Seungyoon hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan sikap Mino yang tiba-tiba menyerah. Dan pasrah. "Tidak masalah." Ucap Seungyoon sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Mino seorang diri di balkon rumahnya.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	6. Chapter 6 YOU

Chapter 6

YOU?!

Halo, halo, halo ini ceritanya update kilat hahahahah selamat membaca, mau dong direkomendasikan cerita yang asyik atau ada yang mau pair lain. Saya ingin mencoba pair lain EXO mungkin? Hahahah tapi gak berani lah masalahnya yang suka EXO banyak banget ntar di _bunuh _ane, oke, oke cukup. Terimakasih untuk pembaca setia maaf tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu, suatu hari nanti saya akan membalasnya satu persatu jadi tidak perlu di sebut di lembar cerita heheheh maaf…. Terlalu banyak ketawa. Oke selamat membaca yaaa.

¶¶¶

Suasana kelas sedang sangat gaduh, beberapa murid asyik mengobrol, bermain kapal-kapalan kertas, tidur, atau melakukan hal lain yang wajah saat kelas sedang kosong. Seungyoon sibuk melipat kertas menjadi kapal sebelum ia lempar ke dalam keranjang sampah di depan kelas sementara teman sebangkunya Taehyun sedang sibuk membuat coretan-coretan tidak penting di atas meja mereka.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Sudah sembuh."

"Ah sayang sekali."

"Apa katamu?! Bukannya senang jika sahabat sembuh dari sakit dan hei! Kau sama sekali tidak menjenguk selama aku sakit Nam Taehyun!"

"Aku kan masih kesal."

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas Jinwoo _hyung _memilihku jadi hilangkan semua perasaan irimu itu dan jadilah sahabatku kembali."

"Jika tidak ada hukum di Negara ini sudah aku tenggelamkan tubuhmu di sungai Han, Kang Seungyoon," gerutu Taehyun pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Kang Seungyoon apa rencanamu saat libur musim panas nanti?"

"Entahlah."

"Oh ya, jadi pindah rumah?"

"Aku tidak tahu juga."

"Kau ini jangan membuat orang bingung! Katakan dengan jelas."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Nam Taehyun. Aku…," Seungyoon menggantung kalimatnya sendiri.

"Dasar aneh!" dengus Taehyun.

"Ya aku juga merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa?!" pekik Taehyun tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan ucapan Seungyoon.

"Tidak. Tidak akan aku beritahukan." Balas Seungyoon sambil menyentil dahi Taehyun pelan.

"Pelit!" bentak Taehyun yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Seungyoon. "Apa ini soal Jinwoo _hyung_?"

"Bukan."

"Tapi wajahmu menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Jinwoo _hyung_."

"Diam! Jangan asal tebak! Atau apa itu yang kau harapkan!"

Kemarahan Seungyoon yang tiba-tiba itu justru membuat kecurigaan seorang Nam Taehyun semakin besar. "Kang Seungyoon aku tidak pernah berharap hal buruk terjadi pada kisah cinta kalian. Meski aku kadang iri tapi aku kan sahabatmu. Tidak mungkin seorang sahabat tidak bahagia jika melihat sahabatnya sendiri bahagia."

"Semoga ucapanmu itu jujur." Kalimat Seungyoon benar-benar mengundang aura membunuh Taehyun untuk keluar, beruntung Seungyoon masuk daftar teratas sahabat karibnya jadi tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau bisa bercerita apapun padaku." Ucap Taehyun setelah kesebarannya kembali terkumpul untuk menghadapi Seungyoon.

"Ya, aku curiga dengan Jinwoo _hyung_. Sejak pertemuan kami yang terakhir di rumah sakit saat kakiku terluka, dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku lagi. Setelah badai dan semua jaringan komunikasi pulih dia juga tidak menghubungiku."

"Apa kau menghubunginya?"

"Ya, nomornya tidak aktif."

"Nomor mana yang kau simpan? Jinwoo _hyung _sudah membuang nomor lamanya dua hari yang lalu."

"Benarkah?! Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?"

"Mungkin _Hyung _sedang sangat sibuk. Berpikirlah positif. Atau kau mau mencaritahu?"

"Mencaritahu? Maksudmu memata-matai? Sejenis itu?"

Taehyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias jika di hari biasa Seugyoon akan menertawai usulan konyol itu. Tapi hari ini, kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. "Ya, aku rasa itu ide bagus."

"Kau setuju?!" pekik Taehyun yang bahkan tidak bisa percaya jika Seungyoon setuju dengan usulan ngawurnya itu. "Baiklah pulang sekolah ini kita langsung beraksi."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." balas Seungyoon yakin.

¶¶¶

Dengan bersungut-sungut Seungyoon melangkahkan kakinya melintasi halaman sekolah. Setelah memberikan usulan ngawur yang tanpa pikir panjang ia setujui. Seorang Nam Taehyun mengatakan dengan seenak rambut belahan tengahnya dia mau latihan basket. "Lalu rencana kita?!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan.

"Kapan-kapan saja, ini darurat aku sudah bolos latihan satu minggu. Aku bisa dikeluarkan dari tim utama."

"Tae…"

"Sudah ya sampai besok!" Taehyun memotong kalimat Seungyoon, menepuk pundak kanan Seungyoon sebelum berlari pergi memasuki lapangan basket.

"Pembohong," gerutu Seungyoon. Meski kesal sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan kecuali pulang dan menyimpan semua rasa curiga rapat-rapat. Nomor baru Jinwoo yang ia dapatkan dari Taehyun, entah kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak menjawab panggilannya atau sekedar membaca pesannya. "_Hyung _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa menghilang begitu saja?"

Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya saat dia mengetahui dengan jelas siapa orang menyebalkan yang sedang bersandar pada dinding pagar sekolah. Jangan lupakan kerubungan para anak perempuan dan anak laki-laki yang memandangnya seperti seorang bintang terkenal.

"Apa yang dia inginkan?" gumam Seungyoon pelan sebelum kembali berjalan mengabaikan kehadiran Mino di sekolahnya dan tentu saja ini bukan yang pertama.

"Besok saja kita foto bersama!" pekik Mino mengumbar janji kepada fans dadakannya sebelum berlari mengejar Seungyoon. "Tunggu! Apa kau cemburu?"

"Kenapa otakmu itu selalu berimajinasi dan memikirkan sesuatu yang mustahil." Balas Seungyoon malas.

"Mungkin saja hari ini aku beruntung dank au mengatakan sesuatu yang aku inginkan."

"Mimpi." Balas Seungyoon singkat.

"Jadi apa kau penasaran dengan Jinwoo?"

"Kau yakin ini bukan ulahmu?"

"Hei! Jangan menuduh sembarangan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Wajahmu itu sangat mencurigakan." Ucap Seungyoon sambil terus berusaha berjalan lebih cepat agar dirinya dan Mino berjarak.

"Aku bisa memberi bantuan." Mino terus mengejar langkah kaki Seungyoon dengan sangat mudah.

"Tidak. Kau pasti main curang."

"Sudah aku katakan. Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kekasihmu yang menghilang tiba-tiba itu."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa mempercayaimu Mino."

"Baiklah kalau begitu terserah kau saja. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini, itu urusanmu."

Seungyoon langsung menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya dan berbalik menatap punggung Mino, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Kau pergi?!" seru Seungyoon yang diabaikan oleh Mino. "Hei! Kau meninggalkan aku?!" tak dapat dipercaya kali ini justru Seungyoon yang berbalik mengejar Mino.

Seungyoon menarik dan menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Mino. "Temani aku main." Ucapnya singkat. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa takut di dalam diri Seungyoon, jika seorang Mino marah pasti aka nada hal buruk yang terjadi walau bagaimanapun Mino bukan manusia.

Di luar dugaan Mino menoleh dan memamerkan senyum manisnya. "Akan aku kabulkan permintaanmu."

"Benar kan kau selalu curang!" pekik Seungyoon kesal yang jatuh ke dalam tipuan akting Mino.

"Ayo kita main sepuasnya hari ini!" Seungyoon hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya pertanda kesal. "Jadi apa maianan yang kau inginkan? Atau kau ingin main apa?"

"Ikut aku." Balas Seungyoon singkat dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya dia berjalan di depan memimpin Mino.

¶¶¶

"Ini kan taman bermain untuk anak-anak." Ucap Mino sementara kedua matanya menyapu seluruh taman dan permaianan yang ada di sana. Taman yang sangat bagus tapi untuk anak-anak dan sangat sepi.

"Memang kenapa? Aku sering main ke sini."

"Itu kan dulu saat usiamu lima sampai tujuh tahun."

"Di sini tidak ada batasan umur." Seungyoon berjalan memasuki area taman bermain sementara Mino mengekor di belakang.

"Kenapa sepi sekali di sini?"

"Oh para orangtua memilih menitipkan anak mereka di tempat penitipan anak."

"Sayang sekali. Jika kau punya anak nanti apa kau akan menitipkan anakmu juga?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Aku bahkan belum lulus SMA. Tentu saja hal-hal semacam itu sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikiranku. Ayo main sekarang!"

"Jangan berlari Seungyoon!" pekik Mino mencoba menghentikan Seungyoon khawatir jika kaki Seungyoon masih belum sembuh dengan sempurna namun seperti biasa Seungyoon yang keras kepala tidak akan peduli dengan peringatannya.

Seungyoon sudah duduk pada salah satu dari tiga ayunan yang berada di taman bermain. "Dorong aku." Dan mengeluarkan perintah seenaknya. Tanpa membalas Mino hanya menurut dan mendorong punggung Seungyoon pelan.

"Kau ini bisa mendorong tidak sih?! Lebih keras!" bentak Seugyoon.

"Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?!"

"Di bawah kan pasir, jatuh juga tidak akan mati."

"Baiklah cerewet!"

Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan, sensasi yang terasa sulit untuk diungkapkan saat tubuhmu melayang di udara dan kedua kakimu tidak menginjak tanah. Seungyoon memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan udara bergerak di sekitarnya. Semua kenangan masa kecil yang menyenangkan hadir dengan cepat, kebahagiaan memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Seungyoon membuka kedua matanya dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan pergerakan ayunanya. Sementara itu Mino hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi menunggu ucapan Seungyoon. "Apa kau yang menolongku saat aku jatuh dari ayunan dulu?"

"Memangnya saat itu usiamu berapa?"

"Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas mungkin lima atau enam tahun."

"Bagaimana aku saat itu?"

Seungyoon berdiri dari ayunan, dia ingin menaiki jungkat-jungkit. "Tidak terlalu jelas, samar-samar. Kau terlihat sama seperti sekarang."

Mino berjalan di samping Seungyoon menuju jungkat-jungkit yang Seungyoon inginkan. "Jika jawabanku iya. Kau percaya?"

"Aku percaya." Meski berusaha menahan senyumannya tetap saja ucapan Seungyoon yang manis itu membuat seorang Song Minho tersipu dengan sedikit rona merah tercipta pada kulit wajahnya.

Tentu bukan Seungyoon namanya jika dia tidak meminta atau melakukan hal yang aneh. Dan sekarang dia berdiri di atas jungkat-jungkit memaksa Mino melakukan hal yang sama agar permainan itu bisa dimainkan. Seungyoon melompat turun saat mendengar suara penjual es keliling membuat Mino hampir berteriak karena takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Seungyoon.

"Hei makhluk aneh. Kau makan es krim?" Mino hanya mengangguk sementar Seungyoon langsung berlari menghampiri si penjual es krim.

Cinta. Tentu saja itu bukan kata yang asing dalam kehidupan yang bisa dikatakan abadi seorang Song Minho. Namun kata sederhana itu hingga detik inipun tak mampu ia maknai. Obsesinya yang mungkin sudah menjadi kegilaan pada seorang Kang Seungyoon bukanlah keinginannya. Tapi rupanya takdir selalu mempermainkan kehidupan abadinya yang jauh dari kata keberuntungan itu.

"Tangkap!" teriak Seungyoon sambil melempar satu bungkus es krim stick yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Mino. "Aku yang traktir." Mino hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi semua ulah Seungyoon.

Keduanya duduk di pinggir kolam pasir menikmati es krim stick rasa cokelat dan vanilla. Sementara langit musim panas sudah mulai memerah pertanda matahari akan segera digantikan dengan bulan. "Apa malam ini akan ada badai?"

"Aku bukan peramal cuaca." Balas Mino di sela-sela kegiatannya menikmati es krim stick cokelat traktiran Seungyoon.

"Dasar pelit! Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya."

"Selalu saja menuntut dan memaksa." Protes Mino yang diabaikan oleh Seungyoon dan dibalas dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Baiklah tidak akan ada badai malam ini. Dan malam-malam selanjutnya hingga akhir musim panas. Puas?"

"Lumayan. Jika Jinwoo _hyung _masih mengabaikan aku hari ini, aku mau menyelidiki apa yang terjadi semoga ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Mino."

"Terserahlah jika tidak percaya."

"Hei!" teriak Seungyoon mengejutkan Mino. "Aku dapat hadiah! Aku dapat hadiah!" pekik Seungyoon kemudian dengan kasar ia tarik pundak Mino agar dia melihat stik es krim dengan tulisan _Satu Es Krim Gratis_. "Kau dapat tidak?!"

Mino memperlihatkan stik es krimnya yang kosong melompong tanpa tulisan apapun di sana. "Wah keberuntunganmu jelek sekali." Ucap Seungyoon seenaknya.

"Itu mau disimpan?" dilihatnya Seungyoon yang memasukkan stik es krimnya ke dalam ransel sekolahnya.

"Tentu saja. Harus disimpan karena ini bersejarah, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini sepanjang ingatanku."

"Kau!" pekik Mino menarik seluruh perhatian Seungyoon. "Jangan bersikap terlalu manis atau kau akan menyesal."

PLAKK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus di atas kepala Mino. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Ucap Seungyoon singkat sebelum berdiri dari pinggir kolam pasir tempat mereka duduk. "Hampir gelap aku mau pulang."

"Aku antarkan sampai rumahmu."

"Setiap hari juga seperti itu kau bahkan masuk seenakmu sendiri."

"Kang Seungyoon."

"Apa lagi? Kebiasaanmu yang selalu membuatku kaget sebaiknya kau hilangkan." Protes Seungyoon panjang lebar.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengatakan terima kasih sudah memintaku menemanimu bermain hari ini."

"Oh tentang hari ini seharusnya tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku memintamu karena tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa aku ajak. Jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam atau berharap terlalu tinggi."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Mino. "Aku tetap berterimakasih." Sebuah senyum terukir dengan indah pada wajah Mino, dan ia berharap Seungyoon bisa menerima perasaan tulusnya suatu hari nanti.

Seungyoon langsung memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin perasaan bersalah menariknya kembali setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak pantas tadi. Sesuatu yang hangat menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Langit terlihat indah hari ini." Ucap Mino, Seungyoon tidak menoleh untuk menatap si pemilik suara atau memberi tanggapan namun ia biarkan tangan itu menggenggam tangannya untuk hari ini saja karena Mino sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya. "Tapi bagiku kau lebih indah Kang Seungyoon."

"Kau!" pekik Seungyoon. "Jangan membuatku jijik dengan kata romantis rendahanmu itu."

Mino hanya tertawa pelan. "Aku jujur."

"Cukup!" Balas Seungyoon singkat dengan nada kesal meski ia sendiri bisa merasakan wajahnya yang terasa panas dan sekarang pasti tampak merona.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	7. Chapter 7 Baby Please Don't Cry

Chapter 7

Baby Please Don't Cray

Halo, halo update malem-malem setelah tadi pagi ujian hehehe (curhat dikit) terima kasih untuk para pembaca maaf belum bisa menyebutkan atau bales satu-satu. Terima kasih juga untuk yang beri saran mau pairing siapa saya pertimbangkan ya.

¶¶¶

"Siap Kang Seungyoon?"

"Aku siap."

"Bagus. Kita mulai." Taehyun melempar senyuman termanisnya sambil berusaha menggerakkan kedua alisnya naik turun yang terlihat sangat konyol.

"Sudah kita beraksi saja jangan tunggu lama-lama." Ucap Seungyoon sambil mengenakan penutup kepala, jaket putih yang ia kenakan dengan bendera Korea Selatan di bagian dada kanan. Keduanya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak pembatas halaman parkir dengan halaman rumah sakit tempat Jinwoo bekerja. "Kemarin _Hyung _membalas pesanmu?"

"Yup."

"Isinya?"

"Pukul dua belas siang dia bebas tugas sampai jam dua sore."

"Selajutnya?"

"Selanjutnya apa?" Bukannya menjawab Taehyun justru balik bertanya.

"Hanya itu."

"Menyebalkan—pesanku tidak dibalas tapi pesanmu justru dibalas."

"Mungkin Jinwoo _hyung _sudah bosan denganmu."

"Diam! Jangan membuat hariku bertambah buruk Nam Taehyun."

"Aku sudah bersedia menemanimu seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku."

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan bantuan, jika tidak ditepati kesialan pasti menimpamu."

"Selalu mendoakan yang buruk-buruk!" dengus Taehyun yang diabaikan Seungyoon.

Hari ini seperti niatan Seungyoon kemarin dia akan pergi mengikuti Jinwoo dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu sampai-sampai selama hampir dua minggu ini dirinya diabaikan.

"Seungyoon satu minggu lagi libur musim panas kan? Kau punya rencana apa?"

"Pindah rumah." Balas Seungyoon sekenanya sementara kedua matanya masih menatap tajam ke arah mobil Jinwoo yang terparkir.

"Kau serius mau pindah ke apartemenku?"

"Ya, aku sudah meminta tolong ibumu untuk bernegosiasi dengan si pemilik apartemen."

"Baguslah kita bertetangga jadi kita bisa selalu bersama." Ucap Taehyun dengan nada bicara yang artinya sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau tidak suka jika kita selalu bersama?" Seungyoon masih sempat menggoda Taehyun di tengah-tengah kesibukannya mengamati mobil si target.

"Tidak ah—jika kau selalu merebut orang yang aku sukai."

"Aduh kau ini! Kan baru Jinwoo saja jangan berlebihan."

"Aku perlu mengantisipasi." Balas Taehyun tegas.

"Eh belah tengah! Itu Jinwoo!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan kemudian dengan cara yang tidak berperiketemanan dia langsung menarik Taehyun agar agar dia lebih merendahkan tubuhnya, sehingga posisi mereka benar-benar tersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

Jinwoo berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit seorang diri, sementar dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi hampir mati penasaran. "Dia mengeluarkan ponsel, sepertinya Jinwoo akan menghubungi seseorang." Ucap Taehyun.

"Pssssttt! Jangan berisik!" bentak Seungyoon ketus.

Dan benar saja Jinwoo dengan jelas terlihat menghubungi seseorang selang beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Seungyoon bergetar. "Taehyun! _Hyung _menelponku!" pekik Seungyoon girang mengabaikan tatapan sebal yang diberikan oleh Nam Taehyun.

"_Halo Hyung."_

"_Seungyoon kau dimana?"_

"_A—aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan Taehyun. Ada apa Hyung?"_

"_Aku sedang bebas tugas selama dua jam bisa kita bertemu sekarang? Aku akan menunggumu di depan gedung rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Apa kau bisa?"_

"_Hyung—apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?"_

"_Tidak ada Seungyoon kau tenang saja. Datanglah aku mohon Seungyoon."_

Taehyun benar-benar merasa tersiksa menahan rasa penasarannya, saat Seungyoon menutup ponselnya kembali, dia langsung menarik lengan kanan Seungyoon dengan kasar. "Apa yang dikatakannya?! Aku mau dengar?!"

"Dia ingin bertemu denganku." Balas Seungyoon lemah. "Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

"Jinwoo memutuskanmu?"

Seungyoon melempar tatapan tajam. "Kau berharap ya?" desisnya.

"Oh tidak tentu saja tidak. Pergilah aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Ikut aku." Ucap Seungyoon singkat, meski berniat menolak namun apa daya Seungyoon sudah menarik Taehyun dengan kasar.

Taehyun merasa genggaman tangan Seungyoon pada lengan kanannya terasa lembab. Telapak tangan Seungyoon berkeringat hal itu selalu terjadi saat sahabatnya itu merasa tegang. Akhirnya Taehyun berpikir bahwa firasat Seungyoon mungkin benar, saat Jinwoo tidak tersenyum atau melakukan penyambutan yang ramah ketika dirinya dan Seungyoon sampai.

"Kau cepat sekali Seungyoon."

"Aku mengikutimu."

"Apa?!" Jinwoo membulatkan kedua bola matanya tidak percaya dengan pengakuan kekasih lebih mudanya itu. "Kenapa?"

"Aku penasaran saja kenapa tidak ada kabar darimu hampir dua minggu ini."

"Maaf untuk hal itu Seungyoon—aku sangat sibuk. Kau punya cukup waktu?"

"Tentu. Aku sengaja membolos hari ini untukmu _Hyung_."

Jinwoo mendesah pelan. "Baiklah kali ini saja aku akan memaafkanmu Seungyoon. Lain kali jangan pernah membolos lagi."

"Hmmm." Gumam Seungyoon malas.

Jinwoo mencoba tersenyum namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat suasana hati Seungyoon berubah menjadi lebih baik. Jinwoo mengisyaratkan kepada Seungyoon dan Taehyun untuk pergi mengikutinya. Seungyoon mengikuti setiap langkah Jinwoo dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang semakin menyesaki dadanya.

ICU, hanya itu yang bisa Seungyoon tangkap dari layar pemberitahuan tentang tempat mereka berada sekarang. Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah kamar, dari kaca jendela besar yang memperlihatkan bagian dalam kamar, Seungyoon melihat seorang laki-laki duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil membaca buku. "Siapa yang sakit?" Seungyoon tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku membencinya karena dia pergi begitu saja tanpa alasan. Lalu kami bertemu kembali dan akhirnya aku mengerti apa alasan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan."

"_Hyung _kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Dia kekasihku, Kwon Jiyong."

"Ini hanya lelucon saja kan? _Hyung _hanya main-main saja kan denganku?"

Tidak ada jawaban namun Seungyoon bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dipancarkan oleh telapak tangan Jinwoo yang kini menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan erat. "Maaf Seungyoon, usianya tidak akan lama lagi dan aku memutuskan untuk merawatnya dan menemaninya sampai akhir nanti."

"Bagaimana dengan aku _Hyung_?"

"Maaf aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitimu. Kau tahu kadang takdir mempermainkan kita. Aku berharap kau bisa menungguku Seungyoon tapi—itu egois sekali. Pergilah. Aku tidak cukup baik untukmu."

"Jika dia mati. Kau akan tersakiti _Hyung_."

"Aku akan menerima semuanya."

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasa sakit _Hyung_."

"Maafkan aku Seungyoon seandainya aku bisa memilih, seandainya dia pergi begitu saja, seandainya aku tidak pernah mengetahui kenyataan ini. Aku benar-benar berharap ceritanya bisa berjalan dengan cara lain."

Seungyoon menoleh mengamati wajah Jinwoo, tatapannya begitu tulus dan penuh cinta, namun tatapan itu bukan untuknya. Dengan pelan Seungyoon membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jinwoo. "Kau bisa berbagi cerita padaku setiap saat _Hyung_."

"Terima kasih Seungyoon."

Seungyoon berusaha tersenyum dan menampakkan wajah bahagianya meski dirinya benar-benar hancur. "Setidaknya kau menghubungiku _Hyung_."

"Maaf aku benar-benar bingung saat itu, maafkan aku Seungyoon."

"Baiklah sekarang semuanya jadi jelas, _Hyung _aku akan mendukungmu." Seungyoon menarik pelan pundak kiri Jinwoo dan memberinya pelukan erat. Taehyun bisa melihat bahwa Seungyoon sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya di hadapan Jinwoo. "Aku akan selalu ada untukmu _Hyung_."

"Terima kasih Seungyoon. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah _Hyung_. Sebaiknya aku dan Taehyun pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Seungyoon memberikan senyuman terakhirnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Taehyun tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa kecuali menunggu Seungyoon mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Taehyun bawa mobilku."

"Baik. Seungyoon?!" Taehyun berpikir bahwa Seungyoon akan masuk ke dalam mobil namun kenyataannya anak itu justru terus berjalan. "Kau tidak masuk?!"

"Aku pulang jalan kaki saja." Taehyun berjalan mendahului Seungyoon kemudian menghadangnya. "Itu jauh sekali, kau bisa bercerita padaku Seungyoon jangan menyimpan bebanmu seorang diri."

"Aku baik-baik saja Taehyun, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri sekarang. Aku janji akan bercerita padamu kapan-kapan. Pulanglah sepertinya hujan akan segera turun."

"Aku mencemaskanmu apa kau membawa payung? Jas hujan? Apa jaketmu anti air?"

"Taehyun berhentilah mengkhawatirkan aku. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Sampai jumpa." Seungyoon tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk pelan pundak kiri Taehyun. Taehyun mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Seungyoon.

¶¶¶

Jarak antara rumah sakit dan rumahnya sudah cukup jauh namun Seungyoon justru memperlebar jarak itu dengan mengambil jalan memutar. Sengaja, menunggu hujan turun agar saat dirinya menangis nanti tidak akan ada seorangpun yang melihat air matanya. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Sampai hujan turun." Ucap Seungyoon menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Langit semakin pekat dan tidak berapa lama kemudian Seungyoon merasakan titik-titik air mulai terjatuh dari awan gelap yang menggantung. Semua pejalan kaki yang ada langsung membuka payung masing-masing atau berlari-lari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga jalanan benar-benar sepi. Seungyoon memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati guyuran hujan yang sebentar lagi akan menembus jaket tebal yang ia kenakan.

"Hujan akan turun lebat, tapi kau tenang saja hujan hari ini bukan badai."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Memayungimu."

Seungyoon hanya terdiam tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menolak kehadiran Mino yang kini tengah merangkul pundak serta memayunginya. "Kau senang kan? Jinwoo pergi."

"Tidak."

"Pembohong besar aku tahu kau pasti tertawa di dalam hati sekarang."

"Aku tidak sejahat itu."

"Keinginanmu terkabul seharusnya kau bahagia sekarang."

"Tapi kau sedih sekarang."

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku peduli padamu Seungyoon, meski kau sulit menerimanya bukan? Pengakuanku terdengar seperti omong kosong sekarang."

Seungyoon hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan rangkulan Mino di pundaknya dan berjalan mendahului Mino, membiarkan hujan deras mengguyur tubuh dan membasahi jaketnya dengan cepat. Namun, hujan deras itu berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Kedua kaki Seungyoon terpaku di tempat.

Ia kepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat sekali lagi Mino mencampuri kehidupannya. Seungyoon berbalik dengan cepat memberikan tatapan penuh kebenciannya untuk Mino. "Kau yang melakukannya kan?!" teriaknya penuh dengan amarah.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Pergilah! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu atau bantuamu! Pergi sekarang juga!"

Tidak mempedulikan semua teriakan penolakan itu, Mino berjalan menghampiri Seungyoon. Menarik pelan tangan kanan Seungyoon membawanya ke dalam dekapan tulusnya. "Menangislah," bisik Mino pelan.

Rasa sesak itu semakin kuat menekan, Seungyoon ingin sekali menekan semua perasaan menyedihkan itu, menyimpannya dalam-dalam dan bersikap seolah-olah semuanya tidak terjadi. Tapi semuanya benar-benar sulit dan terasa begitu menyakitkan. "Kenapa, kenapa _Hyung _memilih laki-laki itu? aku tidak mau melihat Jinwoo _hyung _terluka, aku tidak mau. Sekarang aku—aku yang terluka. Sakit. Sakit sekali."

"Menangislah semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik Mino pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Seungyoon. Jalanan yang sepi membuat keduanya tidak perlu mencemaskan tatapan orang-orang.

"Aku—aku tidak ingin merasakan cinta lagi jika akhirnya terasa sangat sakit seperti sekarang ini. Mino." Hujan kembali turun dengan lebat, Mino tidak mampu mengendalikan hujan karena perasaannnya yang tidak menentu mendengar kalimat dari Seungyoon.

"Jangan. Aku mohon—jangan menutup hatimu Seungyoon."

Seungyoon mendorong pelan tubuh Mino, menciptakan jarak. "Akhiri saja Mino. Lupakan aku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka nanti karena rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan." Seungyoon meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa rasa cintamu begitu besar. Apa kau tidak merasa terbebani dengan semua itu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti denganmu. Kau hidup sangat lama Mino dan aku—aku yang manusia ini— akan menua dan mati. Lalu kau akan seorang diri."

"Kang Seungyoon….,"

"Apa kau tidak merasa takut dengan semua rasa sakit itu di masa depan?" Seungyoon memotong kalimat Mino dengan melempar pertanyaan kepadanya. "Jika kau bersamaku. Tidak akan ada akhir yang bahagia."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu Kang Seungyoon? Bahagia atau akhir yang membahagiakan itu tergantung dari cara kita memandangnya."

"Berhenti bersikap optimis seperti itu. Menjijikan."

"Kau tidak ingin melihat Jinwoo terluka kan? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapmu. Kau tidak ingin melihat Jinwoo menangis, aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis." Seungyoon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa, sebab semua yang Mino katakan tentang Jinwoo tepat.

"Jinwoo sudah membuat pilihan, jangan menyiksa dirimu lebih lama lagi."

"Mudah sekali kau mengatakan hal hmmmpphh…," kalimat Seungyoon terhenti oleh sebuah ciuman lembut yang mendarat di atas bibirnya yang membiru karena dinginnya air hujan.

Mino mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya kemudian menangkup wajah Seungyoon dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi. Sayang."

Seungyoon tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Jinwoo dan sekarang Mino. semuanya terlalu membingungkan. "Tutup matamu aku akan membawamu pulang. Kau sudah kedinginan." Seungyoon hanya bisa menurut, memejamkan kedua matanya karena semua yang terjadi membuat dirinya seolah-olah terombang-ambing di tengah lautan luas. "Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi Seungyoon."

To Be Countinued…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Let You Go**

Halo ini chapter 8, ratednya mungkin naik tapi saya gagal buat lemon. Masih belajar lagian gak tega kalo lemonnya kelewat asem WHAT?! Abaikan saja hehehe, selamat membaca terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan pereview. Maaf jika ada salah kata, salah kalimat, salah ketik, cerita aneh, alur terlalu cepat, dan segala kekhilafan yang tidak saya sengaja maupun saya sengaja (ceramah malam) Happy reading…..

¶¶¶

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, kau—bisa pergi ke kamar untuk berganti baju." Seungyoon tidak menjawab kalimat Mino kedua kakinya melangkah gontai menuju kamar tidur.

Mino berdiri di depan lemari es menimbang-nimbang menu makan malam seperti apa yang akan disukai Seungyoon. Mengingat kejadian hari ini yang sangat berat pasti Seungyoon kehilangan nafsu makannya. "Mungkin yang sederhana saja," gumam Mino pada dirinya sendiri. Pada akhirnya ia mengambil dua butir telur dari lemari es. Membuat _sandwich _terlihat sebagai pilihan yang tepat malam ini.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanpa menoleh pun Mino sudah tahu dengan pasti siapa pemiliki suara itu.

"Membuat makan malam untukmu."

"Terima kasih…,"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Seungyoon." Ucap Mino menghentikan kalimat apapun yang hendak Seungyoon ucapkan. "Duduklah sebentar lagi siap."

Dengan handuk putih yang menutupi kepalanya, Seungyoon duduk di depan meja makan sembari memperhatikan kesibukan Mino yang terlihat cukup terampil di dapur, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang memasak dengan sangat berantakan. Atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar berantakan, sayangnya Seungyoon tidak ingin mencari kosa kata yang lebih hancur untuk menggambarkan keahliannya di dapur.

"Sudah siap!" pekik Mino ceria, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Membuat Seungyoon membulatkan kedua matanya melihat Mino yang seperti itu terasa—aneh.

"Terima kasih," gumam Seungyoon pelan.

"Katakan saja jika masakanmu terasa aneh." Mino menatap wajah Seungyoon lekat-lekat sebelum cengiran konyol muncul menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kelihatannya normal." Ucap Seungyoon dengan nada suara yang sama, tak bersemangat. Kemudian dengan malas dia mulai menyentuh masakan Mino. Tidak ada yang aneh semuanya terasa baik-baik saja namun senyuman di wajah Mino serta beberapa kali usahanya untuk membuatnya tersenyum dengan melempar lelucon-lelucon aneh, tidak menggerakkan hati seorang Kang Seungyoon.

Bagi Seungyoon hari ini takdir berlaku tidak adil dengannya. Mengapa Jinwoo memilih mantan kekasihnya yang sekarat. Dia sadar kehidupan ini sangat singkat, semua orang tidak mungkin mengetahui kapan waktu mereka berakhir. Tapi tidak ada larangan untuk menikmati hidup singkat ini kan? Dan pilihan Jinwoo untuk kembali kepada Jiyong tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat seorang Kang Seungyoon.

"Aku tidak bisa," gumam Seungyoon tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" Mino memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Seungyoon yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan cara yang mengejutkan.

"Aku—aku tidak bisa melepas Jinwoo. Sudah aku putuskan aku akan menunggunya sampai—sampai dia kembali lagi padaku."

Dalam kehidupannya yang bisa dikatakan abadi, Mino sudah melewati berbagai macam hal peperangan, wabah penyakit, peperangan, keruntuhan ekonomi, semuanya. Tidak ada yang mampu mengusiknya, namun kalimat sederhana yang keluar dari anak laki-laki berusia delapan belas tahun di hadapannya ini mampu meruntuhkan semua pertahannya. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan Jinwoo?" dengan lemah Mino mencoba bertanya dan mendapatkan jawaban yang paling akurat.

Seungyoon menggangguk pelan. "Maaf," gumamnya entah kepada siapa permintaan maaf itu ia tunjukkan. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupanku tanpa Jinwoo."

Tanpa sadar Mino mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan kuat. Kuku-kuku jarinya kini telah menembus kulit permukaan tangannya. Mungkin, kali ini dirinya harus kembali mengalah. "Aku sudah menunggumu sangat lama Seungyoon."

Seungyoon hanya membalas kalimat Mino dengan tatapan mengiba. "Tapi—aku akan menghormati keputusanmu jika kau ingin kembali pada Jinwoo. Aku akan pergi."

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi dengan syarat."

"Syarat?"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu larut dalam kesedihan seorang diri. Izinkan aku untuk menemanimu sampai—sampai Jinwoo kembali. Setelah itu aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu dengan perasaan lega."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan syaratku."

"Tidak masalah justru aku merasa terbantu dengan syaratmu itu. Aku—juga tidak ingin melewati semua ini seorang diri."

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mencintai seseorang?"

"A—apa?!" pekik Seungyoon terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang diajukan oleh Mino.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan jika aku mengetahui semua tentang dirimu. Dan kau belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorangpun."

"Sudah tahu kenapa bertanya." Ucap Seungyoon sambil menundukkan wajahnya merasa malu.

"Hanya ingin mendengar ceritanya langsung darimu." Balas Mino kemudian diiringi oleh sebuah suara tawa pelan,

"Tentu saja aku pernah menyukai orang lain. Hanya—hanya saja." Seungyoon memejamkan kedua matanya memanggil kenangan menyedihkan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk mengutarakan perasaanku. Bayangan penolakan terlalu menakutkan. Menyedihkan sekali." Seungyoon menyungging sebuah senyuman.

"Itu tidak menyedihkan bagiku."

"Apa kau pernah merasakan hal yang sama juga?! Maksudku kau kan bukan manusia mungkin saja pengalamanmu berbeda."

Mino tertawa pelan. "Tidak, rasanya sama saja manusia atau bukan."

"Aku meragukan pernyataanmu."

"Terserahlah. Habiskan makan malammu kemudian tidur."

"Seenaknya saja memerintah, memangnya kau siapa?!" dengus Mino.

"Aku malaikat penjagamu." Seungyoon langsung membalas kalimat Mino dengan sebuah tatapan tajam yang jujur membuat Mino terkejut. Padahal dia berpikir Seungyoon akan mencibir, mencaci maki, atau sekedar mengatainya bodoh. Bukan reaksi berlebihan seperti yang ia dapatkan sekarang.

"Pembohong." Ucap Seungyoon singkat sebelum berdiri dari kursi makannya dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkan Mino.

SREET! Mino menahan tangan Seungyoon. "Habiskan makan malammu, tadi kau terguyur hujan jangan sampai tubuhmu melemah dan terserang flu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Singkirkan tanganmu Mino."

"Berhenti keras kepala Seungyoon!" geram Mino tertahan.

"Apa pedulimu?! Aku matipun juga tidak masalah tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli padaku. Kecuali satu orang."

"Aku peduli padamu sampai kapan kau akan mempercayai ucapanku ini." Mino melempar tatapan putus asa kepada Seungyoon.

"Jika aku mati?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Tidak, sebelum aku mati terlebih dulu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mencegah kematian?"

"Apapun Seungyoon. Apapun untukmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegah hal itu terjadi? Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi? Jika selama ini kau terus mengawasiku kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang aku maksudkan bukan?"

"Itu takdir kalian, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya."

"Pembohong!" pekik Seungyoon sambil menghempaskan tangan Mino dari pergelangan tangannya. "Kau menepati janjimu menjadi malaikat penjagaku. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ada seseorang yang mengangkatku dari air. Tapi kau—kau membiarkan kakakku tenggelam dan mati!"

"Kang Seungyoon."

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkan hidupku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua. Tapi apa kau tahu." Seungyoon menatap wajah Mino dengan air mata yang terus mengalir keluar. "Aku sudah mati di sini." Seungyoon meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di depan dada. "Aku sudah mati, ayah dan ibu tidak pernah menginginkan aku hidup. Mereka ingin—mereka ingin kakakku yang hidup. Hari itu seharusnya aku yang mati!"

PLAAKKK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kiri Seungyoon. "Bisakah sedikit saja kau menghargai kehidupanmu? Bisakah kau bertahan hanya dengan satu alasan? Aku menginginkanmu hidup apa itu tidak cukup?"

Mino bisa merasakan kedua tangannya yang mulai gemetar, dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan tamparan itu terjadi. Namun Seungyoon memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang sebenarnya justru menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dengan pelan Mino memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh wajah Seungyoon.

Seungyoon membiarkan Mino menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka karena tamparan yang cukup keras itu. "Maafkan aku," bisik Mino dengan suara yang bergetar tertangkap dengan jelas oleh kedua telinga Seungyoon. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Maafkan aku. Aku mohon."

Seungyoon mengabaikan semua kalimat yang terdengar putus asa itu. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna semua kalimat Mino. Hanya satu orang saja yang menginginkan dirinya untuk hidup, apa itu cukup? Entah, Seungyoon sendiri tidak mampu memberikan jawabannya.

"Maaf selama ini aku sangat egois dengan menginginkanmu. Ternyata—satu-satunya hal yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menyakitimu. Sebaiknya aku pergi untuk selamanya, jaga dirimu baik-baik Seungyoon dan aku mohon hargailah dirimu, kau pasti sangat berharga untuk seseorang." Mino mengulas senyuma perih melihat Seungyoon yang sama sekali tidak memberi reaksi.

"Saat kau putus asa ingatlah aku selalu menginginkanmu meski kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi." Mino mengecup pelan kening Seungyoon sebelum berbalik bermaksud untuk pergi.

¶¶¶

Semuanya terasa terlalu cepat, semuanya terasa sangat membingungkan. Seharusnya keputusan Mino untuk pergi dari kehidupannya adalah hal paling membahagiakan di seluruh dunia. Namun, sebuah perasaan yang tak mampu Seungyoon terjemahkan membuatnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hanya dengan menatap punggung makhluk aneh yang selama hampir satu bulan ini mengganggunya.

"Jangan pergi." Ucap Seungyoon, bayangan bahwa Mino tidak akan pernah ia lihat kembali terlalu menakutkan untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau akan kembali pada Jinwoo. Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu Seungyoon, aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi. Mungkin memilih menjalani kehidupan abadiku tanpa cinta adalah pilihan terbaik."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu Mino. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi itu saja. Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

"Kau hanya terbawa emosi Seungyoon." Ucap Mino sebelum kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya, namun sebelum dirinya sempat menghilang seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Semua orang pergi, semua orang tidak menginginkan keberadaanku. Hanya kau saja yang menginginkan aku. Mungkin sekarang—aku merasa cukup. Cukup kau saja yang menginginkan aku Mino."

Ia tahu dengan jelas semua ucapan Seungyoon hanya karena dirinya benar-benar putus asa saat ini. Mino tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah sebuah kesalahan, namun akal sehatnya telah menghilang. Egois, mungkin salah, namun di kehidupan panjangnya selama ini dia selalu mengalah menuruti semua perintah, melakukan tindakan yang tidak akan membawa kerugian demi kepentingan bersama.

Mino memejamkan kedua matanya meminta maaf kepada siapapun yang mampu mendengar suara hatinya. Untuk kali ini saja, dia akan menjadi egois. Mino berbalik setelah melepaskan pelukan Seungyoon, membuatnya terkejut sebelum dirinya membalas pelukan Seungyoon dengan lebih erat.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher dan pundak Seungyoon, menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Seungyoon. Aroma yang menenangkan sekaligus memabukkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Seungyoon memejamkan kedua matanya jika ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyembuhkan perasaan menyakitkan di dalam dadanya, jika ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskan Jinwoo. Dia akan menerima semuanya.

Nafas Mino terasa hangat menyentuh kulit lehernya dan tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga kecupan-kecupan lembut mendarat pada kulit lehernya. Saat bibir hangat Mino menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, Seungyoon mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang Jinwoo satu persatu dari dalam otaknya. Tangan Mino memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat bersamaan dengan ciuman yang semakin dalam.

Seungyoon mendorong pelan dada Mino saat dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan asupan oksigen. Keduanya bertatapan. "Lakukan." Ucap Seungyoon.

Mino tahu bahwa saat ini Seungyoon tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan Jinwoo, dan semua ini terjadi hanya karena Seungyoon sangat putus asa dan dirinya yang egois. Dingin dan lembutnya sprei tergambar jelas pada punggung Seungyoon begitupun tempat tidur yang dengan kokoh menahan berat tubuhnya dan Mino, sekarang tidak ada lagi penghalang di antara keduanya.

Sinar bulan purnama berhasil menembus celah diantara tirai penutup jendela. Jinwoo, mulai detik ini semua tentang Jinwoo akan ia kubur dalam-dalam. Tidak ada pilihan lain yang tersisa. Jinwoo telah memilih untuk melepaskan dirinya dan sekarang dirinya telah memilih untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada Mino. Seungyoon memejamkan kedua matanya sekali lagi membiarkan air matanya lolos, mengalir keluar. Semua tentang Jinwoo akan berakhir malam ini. Kalimat yang sempat ia ucapkan untuk menunggu Jinwoo akan berakhir sia-sia. Malam ini semuanya akan berakhir.

Cinta, yang selama ini ia percayai telah hancur berkeping-keping. Nyatanya tidak ada cerita cinta yang berakhir seperti dongeng. Bahagia selamanya, adalah kalimat tabu yang tidak akan pernah ia rasakan. Semuanya berakhir.

"Maaf," bisik Mino pelan pada telinga kanan Seungyoon, saat keduanya benar-benar menyatu, Seungyoon tidak mengerti permintaan maaf untuk apa.

"Maaf," gumam Seungyoon membalas ucapan maaf yang terlebih dulu diucapkan Mino. Seungyoon sadar maksud dari kata maaf yang ia ucapkan, maaf untuk keegoisannya malam ini, serta maaf karena semua yang ia lakukan malam ini tidak pernah dilandasi oleh cinta.

¶¶¶

Sinar matahari mengusik tidur Seungyoon. Dengan malas dan dengan terpaksa iapun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Rasa kantuk masih menggelayuti tubuhya dengan sangat kuat. Ia pandangi langit-langit kamarnya dan bayangan tentang peristiwa tadi malam terlintas dengan jelas di benaknya. Seungyoon mendesah pelan mencoba mengabaikan semua perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini. Penyesalan. Mungkin itulah nama yang tepat untuk sesuatu yang ia rasakan hari ini. Mino sudah menghilang dari kamarnya sejujurnya Seungyoon merasa lega tidak harus menghadapi Mino hari ini.

Setelah mandi dan memakai pakaian yang dirasa cocok, Seungyoon melangkah meninggalkan kamar tidurnya. Suara berisik dan aroma gurih langsung menyambutnya. Seungyoon mendesah pelan hari ini dia benar-benar tidak siap menghadapi Mino.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Kau membuat sarapan?" seperti biasa Seungyoon tidak pernah langsung menjawab melainkan melempar pertanyaan lain.

"Ya, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan menuju kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana sambil mengamati kesibukan Mino di dapur.

"Roti bakar dengan selai cokelat, apa kau suka?" Mino berbalik sambil membawa dua buah piring dan jangan lupakan senyuman konyolnya itu yang seolah-olah permanen menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak masalah aku bisa memakan apapun."

"Oh syukurlah." Mino meletakkan menu sarapan mereka dengan rapi ke atas meja. Dia juga menungkan jus apel ke dalam dua gelas berukuran sedang.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Seungyoon.

Kemudian keduanya menikmati sarapan dengan tenang, Mino merasa tidak baik berbicara saat makan sedangkan Seungyoon merasa sangat canggung sekarang. Dan pada akhirnya Seungyoon tidak menghabiskan sarapannya. Merasa tidak sanggup lagi berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Mino.

"Aku pergi ke rumah Taehyun."

"Kau akan pindah ke apartemen yang sama dengan Taehyun?"

"Aku—rasa tidak." Seungyoon memaki di dalam hati mengapa hari ini dirinya bersikap sangat canggung dan terkesan bodoh, padahal biasanya mulutnya akan sangat kreatif melemparkan kata-kata kasar kepada Mino. "Aku hanya ingin main dengan Taehyun saja."

"Kau pulang jam berapa? Saat makan siang atau makan malam? Kau ingin makan apa?" Mino bertanya panjang lebar.

"Oh itu—aku rasa aku akan menginap. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Seungyoon mencoba menampakkan senyuman yang pasti terlihat sangat jelas dipaksakan.

"Kang Seungyoon." Panggilan Mino menghentikan kedua langkah kaki Sengyoon. Membuatnya terpaku di tempat tanpa berani berbalik dan menatap si pemilik suara. "Apa kau menyesali apa yang terjadi di antara kita tadi malam?"

Seungyoon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Menyesal. Mungkin. Tapi jika dipikirkan dan direnungkan baik-baik, dia tidak terlalu menyesalinya juga, hanya saja dia berharap melakukannya dengan orang lain.

"Kau terus memikirkan Jinwoo."

"Ba—bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Seungyoon kembali mengumpat di dalam hati merutuki dirinya yang terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Aku bukan manusia Kang Seungyoon. Apa kau lupa itu?"

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang Taehyun pasti sudah menungguku." Ucap Seungyoon tergesa-gesa kemudian dengan setengah berlari diapun pergi.

"Pulanglah! Aku akan menunggumu!" pekik Mino yang berusaha diabaikan oleh Seungyoon.

¶¶¶

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" gerutu Seungyoon yang kini tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Niat awalnya untuk pergi ke apartemen Taehyun terhenti saat dilihatnya sahabatnya itu berada di seberang jalan dan sedang berdiri di depan _Pet Shop_.

"Hah, sejak kapan belah tengah suka binatang?" gumam Seungyoon pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku penasaran!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan tidak ingin menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki lainnya. Setelah menyeberang jalan Seungyoon mengawasi gerak-gerik Taehyun dari jarak yang cukup aman untuk tidak diketahui oleh sahabatnya itu. Semakin mengejutkan karena Taehyun memasuki toko. "Apa yang dia lakukan?" Ucap Seungyoon semakin bingung.

"Kang Seungyoon?!" karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan tindakan Taehyun sampai-sampai Seungyoon lupa bersembunyi dan akhirnya ketahuan.

"Nam Taehyun!" pekik Seungyoon pura-pura kaget. "Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini." Sambung Seungyoon kemudian diiringi oleh tawa hambar yang menjijikkan.

"Sudah jangan pura-pura, kau sengaja mengikutiku bukan?"

"Tidak—tentu saja tidak. Kau ini bicara sembarangan." Balas Seungyoon dengan nada lebai yang semakin menjijikkan. Taehyun hanya menautkan alisnya sambil melempar tatapan tidak percaya kepada Seungyoon.

"Kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Aku—oh aku berencana pergi ke apartemenmu. Lalu kita bertemu di sini kebetulan sekali."

Taehyun hanya mencebik. "Kalau begitu aku minta tolong padamu kebetulan kita bertemu di sini."

"Minta tolong?" Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tolong bawa anjingku sebentar. Besok aku ambil kau tahu sendiri kan di apartemenku tidak boleh memelihara binatang berisik."

Seungyoon memperhatikan anak anjing kecil dengan bulu berwarna cokelat yang ada di dalam dekapan Taehyun. "Untuk apa dibeli kalau dilarang dipelihara?!" pekik Seungyoon sebal.

"Aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang."

"Seseorang siapa?" Seungyoon bisa melihat wajah Taehyun yang mulai memerah namun dengan cepat Taehyun menghindari pertanyaan itu dan menyodorkan anak anjing dalam dekapannya kepada Seungyoon. "Kau menyukai seseorang?"

"Diam Seungyoon!" bentak Taehyun kemudian berbalik dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan Seungyoon.

"Hei anjingnya bagaimana?!"

"Besok siang aku ambil!" teriak Taehyun kemudian berlari pergi begitu saja.

"Selalu seenaknya, tapi aku juga sering seenaknya sendiri. Karma mungkin." Jengah, Seungyoon menundukkan wajahnya menatap anak anjing yang sekarang berada di dalam dekapannya. "Imut juga. Ayo aku akan membawamu pulang."

To Be Countinued…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Little Things Called Love**

Halo semuanya maaf ceritanya pending agak lama (membungkuk tulus) karena alasannya saya sempet macet idenya, terus ada ide tulisan yang lain, terus saya sibuk dengan bla,bla,bla…. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang setia membaca dan mendukung, kalian sangat hebat padahal sayanya agak gila, what?! maaf jika ada salah ketik, salah kata, cerita tidak menarik dan sebagainya atau cerita agak melenceng karena saya sedikit lupa plotnya, WHATT?! Heheh harap maklum saya banyak pikiran dan pekerjaan (curhat murahan) selamat membaca untuk chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan tidak terlalu fosil alias lama, Love You All. Happy Reading…..

¶¶¶

Saat membuka pintu rumahnya, Seungyoon tidak menduga jika Mino benar-benar menunggunya di rumah. "Kau menungguku?"

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku."

"Hmm." Gumam Seungyoon sambil menurunkan anak anjing cokelat ke atas lantai ruang tamu berlapis karpet.

"Kau membeli anak anjing?! Aku suka anak anjing!" pekik Mino kemudian bergegas menghampiri Seungyoon dan berjongkok di hadapan anak anjing kecil yang menatap Mino dengan dua mata bulat besarnya.

Seungyoon hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi, dia tidak pernah tahu jika Mino memiliki sisi kekanakan. "Itu bukan anak anjingku."

"Lalu?" Mino mendongak menatap Seungyoon.

"Milik Taehyun dia menitipkannya di sini sampai besok siang."

"Oh, sayang sekali." Gumam Mino sedih dengan anak anjing cokelat berada di pangkuannya dengan tenang dan terlihat menikmati perhatian Mino. "Apa kau membeli makanan untuk anak anjing?"

"Dia kan hanya tinggal satu hari."

"Dia juga butuh makan!" bentak Mino dengan kesal, sementara itu Seungyoon hanya melempar tatapan heran.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar membeli makanan untuknya."

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak." Seungyoon berbalik bersiap untuk pergi namun seseorang menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ketika dia menoleh dilihatnya Mino menatapnya dengan tatapan mengiba.

"Pokoknya aku ikut." Ucap Mino kekanakan.

Seungyoon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. Menghadapi sikap aneh Mino hari ini. "Baiklah." Balas Seungyoon singkat. "Tunggu! Kau membawanya juga?!" pekik Seungyoon melihat anak anjing cokelat yang kini aman di dalam dekapan Mino.

"Tentu dia harus ikut, mana tega meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah."

"Kenapa hari ini kau melankolis sekali." Cibir Seungyoon yang hanya ditanggapi oleh cengiran lebar dari seorang Song Minho.

¶¶¶

Memilih makanan anjing ternyata tidak semudah yang Seungyoon bayangkan. Buktinya sekarang dirinya berdiri di depan rak makanan anjing dan bingung harus memilih merk mana yang tepat, sedangkan Mino dia terlalu sibuk dengan anak anjing di dalam pelukannya. "Cih! Benar-benar tidak membantu." Dengus Seungyoon. "Berapa usianya?"

"Dua bulan." Jawab Mino yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan heran oleh Seungyoon.

"Kau yakin?"

"Hmm, dia yang memberitahukannya padaku."

"Makhluk aneh." Dengus Seungyoon namun pada akhirnya diapun menuruti ucapan Mino dengan mengambil makanan anjing yang Mino tunjuk. Seungyoon menunjukkan salah satu merk makanan khusus anjing di bawah satu tahun kepada Mino, Mino mengangguk setuju. Seungyoon bergegas membawa makanan anjing itu ke kasir, di belakangnya Mino mengikuti dengan anak anjing dalam dekapannya.

"Mangkuk makanan." Ucap Mino mengingatkan, Seungyoon melempar tatapan jengah anak anjing Taehyun kan hanya dititipkan selama satu hari kenapa dia harus membeli semua kebutuhan lengkapnya. Tidak ingin berdebat dan mendengar racauan Mino tentang isi hati anak anjing, Seungyoon mengambil mangkuk makanan dan minuman khusus untuk anak anjing. "Satu lagi pasir."

"Pasir?"

"Kau tidak pernah memelihara binatang ya?"

"Memang kenapa?!" dengus Seungyoon jengkel, sudah malas harus pergi ke toko, diperintah untuk membeli ini itu hanya untuk anak anjing yang akan diambil besok pagi. Sekarang malah dikatai benar-benar menyebalkan, menyebalkan, dan menyebalkan.

"Karena kau tidak tahu sama sekali tentang kebutuhan seekor anak anjing."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran anak anjing aku juga tidak mengerti bahasa hewan, terima kasih banyak." Balas Seungyoon jengkel, suasana hatinya sangat buruk sekarang.

Mino menghembuskan nafas perlahan mencoba bersabar, ia mengambil alih keranjang belanjaan di tangan Seungyoon dan berjalan meninggalkan Seungyoon tanpa berdebat lagi. Seungyoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagus jika dia mengerti, sebaiknya dia bayar juga semua keperluan anak anjing sial itu." Seungyoon memilih pergi dari toko entah mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya ingin sekali marah dan melampiaskannya pada sesuatu.

"Seungyoon! Kang Seungyoon!"

"Berhenti mengikutiku."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Seungyoon."

"Ya ampun! Bisakah kau muncul biasa saja, kenapa kau muncul di depanku tiba-tiba?! mau membuatku mati muda karena gagal jantung?!"

"Maaf," ucap Mino perlahan. "Aku yakin ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Baca saja pikiranku seperti kau membaca pikiran anak anjing dalam dekapanmu itu, aku malas menjelaskannya."

"Aku tidak membaca pikiran anak anjing, dia berbicara padaku."

"Baiklah, baiklah dia berbicara padamu." Balas Seungyoon ketus ia kembali berjalan bahkan ia sengaja menabrak bahu Mino untuk membuatnya menyingkir.

GREEEPP! Mino menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Seungyoon, menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Seungyoon mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa? Bicara yang jelas jangan setengah-setengah."

"Seperti yang dilakukan sahabat atau teman atau kenalan saat beban pikiran terlalu berat."

Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya, masih belum mengetahui maksud Mino. "Minum, ayo minum bersama dan bercerita apapun yang ingin kita ceritakan."

"Baiklah, tapi kau yang beli minuman aku masih di bawah umur." Ucap Seungyoon sembari menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman Mino.

"Tentu, bawa dia." Mino memindahkan anak anjing dalam dekapannya kepada Seungyoon.

"Hei apa-apaan ini?!"

"Aku tidak mungkin membeli minuman dengan membawa anak anjing kan?"

"Ya, benar juga."

"Tunggu di sini aku hanya sebentar."

"Hei kau….," kalimat Seungyoon terhenti saat Mino menghilang tiba-tiba dari hadapannya. "Lain kali datang dan pergi dengan cara biasa, apa itu memberatkanmu," keluh Seungyoon. Ia memandang ke bawah, anak anjing titipan Taehyun terlihat sudah mengantuk. "Hei, di saat seperti ini kenapa kau tidur."

"Aku kembali."

Seungyoon menarik napas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya, dia harus mulai terbiasa dengan kemuculan Mino yang sedikit heboh. "Bawa dia." Ucap Seungyoon sembari mengoperkan anak anjing dalam dekapannya kepada Mino, sementara dia mengambil alih karton minuman dari tangan Mino.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon meletakkan karton bir ke atas meja makan, sementara itu dilihatnya Mino tengah mengurus anak anjing titipan Taehyun. mino memasukkan anak anjing itu ke dalam rumah-rumahan sementara yang terbuat dari kardus jus, entah darimana dia mendapat kardus jur dengan gambar jeruk segar tersebut.

Seungyoon memperhatikan bagaimana Mino menuang makanan khusus anak anjing yang dicampur dengan sedikit air untuk membuat teksturnya lebih lunak, memenuhi mengkuk air kemudian meletakkannya di dekat anak anjing. Merasa tertarik Seungyoon mencoba mendekat dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau lihat dia lapar." ucap Mino, Seungyoon hanya menutup mulut dan memperhatikan anak anjing yang Mino letakkan di atas lantai dapurnya makan dengan lahap. "Setelah selesai makan jangan lupa minum, dan jika kau mau ke toilet lakukan di sini," Mino menunjuk wadah plastik berisi pasir. "Lalu jika kau mengantuk masuk ke sini," Mino menunjuk lubang di depan kardus yang sengaja ia buat.

Seungyoon melihat ke dalam kardus, hanya kardus biasa yang dialasi beberapa lapis kain. "Darimana kau dapat kardus itu?"

"Dari tempat pembuangan sampah di dekat apartemen."

"Kau yakin kardusnya bersih?"

"Aku yakin." Mino berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati wastafel dan mencuci tangannya. Seungyoon berbalik, berjalan menuju meja makan, ia melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada kursi yang akan dia duduki.

Mino duduk di hadapan Seungyoon, ia mengambil dua botol minuman dari dalam karton. Membukanya, satu untuk dirinya dan satu untuk Seungyoon. "Terima kasih," gumam Seungyoon pelan kemudian menenggak tegukan pertamanya.

"Jadi apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Harus mulai darimana, hmmm…, bagaimana ya. Aku bingung."

"Katakan saja saat kau siap, aku akan menunggumu."

Seungyoon kembali menenggak minumannya. "Bagaimana jika aku katakan jika aku membenci hidupku."

"Hmmm," gumam Mino pelan sembari menenggak minumannya.

"Karena ada banyak hal yang tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku." Seungyoon menenggak minumannya, kedua matanya menerawang jauh, ia letakkan botol minumannya ke atas meja makan. Memainkannya, memutarnya perlahan. "Orangtuaku membenciku karena bukan aku yang mati, karena kau menyelamatkanku, sial sekali."

"Hahaha," terdengar tawa pelan Mino namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun menunggu hingga Seungyoon mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

"Lalu kau datang, memaksaku kemudian menyerah, membuatku bingung, Jinwoo memilih untuk kembali dengan mantan pacarnya. Sial sekali hidupku. Apa kau tahu tempat yang bisa aku gunakan untuk melarikan diri?" Mino menggeleng pelan. "Cih! Tidak bisa diharapkan." Ejek Seungyoon.

"Kau tahu aku mencintai kakek buyutmu dan dia tidak memilihku, lalu aku memutuskan untuk menunggu, melihat kematiannya yang sangat menyakiti hatiku, menjagamu sejak pertama kali kau melihat dunia, karena sial sekali hidupku aku langsung jatuh cinta pada bayi merah yang masih berlumur darah." Mino menenggak minumannya.

"Itu kemalanganmu," balas Seungyoon datar kemudian menenggak minumannya kembali.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengharagaiku, aku sangat menderita."

Seungyoon tertawa pelan. "Ya, hidup memang menyebalkan. Apa tidak ada tempat yang penuh dengan kedamaian?"

Mino kembali menggeleng. "Di tempat asalmu?" Seungyoon menatap Mino penuh harap.

"Nyatanya tidak ada tempat yang sempurna dimanapun itu."

"Oh," balas Seungyoon datar. "Maaf karena aku sudah bersikap brengsek padamu."

Mino hanya tersenyum simpul, ia mengangkat botol minumannya. "Mari bersulang untuk kemalangan hidup kita berdua." Ucapnya.

Seungyoon mengangkat botol minumannya dengan senyum lebar. "Ya, mari bersulang untuk hidup menyebalkan ini." Seungyoon menenggak sisa minuman di dalam botol. Selanjutnya tidak ada lagi obrolan yang terdengar, keduanya terlalu sibuk menghabiskan minuman masing-masing.

GREEPP! Mino berhasil menangkap botol yang Seungyoon jatuhkan, ia sudah sangat mabuk dan tertidur di atas meja makan sementara Mino, tentu saja minuman keras manusia tidak memberi pengaruh apapun kepadanya.

"Kau ini," gumam Mino sembari mengangkat tubuh Seungyoon dan memindahkannya ke dalam kamar. Perlahan Mino membaringkan tubuh Seungyoon ke atas ranjang tempat tidurnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Seungyoon kau tahu semua jalan hidup tidak akan pernah sempurna, jangan mencari kesempurnaan Seungyoon karena itu sia-sia semata." Ucap Mino, ia beranjak pergi dari kamar Seungyoon setelah menaikkan suhu kamar.

Seungyoon membuka kedua matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Air matanya menetes, dia masih cukup sadar untuk mendengar semua kalimat Mino. "Aku tidak mencari kesempurnaan Mino, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa rasa bersalah lagi."

Alarm ponsel sebenarnya tidak mengganggu tidur Seungyoon sama sekali, namun suara panggilan masuk itulah yang mengganggu Seungyoon. Tangan kanannya bergerak dengan asal mencari ponsel di dalam saku celana jinsnya.

"_Seunghoon hyung."_

"_Seungyoon, hari ini minggu mau jalan-jalan?"_

"_Jalan-jalan? Tumben mengajakku Hyung?"_

"_Hehehe, aku rindu padamu kau jarang main ke sini adikku yang manis."_

"_Aku rasa boleh juga, apa Jinwoo ikut?"_

"_Masalah itu—aku tidak tahu mungkin dia ikut mungkin juga tidak, dia sangat sibuk. Kita bertemu di Red café."_

"_Oh. Apa kita hanya berdua saja?"_

"_Tidak, aku mengajak teman. Taehyun."_

Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, ia pikir Seunghoon akan mengajak seseorang yang misterius, atau kata lain orang asing yang belum dikenalnya bukannya Taehyun. Telepon diakhiri secara sepihak, Seungyoon mengerutkan dahi heran. Ia bergegas bangun dan mandi, bersiap-siap untuk menemui Seunghoon.

Seungyoon sedang memeriksa penampilannya di depan cermin saat mencium aroma lezat yang menguar. Ia dengan panik bergegas keluar, Mino menyiapkan sarapan dengan senyum lebar mengembang menghiasi wajahnya. "Hei,kau sudah bangun. Apa kepalamu pusing? Aku membuat sup untukmu."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, aku lumayan berpengalaman dalam hal minum. Mino."

"Ya?"

"Itu—uhmm—aku akan memakannya untuk makan siang, aku ada janji dengan sahabatku."

"Siapa?" wajah Mino berubah serius.

"Lee Seunghoon dan Taehyun, kau sudah lama mengetahui kehidupanku aku yakin kau tahu siapa mereka."

"Hmm, baiklah. Kau bisa memakan masakan ini saat makan siang." Balas Mino dengan nada bicara yang membuat Seungyoon merasa bersalah.

"Mino—mungkin kau mau ikut denganku."

"Tidak, ini acaramu dengan sahabat-sahabatmu aku tidak mau mengganggu."

"Baiklah," balas Seungyoon singkat sebab dia tidak menemukan kalimat lain yang lebih tepat untuk diucapkan. Suara bel pintu menyelamatkan Seungyoon dari kecanggungan yang terjadi, ia berlari menghampiri pintu masuk seolah-olah siapapun di luar sana adalah orang yang sangat penting untuknya.

"Halo Seungyoon." Ucap Taehyun ceria.

"Halo, kau mau mengambil anjingmu?"

Taehyun mengangguk. "Sekaligus mengajakmu berangkat bersama menemui Seunghoon _hyung_."

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini."

"Kau tidak…," Seungyoon tidak menunggu hingga Taehyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia langsung menutup pintu membuat pintu masuk tersebut otomatis terkunci. Dia tidak mungkin mempersilakan Taehyun masuk dan melihat Mino di dalam. Mungkin Mino bisa menghilang secepat hembusan angin, namun dirinya tidak mau mengambil resiko sekecil apapun.

Mino sudah selesai memasak, kini ia sibuk membersihkan dapur. "Taehyun datang untuk mengambil anjingnya."

"Oh begitu ya."

"Hmm." Balas Seungyoon sekenanya, ia membungkuk dan menggendong anjing kecil berwarna cokelat yang masih tertidur di dalam kardus bekas jus jeruk.

"Tunggu." Cegah Mino membuat Seungyoon berhenti dan melempar tatapan bingung. Mino menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan anjing kecil di dalam dekapan Mino. "Sampai jumpa, kau harus selalu sehat ya," ucap Mino sembari mengusap pelan kepala anjing kecil itu.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hmm."

Seungyoon menoleh namun Mino tidak mengatakan hal yang lain. Ia pun melangkah pergi tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri yang seperti berharap lebih. "Ya! Kenapa menutup pintumu dengan kasar?! Dan kau tidak menyuruhku masuk!" Taehyun langsung melampiaskan kemarahannya tanpa basa basi.

"Ini." Ucap Seungyoon datar sembari menyerahkan anak anjing dalam dekapannya kepada si pemilik. "Kau mau memberikannya pada siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Jawabanmu membuatku semakin curiga, jangan-jangan kepada Seunghoon _hyung_ ya?" Taehyun tidak menjawab dia memilih mengusap-usap kepala anjing kecilnya. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai Seunghoon? Bukankah kau menyukai Jinwoo sama sepertiku?"

"Tutup mulutmu Kang Seungyoon, atau kau akan menyesal." Ancam Taehyun, Seungyoon menutup mulutnya bukan karena takut namun hanya sekedar menikmati sikap malu-malu yang tanpa sadar ditunjukkan Taehyun sekarang.

¶¶¶

"Aromanya lezat."

"Seunghyun _hyung_."

"Halo apa kabar, panggil dengan TOP saja."

"TOP _hyung_."

TOP tersenyum, ia bersandar pada dinding dan melempar tatapan intens kepada Mino. "Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai Seungyoon." Mino memilih menutup mulut. "Kau jatuh semakin dalam Mino. Kau tahu peraturannya kan?" Mino masih memilih bungkam. "Haah…," desah TOP sedikit jengah. "Atau aku harus mengingatkannya padamu?"

"Aku sudah ingat _Hyung_."

"Tidak, tidak, akan aku ingatkan hanya berjaga-jaga jika kau lupa. Hubungan cinta antara bangsa _Elf _dan manusia itu dilarang karena hanya akan menimbulkan bencana, jika kau masih bersikeras untuk mencintai bangsa manusia maka…,"

"Aku harus menyerahkan hal yang paling berharga dariku." Sambung Mino.

"Hal yang berharga itu adalah keabadian atau umur panjangmu dan jika manusia tersebut pada akhirnya menyakitimu maka…,"

"Aku akan mati." Lanjut Mino.

TOP mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu kalimat lain dari Mino. "Kau tidak melanjutkannya?" tanya TOP sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya."

"Belum semuanya."

"Itu tidak perlu karena aku memilih mati daripada melakukan hal keji seperti itu."

TOP meneggakkan tubuhnya. "Aku harus bergegas, sebagai hadiah pertemuan kita setelah sekian lama aku ingatkan peraturan terakhir, jika manusia itu mengkhianatimu namun kau tidak ingin mati dan ingin mendapatkan keabadianmu kembali maka kau harus membunuhnya." TOP menghilang begitu saja, dan entah mengapa bunyi peraturan terakhir tersebut meresahkan Mino.

Dia tidak keberatan menyerahkan keabadiannya dan hidup sebagai manusia untuk Seungyoon, namun saat Seungyoon menyakitinya di masa depan nanti, apakah dirinya masih sanggup untuk berpikir jernih, mengabaikan semua rasa sakit dan memilih kematian, dibandingkan pertukaran?

¶¶¶

Beruntung Red café adalah kafe yang memperbolehkan pengunjung membawa binantang peliharaan. Seunghoon melambaikan tangan penuh semangat kepada keduanya, Seungyoon tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Seunghoon sambil menyikut pelan lengan kanan Taehyun. "Semoga sukses," bisik Seungyoon pada telinga Taehyun.

"Diam," dengus Taehyun kesal karena digoda namun Seungyoon hanya tertawa geli. Keduanya bergegas menghampiri Seunghoon di mejanya.

"_Hyung _sudah lama menunggu kami?" Seungyoon yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan dia tahu Taehyun pasti sedang menyiapkan mental sekarang.

"Baru sepuluh menit."

"Wow, maaf ya _Hyung_ kami sudah berusaha datang secepat mungkin." Balas Seungyoon diiringi senyum permintaan maaf yang tulus.

"Kau saja yang lama!" dengus Taehyun tidak menghargai maksud Seungyoon yang berniat membantunya. Seungyoon mengerutkan hidungnya, sebal.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Seunghoon menyodorkan daftar menu kepada Seungyoon. "Wow, Taehyun kau memelihara anjing? Sejak kapan?!" pekik Seunghoon girang.

"Belum lama," gumam Taehyun pelan rasanya Seungyoon ingin sekali memukul kepala Taehyun untuk mengembalikan letak otaknya. Sejak kapan dia malu-malu kucing seperti itu?! benar-benar di luar karakter.

"Karena di luar mulai dingin aku mau _Hot Tea_ dan BBQ Sandwich karena aku belum makan," gumam Seungyoon sembari menulis pesanannya pada secarik kertas. Ia melirik Seunghoon yang diam seribu bahasa rupanya dia sedang memperhatikan Taehyun. "_Hyung _sudah." Ucap Seungyoon ketus kemudian mengoper daftar menunya kepada Taehyun.

"Aku juga mau _Hot Tea, Indonesian Jasmine Tea_ kau sama kan?" Taehyun menatap Seungyoon yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mau Fruity Wiz," ucap Taehyun sembari membayangkan waffle dengan potongan buah-buahan segar dan siraman cokelat di atasnya. "Tuliskan pesananku."

"Tidak mau."

"Tolong aku Seungyoon tuliskan pesananku karena aku memegang anak anjing." Ucap Taehyun berusaha untuk terlihat imut.

"Baiklah, baiklah, karena anak anjingmu imut jadi aku tolong."

"Karena anak anjingku?! Bukan karena permintaan tulusku?!" pekik Taehyun kesal, Seungyoon hanya mendengus tanpa peduli.

"Sepertinya kau kelaparan." Ucap Taehyun setelah melihat pesanan Seungyoon.

"Hmm." Gumam Seungyoon.

"Kenapa tidak pesan nasi goreng?"

"Tidak ada di sini."

"Oh, aku tidak membaca daftar menu dengan teliti."

_Karen kau sibuk memperhatikan Lee Seunghoon_. Batin Seungyoon. "Sudah, _Hyung _mau apa?"

"Sama dengan Taehyun."

Seungyoon harus menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya agar dirinya tidak tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tampak sangat jelas saling mencintai. Seungyoon memanggil pelayan dan memberikan pesanan mereka. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Siapa yang _Hyung _tanya aku atau Taehyun?"

"Kalian berdua."

"Lumayan." Balas keduanya hampir bersamaan.

"Setelah lulus apa rencana kalian?"

"_Hyung _kan sudah tahu jawabannya sejak lama." Balas Seungyoon santai.

"Masa tidak berubah setelah tiga tahun?"

Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku tetap tidak punya tujuan." Seungyoon tersenyum lebar menampakkan seluruh deretan gigi depannya.

"Dasar!" cibir Seunghoon yang terabaikan dengan sukses oleh Seungyoon.

"Aku sudah mendengar hubunganmu dengan Jinwoo tidak berjalan dengan baik." Ucap Seunghoon sementara itu Seungyoon sibuk mengunyah Sandwichnya pura-pura tuli. "Aku menghargai pilihan Jinwoo aku harap kau tidak membencinya Seungyoon."

"Hmmm." Gumam Seungyoon malas.

"Karena itu aku tidak memberitahu jika aku jadian dengan Seunghoon _hyung_."

Seungyoon menelan kunyahan Sandwichnya dengan kasar, kedua matanya menatap Seunghoon dan Taehyun tidak percaya, bergantian dari Seunghoon ke Taehyun dengan cepat. Dia tidak percaya telah dikhinati. Merasa kunyahan Sandwichnya berhenti di tenggorokkan Seungyoon menenggak teh panas di dalam cangkirnya. "Kalian tega sekali padaku!" pekiknya kesal, ia meraih daftar menu dan PLAAK! PLAAK! Menghadiahi kepala Seunghoon dan Taehyun dengan pukulan telak, mangabaikan fakta bahwa Seunghoon lebih tua darinya.

"Kau ini!" protes Taehyun. "Kami hanya ingin menjaga perasaanmu."

"Seungyoon jika kami mengabarkannya padamu, kesannya kami jadi bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang." Sambung Seunghoon menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak menderita." Seungyoon terdiam sejenak, entah mengapa sekarang pikirannya justru beralih kepada Mino. Keberadaan Mino membuatnya tak lagi memikirkan Jinwoo sebanyak dulu. "Nikmati kebersamaan kalian aku akan pura-pura buta." Ucap Seungyoon santai.

Seunghoon dan Taehyun masih terlihat canggung dan malu-malu, Seungyoon ingin muntah rasanya. Ia tidak menghabiskan Sandwichnya, bukan karena tidak lapar atau merasa jengah menjadi peran pendukung. Dia hanya berpikir untuk menyisakan ruang di dalam perutnya untuk masakan Mino. Seungyoon merasa bingung kenapa sekarang dirinya mulai peduli. "Kalian lanjutkan saja, aku harus pulang."

"Seungyoon apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?" tanya Taehyun dengan cemas dan tatapan Seunhoon yang terlihat menyesal.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi memang ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan." Balas Seungyoon tersenyum lebar. "Bayar makananku ya, kalian baru jadian kan." Seungyoon mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kemudian bergegas pergi sebelum kedua sahabatnya bertanya macam-macam.

Seungyoon mendesah pelan, ia berjalan pelan merasa bosan sekaligus bingung, meski seandainya ada seseorang yang bisa membaca hatinya dan bertanya apa yang membuatnya bingung, dirinya akan berkata dengan yakin jika tidak tahu.

Dan sekarang dirinya juga tidak mengerti kenapa langkahnya terhenti di depan toko binatang. Membuang keraguannya, Seungyoon melangkah memasuki toko, mendorong pelan pintu kaca toko dan tersenyum kepada si penjaga toko yang dengan ramah sudah menyambut kedatangannya. Kedua matanya langsung tertarik kepada anak anjing jenis _Shih Tzu _dengan bulu lebat berwarna putih dan hitam.

Harganya memang sedikit mengurang kantung, namun Seungyoon tetap ingin membawanya pulang padahal dirinya tidak begitu suka memelihara binatang karena mereka merepotkan. "Kan ada Mino," gumamnya pelan.

Seungyoon memeluk anak anjingnya di dalam jaket yang ia kenakan, meski anjing memiliki bulu namun dia takut anak anjingnya kedinginan, selain itu tadi malam dia melihat Mino melakukan hal yang sama dengan anak anjing titipan Taehyun. Seungyoon merasa langkah kakinya lebih ringan dengan anak anjing di dalam dekapannya sekarang.

¶¶¶

"Kau di rumah?" Seungyoon bingung melihat Mino yang duduk di depan televisinya dengan santai.

"Hmmm, kau pulang lebih cepat?" Mino menoleh dan seketika perhatiannya tertuju kepada anak anjing dalam dekapan Seungyoon, ia langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Seungyoon.

"Kemarin kau bilang suka anak anjing makanya aku…,"

"Terima kasih Kang Seungyoon." Ucap Mino tulus memotong kalimat Seungyoon. "Dia lucu sekali." Gumamnya kemudian ia mengambil alih anak anjing dalam pelukan Seungyoon dan mencium kening Seungyoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gumam Seungyoon bingung sementara itu Mino sudah terlihat sangat bahagia dengan anak anjing yang baru dia dapatkan.

"Aku akan memberimu nama, hmm…., siapa ya, Minyoon."

"Minyoon?" Seungyoon tidak terlalu suka dengan pilihan nama yang Mino berikan. "Aneh, kenapa tidak memberinya nama normal seperti Siro dalam bahasa Jepang artinya putih, atau nama sejenisnya yang umum dipakai anjing. Aku suka Hachiko." Ucap Seungyoon panjang lebar bahkan ia tidak sadar dengan Mino yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan seksama. "Kenapa?" tanya Seungyoon setelah menyadari tatapan Mino kepadanya.

"Aku suka Minyoon itu gabungan namaku dan namamu. Mino dan Seungyoon."

"Kau ini!" dengus Seungyoon. "Kita kan tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa," keluhnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Mino menuju ruang makan.

"Mau kemana?!" pekik Mino penasaran.

"Makan siang!" pekik Seungyoon membalas pertanyaan Mino. Mino beranjak dari sofa masih mendekap Minyoon kemudian berlari menyusul Seungyoon. "Ada apa?" Seungyoon melempar tatapan heran.

"Biar aku panaskan supnya untukmu."

"Tidak, aku bisa memanaskannya sendiri. Lebih baik kau rawat Minyoon mungkin dia lapar, coba tanyakan."

"Oh." Gumam Mino tampak kecewa.

Seungyoon mendesah pelan kenapa sekarang dirinya merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat wajah sedih Mino. "Dia lebih membutuhkan bantuanmu, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah memiliki hewan peliharaan. Aku akan sangat canggung merawatnya." Seungyoon mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkan Mino.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu, sangat menyenangkan."

"Ahhh, ya, lain kali saja." Seungyoon mencoba tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi libu musim panas kan? Kau bisa mengisi waktu liburanmu dengan belajar merawat anjing atau hal positif lainnya."

Seungyoon hanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian bergegas pergi sebelum Mino kembali menawarkan diri untuk membantunya belajar merawat anjing. Memiliki tanggung jawab adalah hal yang menyebalkan, Seungyoon ingat musim panas tahun lalu dia mencoba menanam tomat namun semua bibit tomatnya mati karena dia lupa menyiram.

"Aku akan mengawasimu jadi nasib Minyoon tidak akan berakhir seperti benih tomatmu."

"Jangan membahas itu!" dengus Seungyoon kesal kemudian memilih berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mino di ruang keluarga. Seungyoon membuka lemari es dan melihat sup buatan Mino. "Sup ayam," gumam Seungyoon saat membuka penutup wadah supnya. Ia masukkan sup tersebut ke dalam _Microwave_ menyetel waktunya kemudian duduk bersabar sembari memainkan sendok.

"Ahh!" pekiknya saat sesuatu yang berbulu, empuk, dan hangat, menyenggol kaki kanannya. Ia hampir menendang sesuatu yang asing tersebut jika dia tidak mengeluarkan gonggongan kecil. Seungyoon langsung menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas kursi.

"Apa kau takut anjing?" tanya Mino sembari berjongkok memanggil Minyoon.

"Tidak, dia hanya datang tiba-tiba. Itu mengejutkan." Balas Seungyoon ia bergegas berdiri saat mendengar bunyi dari _Microwave_. Ia keluarkan wadah supnya dan mematikan _Microvawe._ "Bisakah kau memberinya makan di luar areal dapur?"

"Di ruang keluarga?"

Seungyoon ingin membalas _keluarkan anjing itu_ namun ia yakin Mino tidak akan setuju. "Bagaimana jika di kamarmu saja. Aku tidak mau dia…,"

"Dia tidak akan mengotori rumah aku janji. Jika dia mengotori atau membuat berantakan aku yang bertanggungjawab."

"Terserahlah," balas Seungyoon jengah.

Mino bergegas membawa Minyoon pergi saat dilihatnya Seungyoon sudah siap untuk memakan supnya. "Kau tidak perlu membeli anak anjing jika merasa tidak nyaman, Seungyoon."

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya kasar, sekarang kalimat Mino berhasil menghilangkan selera makannya. "Kenapa jadi aku yang merasa bersalah." Gerutunya pelan.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih dan merasa tidak nyaman." Balas Mino.

"Aku membelinya untukmu, agar kau senang."

"Tapi kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Minyoon."

"Itu karena aku tidak pernah memelihara anjing sejak..," Seungyoon menghentikan kalimatnya. "Lupakan." Dulu dia pasti akan melempar sendok dan pergi begitu saja, menyalahkan semua yang terjadi kepada Mino namun sekarang melakukan hal kasar seperti itu terasa tidak pantas. "Baiklah, aku akan belajar menyukai dan merawat Minyoon saat libur musim panas nanti."

"Benarkah?!" pekik Mino antusias.

"Apa wajahku terlihat main-main?"

Mino menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau juga mau belajar menanam tomat lagi?"

"Jangan bahas itu." balas Seungyoon tegas. Menanam tomat adalah kegagalan terbesar yang tidak pantas untuk diingat bagi seorang Kang Seungyoon.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mine**

**Chapter 10**

**Stay**

Author: Boomie92

CAST: Song Minho X Kang Seungyoon, Song Minho X Kim Jinwoo

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Comfort

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

Halo ini chapter 10, maaf jika ada salah ketik, atau cerita yang semakin aneh, terima kasih untuk pembaca setia yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya juga terima kasih untuk review dan masukannya, love you all, and happy reading…. (salam penulis aneh)

Seungyoon melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur dengan jengah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama libur musim panas, seharusnya Taehyun bermain dengan dirinya dan membuat rencana-rencana gila seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun, dia terlalu mabuk cinta dengan Seunghoon untuk sekedar mengingatnya. Suara gonggongan kecil mengagetkan Seungyoon. Ia melihat ke bawah dan melihat Minyoon tengah menatapnya. "Apa kau lapar? memberimu makan itu tugas Mino." ucap Seungyoon cuek.

"Katanya kau mau belajar memelihara anjing."

"Astaga! Sudah berulang kali aku katakan untuk muncul dengan cara biasa!" ucap Seungyoon dengan nada kesal, ia mengambil ponsel yang sempat dicampakannya kemudian bergegas pergi.

"Mau kemana?"

"Entahlah, kemana saja asal tidak di rumah. Aku bosan."

"Hmm…, aku rasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk belajar merawat Minyoon."

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya terlihat enggan dengan usul Mino. "Ayolah, apa tidak bisa ditunda ke hari lain? Aku sedang tidak ingin belajar apapun, ini kan libur musim panas."

"Belajar merawat Minyoon tidak sesulit memecahkan rumus Matematika, percayalah, kau akan menikmatinya."

Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah melihat bagaimana caramu memberi makan dan minum Minyoon, masalah lain kau saja yang urus, aku tidak mau." Seungyoon berjalan melewati Mino.

"Mau kemana?"

"Sudah aku bilang kan, kemanapun asal tidak di rumah."

"Mungkin kita bisa mencoba berkebun, saat akhir musim panas nanti semua tanaman akan siap panen." Mino tidak menyerah untuk membujuk Seungyoon.

"Kau terdengar sangat putus asa untuk memintaku tetap tinggal." Sindir Seungyoon.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan pergi kemana Kang Seungyoon."

Seulas senyum miring tercipta pada wajah tampan Seungyoon. "Oh, kau tahu ya. Kenapa? Kau akan mencegahku?"

"Tidak, jika aku mencegahmu kau akan membenciku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap Seungyoon datar.

"Seungyoon." Seungyoon berhenti melangkah, menatap Mino, namun terlihat jelas bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keberadaan Mino sekarang. "Apa tawaranku tempo hari sama sekali tidak berarti?"

Seungyoon tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun Mino sudah mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Seungyoon. "Tawaranku untuk selalu di sisimu sampai kau memutuskan apakah kau masih mencintai Jinwoo atau tidak."

"Oh itu, maaf, aku lupa. Jangan membicarakannya sekarang aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa." Seungyoon bergegas melangkah pergi, mengabaikan keberadaan Mino.

"Seungyoon, aku akan pergi di akhir musim panas ini." Kalimat yang Mino ucapkan jelas terdengar, namun Seungyoon benar-benar tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang, akhir musim panas, kepergian Mino adalah hal yang baik jika kakek buyutnya menolak Mino sekarang kenapa dirinya harus menerima kehadiran Mino. Menjalin hubungan dengan manusia saja sudah merepotkan bagaimana jika menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk lain? Seungyoon tidak ingin menanggung beban hidup yang lebih berat lagi.

"Kau berjanji padanya."

Seketika langkah kaki Seungyoon terhenti. "Kau berjanji untuk menanam bunga matahari bersama saat musim panas."

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, janji itu sudah sangat lama. Dan janji yang belum sempat untuk ditepati. "Dia sudah mati, janjiku tidak berlaku." Ucap Seungyoon dingin.

"Dia menunggumu membawa kan bunga matahari dan mengunjungi makam."

"Jangan bercanda Mino, aku tidak suka."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Hyejoon menunggumu Seungyoon."

Rasa sesak itu datang dengan cepat, semua kenangan indah dan kenangan buruk berpadu menjadi satu rangkaian memori yang tak terpatahkan. Berulang kali Seungyoon mencoba menekan semua memori itu, berpikir seolah Hyejoon tidak pernah ada dan sekarang Mino menariknya kembali dalam sebuah ruangan nyata yang mau tidak mau harus ia hadapi. Seungyoon melangkah cepat meninggalkan Mino, ia membanting pintu kasar tidak peduli dengan gema yang ditimbulkan.

"_Aku suka bunga matahari Seungyoon, apa kau mau menanamnya denganku, adikku yang manis?"_

"_Tidak, berkebun itu hanya untuk anak perempuan."_

"_Tapi aku ingin sekali Seungyoon."_

"_Beli saja di toko bunga, saat musim panas stok bunga matahari melimpah."_

"_Tidak, aku mau menanamnya sendiri melihat mereka tumbuh, berkuncup, lalu mekar."_

"_Kenapa kau jadi melankolis sekali."_

"_Seungyoon aku ingin menanam bunga matahari kau juga harus menanamnya bersamaku."_

"_Kenapa aku harus ikut menanam sih?!" protes Seungyoon sembari menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah._

"_Untuk membuat kenangan yang indah bersamaku, mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti."_

"_Kakak mau pergi? Kemana? Aku ikut, kenapa tidak bisa bertemu lagi?"_

Seungyoon menghapus kedua matanya yang mulai sembab dengan kasar, menggunakan ujung lengan kaos panjang yang ia kenakan. Kakinya tanpa sadar membawanya menuju toko bunga. Ia masuk ke dalam dan membeli satu kantong bibit bunga matahari bahkan tanpa disadarinya, otaknya dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan tentang Hyejoon.

"Seungyoon!" pekik Mino sembari menarik lengan kanan Seungyoon menariknya kembali ke sisi jalan yang aman. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" teriakkan Mino tertelan oleh suara klakson nyaring dari truk besar yang hampir melindas tubuh Seungyoon jika dirinya datang terlambat.

"Oh." Balas Seungyoon bingung melihat wajah panik Mino yang kini tengah memandangi wajahnya dengan intens.

"Kau hampir tertabrak truk! Apa kau tahu itu?!" pekik Mino frustasi, Seungyoon melongokkan kepalanya melihat jalanan yang terlihat cukup sepi.

"Jangan mengarang." Balas Seungyoon sembari melepaskan genggaman tangan Mino pada lengannya.

"Kita menyeberang bersama." Ucap Mino tegas. Seungyoon menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat membiarkan Mino menggenggam tangannya. "Apa tadi malam kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Tidak."

"Seungyoon."

"Apa? Aku tidak bermimpi buruk, apa aku harus berbohong."

"Kau memikirkan Hyejoon lebih banyak hari ini."

"Itu salahmu karena kau menyebut namanya."

"Dia sangat merindukanmu dan aku hanya menyampaikan pesan saja."

"Kau bisa melihat arwah?"

"Aku bukan manusia, apa kau melupakan fakta itu."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya apa kau bisa membantuku. Maksudku—kau bisa membuat keajaiban—sebentar saja." Seungyoon melempar tatapan memohon.

"Kita bicarakan ini setelah sampai di rumah, apa kau berniat menanam benih bunga mataharinya sekarang?"

"Aku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik." balas Seungyoon.

"Baiklah, kau juga belum sarapan."

"Setelah sarapan dan menanam benih, kita harus membicarakan soal Hyejoon lagi." Ucap Seungyoon tegas. Mino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya meski wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak yakin dengan permintaan Seungyoon.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?"

"Hmmm…, aku rasa _sandwich _tuna kalau tidak ada terserah isinya apapun."

"Kita beli di kafe saja." Ucap Mino sembari menarik tangan Seungyoon menuju salah satu kafe yang memajang menu _sandwich _pada papan menu. Seungyoon berhenti membuat Mino menoleh, ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mino.

"Aku ingin makan di rumah." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku akan masuk sebentar, tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana." Wanti Mino.

Seungyoon hanya mengerutkan kening tanpa berniat untuk membalas ucapan Minoyang sejujurnya sedikit menyinggung, memang dirinya anak usia lima tahun yang akan tersesat. Abaikan masalah hampir tertabrak tadi, yang jelas dirinya sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengingat jalan pulang. Seungyoon menyingkir dari pintu ia bersandar pada salah satu sisi dinding kafe yang tidak teramati oleh pengunjung kafe di dalam. Ia amati kantung benih di tangannya. "Kenapa aku bisa membeli bibit tanpa sadar," gumam Seungyoon bingung. Saat pikirannya kacau ternyata dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, berbahaya karena dirinya hampir tidak mengingat detailnya sama sekali.

Berulang kali Seungyoon terkecoh untuk melihat ke arah pintu ternyata orang lain yang keluar meninggalkan kafe. Seungyoon menghembuskan nafas jengah, menunggu itu sangat membosankan ditambah lagi jika kau menunggu seorang diri. "Kemana dia?" gumam Seungyoon mulai tidak sabar. Pintu kembali terbuka, Seungyoon menajamkan pandangannya sembari berharap jika itu Mino.

Saat Mino keluar Seungyoon hampir saja berteriak kegirangan, beruntung dirinya masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia tetap bersandar pada dinding dan memasang wajah datar saat Mino berjalan menghampirinya. "Maaf, di dalam pembelinya cukup banyak."

"Hmmm," balas Seungyoon malas, meski perasaannya berkata sebaliknya. "Apa?" Seungyoon memandangi tangan kiri Mino yang menengadah dengan bingung.

"Biar aku bawakan benih bunganya." Seungyoon bermaksud menolah namun Mino lebih cepat mengambil kantung berisi benih di tangannya, ia masukkan kantung benih berukuran kecil itu ke dalam saku jaketnya kemudian menggandeng tangan Seungyoon.

"Lepaskan, kita tidak akan menyeberang jalan lagi." Ucap Seungyoon yang sengaja diabaikan oleh Mino.

"Cuci tanganmu," ucap Mino kepada Seungyoon. Seungyoon mendengus pelan ia merasa Mino berperan sebagai ibunya. Seungyoonpun menurut ia mencuci tangannya di bawah keran air. Minyoon bermain-main di kaki Mino mengganggunya menyiapkan makanannya.

"Apa kau sudah mencuci tanganmu?"

"Sudah, aku mau memberi Minyoon makan dulu karena aku mengejarmu tadi aku sampai lupa memberinya makan."

"Kenapa sekarang menjadi salahku?" tanya Seungyoon kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah acara mencuci tangannya selesai, Seungyoon mengambil dua buah piring dan dua gelas. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan, membuka pembungkus _sandwich _dan meletakkannya ke atas piring. "Kau membeli dua _sandwich _yang sama?"

"Ya, lebih praktis dibanding membeli dua _sandwich _dengan isi berbeda."

"Hmmm," gumam Seungyoon, ia menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas kemudian duduk dan memakan sarapannya terlebih dahulu. Mino masih sibuk dengan anjing kecil kesayangannya Minyoon. Seungyoon mengunyah roti isinya dengan pelan sembari membayangkan tempat yang cocok untuk menanam bibit bunganya.

"Kunyah makananmu dengan benar, pikirkan pekerjaan lain setelah selesai makan." Ucap Mino setelah dirinya selesai dengan Minyoon dan kini bergabung di meja makan dengan Seungyoon.

"Kau sudah cuci tangan?!" pekik Seungyoon, Mino mengangkat kedua tangannya menunjukkan kepada Seungyoon betapa bersihnya kedua telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah," balas Seungyoon percaya. Keduanya duduk dan memakan sarapan dengan tenang sesekali gonggongan kecil Minyoon menjadi latar suara yang menyenangkan.

"Aku sudah siap!" pekik Seungyoon girang, mengejutkan Mino yang masih mengunyah sarapannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Balas Mino.

"Aku pergi menyiapkan semuanya ya!" pekik Seungyoon antusias kemudian dia berlari ke halaman belakang meninggalkan Mino. Mino hanya menggaruk pelipisnya pelan, suasana hati Seungyoon yang berubah-ubah adalah hal yang sampai sekarang selalu membingungkan.

"Minyoon kau mau ikut ke halaman belakang?" Minyoon berlari menghampiri Mino yang berjongkok dengan kedua tangannya yang terbuka bersiap menggendong Minyoon. Anjing kecil itu melompat dengan lincah ke dalam pelukan Mino. "Hap!" pekik Mino. "Baiklah mari berkebun anjing manis."

Di halaman belakang Seungyoon sedang sibuk menggemburkan tanah, Mino yang datang dengan Minyoon di dalam gendongannya terlihat heran. Dia tidak pernah melihat Mino terlihat antusias seperti sekarang ini. "Mino! Aku sudah menggemburkan tanah dan menyiraminya, tanahnya harus gembur kan?!" pekik Seungyoon melihat kedatangan Mino.

Mino menurunkan Minyoon, membiarkan anjing kecil itu berlarian di halaman belakang rumah Seungyoon. Ia bergegas mendekati Seungyoon untuk melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Tanahnya digemburkan dengan cukup baik, dibasahi dengan cukup, dan…,

"Kau mengambil benihnya dari kantung jaketku?" Mino melirik Seungyoon.

"Hmm, setelah kau menggantung jaketmu. Bagaimana pekerjaanku lumayan kan?" Seungyoon menoleh, menatap Mino dengan senyum puas.

"Seungyoon, kenapa kau menebar benihnya seperti itu? Menanam benih bunga matahari berbeda dengan menanam benih tomat."

"Sudah aku bilang jangan mengungkit soal tomat lagi." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Mino berjongkok dan mulai memunguti bibit bunga matahari yang tadi disebar Seungyoon. "Kemari." Ucap Mino setelah semua benih terkumpul di tangannya.

"Apalagi?! Kau mau menghinaku?!"

"Tidak, kemarilah jangan marah-marah terus." Seungyoon meletakkan sekopnya kemudian berjongkok di dekat Mino. "Apa ini?" Mino membuka telapak tangannya.

"Tentu saja bibit bunga matahari, kenapa bertanya hal yang konyol."

"Lihat dulu, lihat baik-baik apa kau melihat perbedaannya?" Seungyoon hanya melempar tatapan bingung. "Haaah,"desah Mino. "Baiklah aku beritahu." Mino mengambil salah satu benih ke hadapan Seungyoon. "Apa warnanya?"

Seungyoon mengerutkan kening, mulai kesal karena dia ingin cepat-cepat menanam benih. Namun melihat wajah Mino yang begitu serius membuatnya tidak tega untuk menyela. "Itu benih bunga matahari berwarna putih dengan garis cokelat kehitaman." Jawab Seungyoon setengah hati.

"Ukurannya?" tentu saja ukurannya kecil, ingin sekali Seungyoon berteriak seperti itu namun sekali lagi keseriusan Mino membuatnya tidak tega untuk marah. Seungyoon melirik kepada biji-biji lain yang berada di dalam telapak tangan Mino.

"Biji itu terlihat paling besar."

"Ya, kau benar ini bibit _Sun Flower Mammoth Grey_. Saat tumbuh pohonnya bisa mencapai dua meter."

"Ohhh…," gumam Seungyoon sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu ini?" Mino kembali mengambil biji lain dan menunjukkannya kepada Seungyoon.

"Bentuk benihnya lebih ramping dari yang putih tadi."

Mino tersenyum. "Mana tanganmu." Seungyoon menurut ia menengadahkan tangan kanannya, Mino memindahkan empat biji bunga matahari ke tangan Seungyoon.

"Kenapa mereka beda warna?"

"Ini _Sun Flower Evening Sun_. Warna bunga yang muncul dari kuning yang paling cerah, sampai merah semburat oranye."

"Lalu ini?" Seungyoon mulai antusias, ia menunjuk biji yang berada di dalam genggaman Mino. Biji yang terlihat berbeda dari dua jenis biji yang tadi Mino tunjukkan.

"Ini jenis _Velvet Queen_. Pohonnya akan tumbuh setinggi satu meter dan bunganya berwarna merah darah."

"Wow, aku pikir bunga matahari hanya berwarna kuning."

Mino tersenyum mendengar kalimat Seungyoon. "Sekarang kita tanam, perhatikan baik-baik." Mino mengambil salah satu biji, menekan bagian yang lancip atau bagian bawahnya yang berukuran lebih kecil ke dalam tanah yang sebelumnya telah digemburkan oleh Seungyoon.

"Tidak dikubur?"

Mino menggeleng. "Ayo kau juga menanamnya sekarang, perhatikan jarak penanamannya jangan terlalu rapat."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Seungyoon antuasias, dia mengambil biji-biji lain dari telapak tangan Mino. "Setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita tunggu sampai bijinya tumbuh."

"Berapa lama mereka tumbuh?"

"Dua sampai tiga hari?"

"Tidak disiram lagi?"

"Untuk sementara tidak, kita siram saat mereka mulai bertunas. Saat menyiram kita harus menggunakan sprayer air agar percikan air yang ditimbulkan turun dalam butiran kecil dan lembut, tunas sangat rentan."

"Kau tahu banyak." Puji Seungyoon tanpa sadar. "Selesai!" pekik Seungyoon ia menoleh dan melihat Mino yang ternyata juga sudah menyelesaikan acara menanam benihnya. Mino berdiri, berjalan mendekati Seungyoon untuk memeriksa pekerjaannya. "Bagaimana?"

"Lumayan, kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik." puji Mino.

"Kapan pohonnya tinggi dan berbunga?"

"Dua sampai tiga bulan tenang saja di akhir musim panas bunga-bunga ini akan mekar."

"Tidak bisa dipercepat?" Seungyoon menatap Mino penuh harap.

"Dipercepat?" Mino membalas dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya, dipercepat, seperti dulu—kau pernah membuat pohon sakuraku mekar di luar musim. Mudahkan membuat biji-biji yang kita tanam ini tumbuh dan berbunga dalam waktu singkat."

"Oh itu, bisa saja dilakukan."

"Bagus."

"Tapi apa kau akan memberikan bunga matahari dengan cara seperti itu kepada Hyejoon?"

"Aku hampir melupakan hal itu." Seungyoon tersenyum ia berdiri dan membersihkan tangannya yang kotor pada permukaan celana jinsnya, Mino yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Celanamu kotor," ucap Mino yang diabaikan oleh Seungyoon karena sekarang perhatiannya sudah tertuju pada Minyoon. Seungyoon berlari menghampiri anjing kecilnya yang sibuk bermain dengan rerumputan.

"Minyoon! Minyoon!" pekik Seungyoon mencoba menarik perhatian Minyoon. Sayang, anjing kecil itu lebih tertarik dengan rerumputan yang bergerak ditiup angin dibanding Seungyoon. Seungyoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia menemukan ranting kecil di bawah pohon, Seungyoon bergegas mengambil ranting tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekati Minyoon.

"Minyoon!" pekik Seungyoon, ia berjongkok sembari menggoyang-goyangkan ranting di tangannya. Minyoon masih acuh, Seungyoon sebal, ia lempar ranting di tangannya kemudian menggendong Minyoon dengan paksa. "Kenapa kau mengacuhkan aku?!" ucap Seungyoon sebal.

Minyoon menggonggong tidak senang namun Seungyoon mengacuhkan gonggongan itu dan terus mendekap Minyoon. Anjing kecil itu terlihat semakin tidak nyaman dan GRAUUK! "Ah!" pekik Seungyoon ia langsung mendorong Minyoon kemudian memegangi jempol tangannya yang menjadi korban gigitan.

"Bhuahahahahahahahahaha!" tawa keras Mino membuat Seungyoon semakin sebal. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang. "Kau marah Seungyoon?" Seungyoon tetap melangkah pergi, marah? Tidak, hanya kesal karena diacuhkan. "Kau ingin dekat dengan Minyoon?"

"Tidak."

Mino hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Seungyoon, ia menarik pelan tangan kanan Seungyoon menuntunnya mendekati Minyoon yang kembali sibuk dengan rerumputan. Setelah keduanya dekat dengan Minyoon, Mino melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Duduklah." Seungyoon menurut dia duduk di atas rumput.

Mino mendekati Minyoon, berjongkok mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Anjing kecil itu tertarik dan berlari mendekat. "Berhenti bermain sebentar ya," ucap Mino lembut sembari mengangkat tubuh mungil Minyoon, mengusap kepalanya dan membawanya mendekati Seungyoon. Mino duduk di atas rumput berhadapan dengan Seungyoon.

Mino mengusap-usap kepala Minyoon lembut perlahan ia pindahkan tubuh mungil Minyoon ke atas pangkuan Seungyoon. "Usap kepalanya dengan lembut." Seungyoon terlihat ragu, insiden gigitan Minyoon membuatnya sedikit ragu.

"Jangan takut." Ucap Mino ia meraih tangan kanan Seungyoon kemudian meletakkannya ke atas puncak kepala Minyoon. Seungyoon menggerakkan tangan kanannya, mengusap kepala Minyoon lembut.

"Hei, dia tidak memberontak." Ucap Seungyoon dengan nada takjub.

"Perlakukan dia dengan lembut jangan memaksanya, kau sendiri tidak suka dipaksa kan?"

"Hmmm." Gumam Seungyoon lembut. "Kenapa kau memaksaku dulu?"

"Heh?!" pertanyaan Seungyoon membuat Mino terkejut. "Ah itu kan di masa lalu."

Seungyoon mengerutkan hidungnya. "Benarkah?!" goda Seungyoon melihat raut wajah Mino yang tampak lucu sekarang.

"Tomat!" pekik Mino menyerang balik Seungyoon.

"Jangan mengungkit tomat!" teriak Seungyoon kesal.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengatakan aku pemaksa!"

"Dulu kau pemaksa! Itu fakta."

"Dulu kau gagal menanam tomat itu juga fakta."

"Terserah." Dengus Seungyoon kemudian perhatiannya kembali kepada Minyoon mengusap-usap kepala Minyoon dengan lembut. "Oh ya mengenai Hyejoon. Apa kau bisa membantuku? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya."

"Aku bisa membantumu tapi dia belum datang sekarang, apa kau mau aku memanggilnya?"

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti paranormal. Aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung, apa dia sudah berubah banyak sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu, aku ingin melihat wajahnya, apa luka-lukanya masih ada, apa suaranya berubah menjadi berat, aku ingin tahu semuanya."

"Jadi—dengan kata lain kau ingin melihat Hyejoon secara langsung?" Mino menatap Seungyoon intens, Seungyoon mengangguk pelan.

"Itu sedikit berat, aku bisa sedikit membantumu."

"Benarkah?!"

"Ya, tapi itu tidak akan baik untuk tubuhmu."

"Tidak masalah sekarang libur musim panas. Memang seperti apa efeknya?"

"Kelelahan yang sangat. Itu saja."

"Lakukan sekarang aku tidak ingin menyimpan pertanyaan ini lebih lama lagi."

"Aku mencemaskan kondisimu nanti. Aku yakin kakakmu sudah memaafkan semuanya dan dia tidak pernah mengganggap semuanya adalah kesalahanmu."

"Tidak Mino! Aku harus mendengarnya secara langsung." Ucap Seungyoon bersikeras. Ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba mengabaikan gonggongan Minyoon yang terkejut dengan teriakkan Seungyoon.

Mino berdiri memegang kedua bahu Seungyoon mencoba menenangkannya. "Dia tidak pernah menyalahkanmu."

"Lalu jika selama ini kau mengawasiku kenapa kau tidak mencegah hal itu terjadi?!" pekik Seungyoon dengan amarah memuncak, bahkan dia mendorong tubuh Mino menjauh dengan kasar.

"Itu takdir kalian—aku tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengubahnya."

"Pembohong!" pekik Seungyoon.

GREEP! Mino mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Seungyoon dengan kuat. "Aku tidak bisa mencegah kematian seseorang Kang Seungyoon. Kau pikir siapa aku? Aku bukan Tuhan." Desis Mino tidak mampu lagi menahan amarahnya. Berkali-kali Seungyoon melampaui batas dan menguji kesabarannya.

Seungyoon tidak mampu mengingkari bahwa ketakutan yang sangat hebat kini merasuki dirinya, namun dia tidak akan menunjukkannya, dia tidak akan terlihat lemah di hadapan Mino. "Lakukan sekarang." Ucapnya bersikeras.

Mino mengatupkan rahangnya. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan kita tunggu sampai matahari tenggelam." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Mino berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Seungyoon. Minyoon berlari mengejar Mino meninggalkan Seungyoon seorang diri di halaman belakang. Seungyoon membuang nafas perlahan. "Jika dulu aku bisa melihat Mino kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat Hyejoon?" sebuah kecemasan muncul, Seungyoon bergegas pergi, berlari menyusul Mino.

"Mino! Mino! Song Minho!" panik, Seungyoon mencari keberadaan Mino disetiap sudut rumahnya, nihil, tidak ada jawaban. Gonggongan Minyoon membuat Seungyoon bergegas berlari menaiki tangga.

"Kenapa berteriak sekeras itu?"

"Kalau mendengarnya kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Balas Seungyoon kemudian berjalan mendekati Mino yang sedang termenung di balkon lantai duanya.

"Aku tidak mau menjawab karena kau berteriak seperti orang barbar."

"Aku pikir kau pergi karena marah."

"Aku tidak akan mengingkarijanjiku."

"Kau kan bisa muncul dengan ajaib di hadapanku." Mino tidak menjawab, Seungyoon berjalan mendekat, ia menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada pagar pengaman. "Kau tampak keberatan dengan permintaanku."

"Karena kau pasti akan terluka."

Seungyoon tersenyum simpul. "Jadi kau menolak permohonanku, aku kecewa sekali. Tapi melihatmu terbebani seperti itu aku bisa mengerti jika kau menolak."

"Tapi kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hyejoon, aku tidak mungkin mengabaikannya."

"Jadi bagaimana? Jalan terbaiknya untuk kita berdua?"

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Hyeejon dan saat kau terluka aku akan merawatmu, aku rasa itu jalan keluar terbaik yang bisa aku pikirkan."

"Saat aku terluka hubungi saja rumah sakit, tidak perlu merawatku." Ucap Seungyoon sembari memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin Mino melihat perubahan warna pada wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dan tidur siang, kita lakukan tengah malam."

"Kenapa harus tengah malam? Apa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _dunia lain_ haru dilakukan di tengah malam?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film otakmu terkontaminasi."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang akan melakukannya tengah malam?!" pekik Seungyoon tidak terima dengan kalimat Mino yang tedengar seperti mengatainya.

"Saat tengah malam suasananya sangat tenang, kau akan mudah menyampaikan apapun yang sudah lama terpendam kepada Hyejoon, jika melakukannya sekarang terlalu bising. Energimu akan terbuang sia-sia jika melakukannya di siang hari yang bising."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hmmm—sebelum aku pergi aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Maaf sudah menyalahkanmu tadi, aku sedang kacau."

"Kau memang selalu kacau." Balas Mino santai.

"Terserahlah." Balas Seungyoon sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Makan dan tidur siang, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang lain."

"Seperti?"

"Membuat daftar pertanyaan untuk aku tanyakan pada Hyejoon."

"Oh." Balas Mino singkat, ia diam dan membiarkan Seungyoon pergi.

"Seungyoon."

"Oh hah! Aku tertidur!" pekik Seungyoon panik, tanpa sadar dirinya tertidur di atas meja belajar dan lebih parah belum ada satupun pertanyaan yang berhasil ia tulis. "Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Delapan malam, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam jika kau siap segera ke meja makan."

"Hmm." Gumam Seungyoon pelan. Mino berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan kamar dengan Minyoon di dalam gendongannya.

"Gawat, aku harus bagaimana?" Seungyoon benar-benar kebingungan, ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hyejoon. Nihil, ironisnya dia bahkan tidak memiliki satupun foto Hyejoon karena ayah dan ibunya sudah menyimpan seluruh barang-barang Hyejoon di salah satu kamar di rumah lama mereka. "Sudahlah," ucap Seungyoon menyerah.

Seungyoon bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Mino sudah duduk tenang sedangkan Minyoon berbaring pada salah satu kursi makan. Saat dirinya sampai di meja makan. "Apa yang kau masak?"

"Hanya nasi dan ayam goreng pedas manis."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Seungyoon singkat, iapun duduk dan mengambil mangkuk nasi yang sudah Mino siapkan untuknya.

"Kau memikirkan banyak hal."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bisa melihat dari ekspresi wajahmu."

"Ya—kau benar, tapi aku tidak akan menjelaskannya padamu karena aku juga tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana."

"Makanlah, kunyah makananmu dengan baik lalu—kita akan melakukannya, aku rasa hari sudah cukup tenang."

"Hmmm. Baguslah tidak perlu menunggu hingga tengah malam." Hanya beberapa detik setelah membalas perintah Mino, Seungyoon menggenggam erat sumpitnya kemudian meletakkannya ke atas meja. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, lakukan sekarang."

"Makanlah dulu."

"Mino!" bentak Seungyoon dengan tatapan mata menuntut.

Mino menghembuskan nafas perlahan, sudah ia duga Seungyoon tidak akan bisa lagi bersabar seharusnya melihat dia bisa bertahan sampai matahari tenggelam adalah hal yang luar biasa. Tidak mungkin meminta Seungyoon untuk mengurungkan niatnya. "Baiklah."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Duduk saja."

"Tidak ada hal yang lain?"

Mino tidak menjawab, seluruh penerangan di dalam rumah tiba-tiba padam. Angin yang cukup kencang berhembus selama beberapa detik membuat tirai jendela berkibar, Seungyoon melihat ke arah jendela tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Tidak ada apa…,"

"Seungyoon." Panggilan itu seketika membungkam Seungyoon, ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar, membuat kursinya terjatuh ke belakang dan menimbulkan suara benturan yang cukup keras.

"Hyejoon?" Bisiknya lemah bahkan suaranya hampit tak tertangkap oleh kedua telinganya sendiri. "Hyejoon, kau…," Seungyoon berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

Hyejoon terlihat sama, seperti dalam ingatannya yang terakhir sebelum kecelakaan tragi itu menimpa. perlahan Seungyoon menggerakkan tangan kanannya. "Tidak ada luka lagi di tubuhmu, apa kabar Hyejoon? Kau tampak lebih muda dariku."

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku selalu baik-baik saja Seungyoon. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Suatu saat aku yakin Ayah dan Ibu akan kembali untukmu."

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, air matanya berusaha keras untuk mendorong keluar. Tangan kanannya terus bergerak ke wajah Hyejoon tidak berharap untuk dapat menyentuhnya. "Hah!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan saat telapak tangannya berhasil menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Hyejoon. "Hangat, kau terasa hangat Hyejoon." Ucap Seungyoon perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Seungyoon, kau tumbuh setiap hari." Hyejoon tersenyum. "Aku akan sama seperti dalam ingatanmu Seungyoon. Aku tidak akan berubah karena begitulah aku adanya dalam ingatanmu, aku menyayangimu Seungyoon, kau adik kecilku yang manis, kejadian di danau itu bukan salah siapa-siapa. Jangan siksa dirimu dengan memikirkan hal-hal yang hanya akan menjadi beban."

"Hyejoon, Kakak, aku—aku menanam bunga matahari untukmu, setelah berbunga aku akan membawakannya untukmu. Maaf aku butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menepatinya, maafkan aku."

"Terima kasih Seungyoon, selamat tinggal."

"Tidak! Jangan pergi! Aku mohon, tinggalah lebih lama. Kakak tinggalah lebih lama. Aku selalu sendiri, aku mohon tinggalah." Air mata kini mengalir dengan deras membasahi wajah Seungyoon.

"Kita berada di dimensi yang berbeda jika kita berinteraksi terlalu lama hal itu tidak akan baik untukmu."

Seungyoon langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Hyejoon dan memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Menghirup aroma Hyejoon yang sama sekali tidak berubah, merasakan suhu tubuh Hyejoon yang hangat di dalam dekapannya, Hyejoon nyata, sangat nyata, dan kali ini dia belum siap untuk mengucapkan perpisahan untuk kedua kalinya. "Maafkan aku Kakak, aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukanmu, bisakah kau tinggal, seharusnya kita pergi ke sekolah bersama, membuat kekacauan bersama, jatuh cinta bersama, bertengkar, Hyejoon…,"

Seungyoon menghentikan ucapannya saat tubuh Hyejoon benar-benar menghilang dan dirinya hanya mendekap udara hampa. Seungyoon jatuh terduduk, dia membungkuk dan membiarkan lebih banyak air mata keluar. "Seharusnya kau tetap disisiku Hyejoon, kakakku! Seharusnya kau tetap tinggal bersamaku! Hyejoon! Kembali, kembalilah, aku mohon!" teriak Seungyoon sekuat tenaga. "Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku?"

Seungyoon berdiri dengan cepat dan berniat berlari namun Mino menghentikannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Mino sembari menahan tubuh Seungyoon yang memberontak.

"Jika aku menyusul Hyejoon sekarang aku yakin dia belum jauh, lepaskan aku Mino. Lepaskan!"

"Hyejoon sudah meninggal aku hanya memanggil energinya, dia berada di dimensi yang berbeda."

"Omong kosong! Aku memeluk tubuhnya tadi! Dia nyata!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa menemukannya di belahan dunia manapun, relakan dia."

"Tidak! Panggil Hyejoon kembali. Kembalikan Hyejoon padaku!" Seungyoon menarik kerah kemeja Mino. "Kembalikan Hyejoon padaku sekarang juga."

"Maaf Seungyoon aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak berguna!" Seungyoon mendorong tubuh Mino menjauh kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Tidak peduli dengan semua ucapan Mino, dirinya harus menemukan Hyejoon dimanapun malam ini. Hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja jarak antara tangan kananya dengan knob pintu, saat pandangannya mulai kabur.

Sesuatu yang basah mengenai kaosnya. Seungyoon menunduk dan melihat noda darah di atas kaos cokelat muda yang ia kenakan. Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menyentuh hidungnya, darah menetes dari sana, pandangannya semakin kabur, nafasnya juga sesak, kemudian semuanya gelap.

"Seungyoon," gumam Mino sembari memeluk tubuh Seungyoon sebelum dia sempat jatuh dan membentur lantai kayu yang keras. "Inilah yang aku cemaskan." Mino mengangkat tubuh lemas Seungyoon ke kamarnya. Perlahan ia baringkan Seungyoon kemudian menyelimutinya. Mino duduk di sisi ranjang sembari membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung Seungyoon menggunakan tisu basah. "Maaf aku menyakitimu," bisik Mino.

Mino terkejut saat Seungyoon menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya, meski dengan lemah. "Mino..," bisiknya terlihat berusaha keras untuk menjaga kesadarannya.

"Tidurlah kau sudah kelelahan." Mino menatap wajah Seungyoon yang tampak pucat. Kedua mata itu, menampakkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Tatapan yang sama ketika semua yang berharga terenggut dari diri Seungyoon. Tatapan yang membuat hati Mino tercabik-cabik.

"Jangan pergi. Tinggalah."

Mino tidak mempercayai pendengerannya, benarkah Seungyoon memintanya untuk tinggal? Benarkah Seungyoon pada akhirnya membalas cintanya, setelah penantian selama ratusan tahun, akhirnya hari yang membahagiakan ini tiba juga. "Seungyoon?" Mino masih ragu, tentu saja.

"Aku memintamu untuk tinggal."

Perlahan Mino memeluk tubuh Seungyoon yang masih terbaring dengan lembut. "Terima kasih banyak, ini sangat berarti untukku," bisik Mino.

"Apa kau menangis? Suaramu terdengar parau."

"Hmm," gumam Mino.

Seungyoon tertawa pelan. "Jangan menangis bukankah ini yang kau selama ini kau inginkan?"

"Aku menangis bahagia, bodoh."

"Kau mengataiku saat aku tidak berdaya." Balas Seungyoon.

Mino mengakhiri pelukannya menatap wajah Seungyoon dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua mata kelamnya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seungyoon, ia kecup pelan bibir Seungyoon, melumatnya lembut tanpa perlawanan dari Seungyoon. Kali ini Seungyoon menerima kehadirannya. "Tidurlah," bisik Mino. "Aku akan di sini saat kau membuka kedua mata besok pagi."

Seungyoon tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih," gumamnya sembari memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya yang sudah terasa sangat berat.

**TBC**


	11. MINE END Chapter 11

**Mine**

**Chapter 11**

**The End Is Where I Begin**

Author: Boomie92

CAST: Song Minho X Kang Seungyoon, Song Minho X Kim Jinwoo

Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship, Comfort

Rating: T-M

Warning: BL

Haloooo,maaf jika updatenya lama, harap maklum jika ada salah ketik, cerita tidak jelas, ending tidak jelas, alur terlalu cepat hehehe. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca, dan kalian yang mereview ** .39, Alone779, dumb-baby-lion, ChimChimiJimin, pd, KalunaKang61, Apriyaninurfad1, KrisyeolDragonphoenix, haibob, harmiyuna, preety, kangnamsong-room, diyahpark1004, kyung064, guest. **Selamat membaca, dan sampai jumpa lagi

¶¶¶

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

"Hmm, aku sudah yakin Seungyoon akan menerimaku."

"Melepas keabadian bukan perkara sederhana Mino, kau tahu resikonya jika ternyata penilaianmu salah."

"Aku tidak ingin menebak masa depan, aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku yakini saat ini. Bantu aku TOP hyung."

"Haah, baiklah akan aku bantu. Kapan?"

"Secepatnya."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya kepada Seungyoon?"

"Rencananya hari ini akan aku katakan, Hyung boleh ikut menjadi saksi." Ucap Mino kemudian tersenyum lebar membuat TOP tersenyum miring, jatuh cinta benar-benar gila begitu pikirnya.

"Aku akan ikut, aku penasaran sesempurna apa seorang Kang Seungyoon hingga membuatmu tergila-gila. Aku sudah melihat kakek buyutnya, apa mereka sama?"

Mino menggeleng pelan. "Seungyoon lebih baik."

Berada di pemakaman selalu menimbulkan sebuah perasaan aneh, saat kecil Seungyoon takut berada di sekitar pemakaman karena cerita hantu. Dan kini setelah dewasa nyatanya areal pemakaman mampu mempengaruhinya. Bukan takut hantu, tapi pemakaman membuatmu sadar bahwa kehidupan dan kematian, tawa dan tangis, hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah dinding tipis.

"Seungyoon."

"Hmm."

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

"Ya, sama-sama. _Hyung_ sedang bersedih kewajibanku untuk menghibur _Hyung_."

"Padahal aku sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi kepergian Jiyong, tetap saja ini terasa berat."

Seungyoon menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, tak tega melihat kedua mata sembab Jinwoo. Ia peluk Jinwoo dengan erat, berharap tindakannya mampu meringankan beban serta kesedihan yang Jinwoo rasakan sekarang. "Kau—maukah kau kembali bersamaku Seungyoon?"

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya kasar, ia bimbang harus menjawab apa. Ia tatap kedua mata rusa Jinwoo. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan? "Seungyoon." Panggil Jinwoo dengan nada lemah.

"_Hyung _aku—ya tentu saja, tentu." Mendengar kalimat tersebut membuat Jinwoo tersenyum lembut kemudian ia peluk Seungyoon erat.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu, Kang Seungyoon." Gumam Mino pelan.

"Beruntung kau belum mengorbakan keabadianmu, jadi apa keputusanmu sekarang?" Mino tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan TOP. "Kenapa hanya diam? Kau tidak mengambil tindakan apapun?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan pergi jika Seungyoon memilih orang lain."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya, aku akan pergi sekarang juga."

TOP mengerutkan dahinya, ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Mino yang nampak putus asa. "Apa kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan segalanya? Aku tahu kau tidak sekedar pulang Mino, apa kau memikirkan hal lain?"

Mino tersenyum miring. "Seungyoon dan keluarganya telah mencuri hatiku _Hyung_, aku tidak mungkin melupakan mereka begitu saja, satu-satunya jalan adalah _menyeberang_."

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? _Menyeberang _bukan perkara sederhana, sekali kau membuat keputusan tidak akan bisa ditarik kembali."

"Tentu, aku sangat yakin dengan keputusan ini. Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk dipercayai." Mino berbalik memunggungi TOP sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari areal pemakaman, meninggalkan TOP yang kini memandangi dua orang yang tengah berpelukan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kang Seungyoon." Gumam TOP dengan nada bicara yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Langit mendung, sepertinya hujan akan turun, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang." Ajak Seungyoon.

"Baik, kau tunggu aku di mobil aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal terlebih dahulu." Ucap Jinwoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Seungyoon.

Pandangan Seungyoon menyapu seluruh areal pemakaman, pemakaman tempat kekasih Jinwoo dimakamkan berbeda tempat dengan Hyejoon. Seungyoon menarik napas dalam-dalam dia tidak sabar untuk mengunjungi Hyejoon dan memberikan bunga matahari hasil kerja kerasnya selama musim panas.

Seungyoon menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari semen, ada sepuluh anak tangga Seungyoon menghitungnya karena iseng. Kemudian sesuatu terjatuh dari ataas, mendarat ke atas permukaan sepatu kets birunya. Seungyoon menunduk menjuput sesuatu yang ternyata kelopak bunga. "Sakura…," gumam Seungyoon, ia langsung mendongak dan terkejut mendapati seluruh pohon sakura yang meneduhi jalan setapak sepanjang tiga kilometer berbunga lebat.

"Ada apa ini?" Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya, angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang menggoyang pepohonan, lebih banyak kelopak yang berguguran, Seungyoon bahkan jatuh terduduk akibat hembusan angin yang terlampau kencang. Kemudian seluruh kelopak bunga berguguran dan menghilang, saat Seungyoon mengedipkan matanya, semua kembali seperti semula. Pepohonan rindang dengan daun hijau lebat. Tak ada sisa kelopak sakura, kecuali satu kelopak yang masih ia pegang.

"Seungyoon! Kau baik-baik saja kan?!"

"Oh _Hyung_! Ya aku baik-baik saja." Seungyoon bergegas berdiri, dan membuang kelopak sakura yang ia pegang.

"Kenapa kau terjatuh?"

"Oh itu—tadi ada binatang yang lewat dan aku terkejut."

"Mungkin itu kadal." Balas Jinwoo.

"Mungkin saja, _Hyung_sudah selesai?."

"Ya, ayo pulang sekarang."

"Aku pulang." Seungyoon menajamkan kedua matanya, tak biasanya rumahnya sepi. Ya, dia memang sudah lama tinggal sendiri tapi biasanya ada Mino yang selalu mengganggunya.

GUK GUK, Seungyoon menunduk melihat Minyoon yang menggonggong keras terlihat gelisah. Tidak ada yang aneh dari rumahnya, tidak ada pintu dan jendela rusak, Seungyoon yakin tak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk kecuali Mino, dia memang bukan manusia.

"Kau lapar?" Seungyoon bertanya pada anjing kecilnya, ia langkahkan kedua kakinya menuju dapur, mengambil sereal untuk Minyoon. Ia tuangkan sereal yang sedikit dicampur air agar teksturnya lembut. Mino melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, Seungyoon juga mengisi mangkuk air Minyoon, namun anjing kecil itu masih saja gelisah. "Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Seungyoon jengkel. Minyoon masih menggonggong keras, Seungyoon berjongkok membuka kedua tangannya Minyoon langsung lari ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia usap pelan kepala Minyoon, akhirnya anjing kecil itu tenang. Tanpa kehadiran Mino rumahnya terasa sangat sepi dan terlalu luas. Seungyoon menghembuskan napas pelan. "Kau dimana?" bisik Seungyoon tidak menyadari kesalahan besar yang telah ia lakukan. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk," putus Seungyoon, ia turunkan Minyoon dari pangkuannya. "Aku lapar."

Seungyoon kembali ke dapur, ia buka lemari pendingin semua bahan makanan lengkap ada di sana mulai dari daging, telur, buah, dan sayuran. Seungyoon tersenyum simpul, selama ini ia tidak begitu menyadari perhatian Mino. "Percuma aku tidak bisa memasak," gumamnya. Seungyoon mengambil sebutir telur dan satu bungkus sosis.

Ia keluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, memilihaplikasi pemutar musik. Ia memutar lagu yang beberapa hari ini menarik perhatiannya, bukan karena lagu baru namun liriknya sangat bagus. Lee Hi ft Suhyun dan Bobby, berjudul _I'm different. _Seungyoon membesarkan volume, mendengarkan lagu kesukaan adalah cara ampuh untuk mengusir sepi.

Ia pecahkan telur ke dalam mangkuk porselin kecil, kemudian menambahkan potongan sosis ayam dan menaburkan sejumput garam. Seungyoon kemudian memanasakan minyak di atas penggorengan. Makanan standar yang bisa dimakan, daripada membuat masakan _sesungguhnya _tapi gagal? Perutnya tidak bisa berkompromi lagi.

Suara letupan kecil pertanda minyak telah panas, Seungyoon mengecilkan api kompor lalu menuang telurnya. Sambil menunggu ia masukkan selembar roti tawar ke dalam pemanggang.

"Neoneun molla neoneun neoneun nal molla. Neoneun neoneun neoneun neoneun." Seungyoon ikut bernyanyi sambil membalik telur goreng dan sesekali mengintip roti di dalam mesin pemanggang.

Salah satu kebiasan Seungyoon adalah memutar lagu yang ia sukai berulang-ulang. Ia bersenandung mengikuti irama yang terdengar. Senyuman mengembang melihat telur hasil karyanya matang dengan sempurna, selang beberapa detik roti panggangnya juga siap untuk dinikmati. Seungyoon mengambil piring dan menyiapkan makan malamnya, ia matikan kompor dan alat pemanggang. Sebagai pelengkap segelas jus anggur segar tersaji di dalam gelas berukuran sedang.

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya, sekarang pukul tujuh malam dan Mino belum juga kembali. "Apa dia sibuk?" ia abaikan berbagai pemikiran yang terlintas di benaknya untuk menikmati makan malam hasil jerih payahnya.

_Even if the world is deep and wide_

_Even if there's a lot of things to do_

_Without you, it's nothing_

_Get it get it get it get it_

_Sorry for being confusing, babe_

_It's all the same, same_

_Well if you don't like it, why don't you leave?_

_Ain't that what you want_

_Ain't that what you want_

Seungyoon berhenti mengunyah roti panggang dan telur dadarnya, entah mengapa lirik lagu yang kini tengah didengarnya terasa seperti berbicara secara pribadi. "Mungkinkah Mino pergi? Tidak mungkin dia pergi tanpa pamit…,"

"Mino pergi."

PYAR! "Astaga!" pekik Seungyoon, bahkan gelas berisi jus yang tengah ia genggam terjatuh dan hancur berantakan. "Kau siapa?!"

"Maafkan aku. Panggil saja aku TOP."

"Kau bukan manusia?" TOP mengangguk. "Apa kau sejenis dengan Mino?" TOP kembali mengangguk meski hatinya sedikit tidak terima dengan penyebutan _sejenis, _dia Elf bukan katak.

"Begini saja aku tidak suka menjelaskan panjang lebar Mino pergi karena dia melihatmu memilih Jinwoo di pemakaman tadi sore."

"A—apa? Kalian berada di sana?"

TOP mengangguk dan melempar tatapan tajam khasnya. "Sebenarnya Mino ingin berkata padamu bahwa dia akan menjadi manusia biasa karena yakin akan cintamu."

"Menjadi manusia biasa?" Seungyoon sangat bingung, dan akan sangat menyebalkan jika laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang menolak untuk menjelaskan secara detail.

"Ya ampun—dia sama sekali tidak membicarakan ini denganmu?" Seungyoon menggeleng pelan, ia yakin TOP kini memandangnya seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia.

TOP memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Begini saja, hmm—hubugan antara Elf dan manusia itu dilarang karena itu ada kesepakatan jika seorang Elf sangat mencintai manusia dan ingin hidup bersamanya dia harus menukar keabadiannya, lalu jika manusia itu ternyata ingkar hanya ada dua pilihan, elf yang telah menjadi manusia itu akan mati atau mendapatkan keabadiannya kembali dengan cara membunuh _si manusia_. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih banyak."

"Baguslah kau cukup pintar, itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku ucapkan. Aku datang untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan dari Mino untukmu."

"Dia benar-benar pergi?" Seungyoon tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang harus ia tampilkan saat mendengar kepergian Mino, otaknya bekerja lebih lambat detik ini.

"Hmm, karena kau memilih Jinwoo, bukankah Mino sendiri yang mengatakannya padamu?"

Seungyoon mengangguk lemah. "Apa dia tidak akan kembali?"

"Aku rasa tidak, dia memilih untuk _menyeberang_."

"_Menyeberang_? Apa maksudnya?" sungguh, ada banyak sekali hal yang Seungyoon tidak pahami soal dunia para bangsa Elf.

"Hmm—bagaimana ya—bahasa sederhananya, di dunia manusia juga ada, begini saat seorang manusia memutuskan untuk lepas dari semua ikatan duniawi dan mengabdi kepada—kalian menyebutnya Tuhan. Kami memiliki seorang raja yang kami panggil Valinor, setelah menghapuskan berbagai keinginan dan mengabdi kepada Valinor, para elf tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dunia manusia bahkan mereka tidak bisa bebas berkeliaran di dunia kami dan berinteraksi dengan para elf yang lain."

"Oh." Hanya itu yang mampu Seungyoon ucapkan. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan cepat, sadar akan situasi yang kini dihadapinya. "Kapan Mino akan _menyeberang_?"

"Kurang dari satu jam di dunia kami, di dunia manusia— aku rasa sampai besok sebelum matahari tenggelam."

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya, dan aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini." Bisik Seungyoon.

TOP mengangguk sembari tersenyum simpul. "Akan aku sampaikan, semoga bahagia Kang Seungyoon. Aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal."

Seungyoon belum sempat membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, TOP sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Saat ia menunduk gelas yang telah hancur berantakan kini kembali utuh beserta jus di dalamnya.

"Kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal sendiri kan, Song Minho." Seungyoon menatap sedih ke arah dapur, biasanya Mino akan membuat sedikit keributan saat memasak makan malam.

Suara gonggongan kecil menyadarkan Seungyoon, ia menunduk untuk mengusap pelan kepala Minyoon. "Kau merindukan Mino?" Minyoon menjawab dengan gonggongan, Seungyoon tersenyum simpul. "Aku pasti akan merindukannya, mulai sekarang aku akan merawatmu dengan baik."

Seungyoon menggeliat pelan, seluruh badannya terasa pegal karena semalam ia tidur beralaskan karpet di depan televisi ruang keluarga, ditemani Minyoon. Bahkan sekarang anjing kecil itu tengah tertidur di atas perutnya dengan nyenyak. Perlahan Seungyoon menurunkan Minyoon, ia berniat untuk berbaring kembali saat ponselnya bergetar.

_**Jinwoo deer**_

_**Aku di depan pintu rumahmu **_

"Oh!" pekik Seungyoon pelan, ia angkat tubuh Minyoon dan meletakkannya ke atas karpet, seketika itupula dia langsung bangun dan berlari menuju pintu rumah, mengetikkan kode pengaman kemudian membuka pintunya. "Halo _Hyung_."

"Kau baru bangun? Aku membawakan nasi goreng kesukaanmu." Jinwoo mengangkat kantong plastik di tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_, aku merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tidak masalah."

Seungyoon menyingkir ke samping memberi ruang kepada Jinwoo untuk melangkah memasuki rumahnya. "Cuci mukamu dulu aku siapkan sarapanmu." Perintah Jinwoo, tanpa membalas Seungyoon menuruti perintah itu dengan patuh.

_Sebelum matahari tenggelam_, kalimat TOP terus terngiang di dalam kepalanya, Seungyoon memandangi wajahnya di dalam cermin, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jinwoo adalah pilihan yang tepat. Dia baik, perhatian, dewasa, dan yang paling penting dia manusia biasa.

"Seungyoon kau masih lama di dalam?!" panggilan Jinwoo mengakhiri pemikiran ragu-ragu Seungyoon.

"Aku keluar sekarang!" ia berlari-lari kecil dari kamar mandi menuju ruang makan. Jinwoo langsung tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Seungyoon.

"Jus atau air putih?"

"Air putih saja." Seungyoon duduk mengamati nasi goreng yang terlihat menggiurkan tersaji di atas piring keramik.

"Ini." Jinwoo meletakkan segelas air putih di samping Seungyoon.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_." Seungyoon membalas senyuman Jinwoo, ia raih garpu dan sendok makannya, nasi goreng kesukaannya sudah memanggil, menggoda, menguarkan aroma harum yang mustahil untuk ditolak.

GUK GUK, Minyoon mengganggu acara sarapan. Dengan dongkol Seungyoon terpaksa menunda acara sarapannya dan memberi makan Minyoon terlebih dahulu. "Apa dia lapar?" pertanyaan Jinwoo mencegah Seungyoon berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ya, setiap pagi Min—oh, aku memberinya makan." Seungyoon hampir saja menyebut nama Mino.

"Di mana makanannya? Biar aku yang memberinya makan."

"Di sana." Seungyoon menunjuk bagian atas lemari pendingin, tempat dirinya meletakkan kotak sereal makanan Minyoon.

Jinwoo mengangguk mengerti. "Kau makanlah, akan aku beri makan anjingmu, siapa namanya?"

"Minyoon."

"Minyoon? Apa artinya?"

"Tidak ada hanya iseng, terdengar lucu dan cocok saja." Balas Seungyoon berdusta.

"_Minyoon? Apa itu Minyoon?"_

"_Gabungan nama kita berdua, Minho dan Seungyoon."_

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya kasar, kenapa di saat seperti ini bayangan tentang Mino semakin sering terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Gonggongan dan suara tawa Jinwoo mau tidak mau membuat Seungyoon tersenyum, rasanya menyenangkan memiliki teman.

Jinwoo kembali ke meja makan dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah imutnya. "Dia sangat lucu dan makan dengan lahap." Seungyoon hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Jinwoo tentang Minyoon. Kini Jinwoo duduk di sampingnya dan mulai menikmati sarapannya juga. "Selama musim panas apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku—hmm, aku menanam bunga matahari."

"Bunga matahari?" Jinwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, bunga matahari, aku ingin menepati janjiku pada Hyejoon."

"Oh." Jinwoo tidak berani berkomentar banyak, ia tahu bagaimana terlukanya Seungyoon jika mengungkit tentang Hyejoon. Tapi ada hal yang mengganjal dalam diri Jinwoo. "Kau sudah menerima kepergian Hyejoon?" Jinwoo bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Ya, aku sudah menerimanya dan aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menanam bunga matahari."

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa menerima semua kenyataan pahit itu?"

Seungyoon tersenyum simpul. "Aku hanya tidak bisa selamanya melarikan diri dan hidup dalam kepura-puraan, itu saja. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa Hyejoon hanya _pergi _dan suatu hari dia akan kembali, karena kenyataannya dia tidak akan pernah kembali."

Jinwoo tersenyum penuh simpati, kemudian meneruskan acara sarapannya. Ia tahu, tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu menghibur atau membuat Seungyoon merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"Tinggalkan saja, aku yang akan mencucinya." Seungyoon mencegah Jinwoo yang bermaksud untuk mencuci piring dan gelas kotor. "_Hyung_." Peringat Seungyoon yang melihat Jinwoo masih bersikeras.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jinwoo menyerah. "Sekarang kau suka bersih-bersih ya?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya belajar untuk bertanggungjawab."

"Wah, kau semakin dewasa Seungyoon." Puji Jinwoo tulus. "Apa aku boleh melihat bunga mataharimu?"

"Aku rasa mereka belum tumbuh. Tapi baiklah, ayo." Minyoon menggonggong keras, dengan antusias dia berlari di belakang Seungyoon dan Jinwoo mengikuti ke halaman belakang.

"Bertunas!" pekik Jinwoo antusias, Seungyoon sendiri masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat tanaman tumbuh dari biji. Dulu, biji tomatnya bahkan tidak sempat bertunas, bijinya membusuk dan bercampur dengan tanah begitu saja. "Kita harus menyiramnya."

"Aku belum memiliki _sprayer Hyung_."

"Guanakan tangan saja." Balas Jinwoo sembari tersenyum ramah. Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. Ia berlari menuju gudang mengambil ember plastik kecil, Jinwoo menbuka keran air dan menggunakan ember plastik sebagai tempat penampungan.

Seungyoon memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Jinwoo menyiram tunas-tunas muda nan rapuh di hadapannya dengan lembut, namun semua yang ia lihat bukanlah Jinwoo tapi Mino. "_Hyu—Hyung_." Panggil Seungyoon dengan suara bergetar.

"Hmm?"

"Aku—_Hyung_, aku…,"

"Katakan saja Seungyoon jangan ragu-ragu."

Seungyoon mencoba mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh. "Aku mencintai orang lain _Hyung_, aku tidak bisa kembali denganmu _Hyung_."

"Aku bisa mengerti jangan cemas." Senyum tulus Jinwoo melegakan hati Seungyoon. "Lalu dimana orang yang kau sukai itu? Apa kau tidak akan mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Dia—dia pergi karena aku plin plan."

"Kau tidak akan mengejarnya?"

"Apa dia masih bersedia untuk menerimaku, temannya bilang dia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan aku."

"Kejar dia, kau harus mendengar langsung dari bibirnya jika dia benar-benar ingin melupakanmu, jangan ada penyesalan Kang Seungyoon."

"_Hyung_…,"

"Kejar dia!" pekik Jinwoo tegas, jujur ini pertama kalinya Seungyoon melihat Jinwoo bersikap sangat serius. "Aku akan pergi sekarang, kejar dia. Semoga berhasil Seungyoon." Jinwoo mengusak pelan puncak kepala Seungyoon, membuat rambut Seungyoon sedikit lembab. Karena kedua telapak tangan Jinwoo masih basah setelah menyiram tunas-tunas bunga matahari.

Seungyoon menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu, ia gigiti bibir bagian bawahnya hingga terasa perih. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan meminta seseorang membuat pilihan untuk dirinya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak."

"TOP!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan.

"Apa aku bisa menghentikan Mino?" TOP mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan rumit seperti itu, semua tergantung padamu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Seungyoon memandangi lekat-lekat wajah Mino selama beberapa saat. "Aku ingin dia kembali." Itu adalah jawaban yang paling ia yakini saat ini.

"Lupakan Mino." balas TOP dengan nada dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?! Bukankah kau ingin aku menghentikan Mino?!" Seungyoon berteriak marah, karena ucapan TOP yang tak bisa dipegang.

TOP tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak yakin cintamu kepada Mino cukup besar untuk menanggung semua resiko."

"Katakan." Perintah Seungyoon tegas.

"Satu jam di dunia kami maka umurmu akan berkurang satu tahun, apa kau bersedia melakukannya?"

"Aku bersedia melakukannya." Balas Seungyoon mantap.

TOP mendesah pelan. "Kalau begitu pakai ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati sia-sia."

Seungyoon memandangi kalung perak berliontin jam pasir kecil di tangannya. "Apa ini?"

"Aku hanya akan mentolerir waktu selam tiga jam, setelah pasir di dalam jam pasir itu habis, kau akan kembali ke dunia manusia."

"Bagaimana jika waktunya tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan Mino?"

"Hancurkan jam pasirmu, tapi tanggung resikomu sendiri."

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku TOP. Sebelum pergi aku ingin melakukan sesuatu."

"Sepuluh menit." Balas TOP, Seungyoon mengangguk pelan setuju.

Hal yang ingin Seungyoon lakukan adalah menghubungi ayah dan ibunya, meski dirinya harus menelan pil pahit karena panggilannya terhubung pada pesan suara. _"Aku menyayangimu Ibu, maaf aku tidak pernah membuat Ibu bangga, sampai jumpa atau mungkin—selamat tinggal._" Seungyoon melirik TOP, dia mengisyaratkan bahwa masih ada beberapa menit waktu tersisa, Seungyoon langsung menghubungi nomor ponsel ayahnya. _"Aku merindukan Ayah, selamat tinggal_."

Seungyoon meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja kopi ruang keluarga. "Aku siap." Ucap Seungyoon mantap.

"Pejamkan matamu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hmm." TOP membalas singkat, perlahan Seungyoon menutup kedua kelopak matanya, telapak tangannya mengepal, sementara jantungnya bergemuruh. Petualangan dimulai, ada rasa antusias sekaligus ketakutan bercampur menjadi satu. "Jangan membuka matamu sebelum aku perintahkan."

"Ya, aku janji." Semuanya hening, Seungyoon menahan godaan untuk membuka kedua matanya dan memastikan bahw TOP tidak sedang berbohong. Seungyoon hampir membuka bibirnya untuk bertanya, saat sensasi melayang tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhnya. Panik, tentu saja, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Seungyoon menggerakkan kedua kakinya perlahan, ia tidak menemukan pijakan. Keringat dingin muncul cepat, pikirannya mulai memutar semua skenario terburuk yang bisa ia alami saat melayang di _tempat asing_.

Seungyoon merasakan kedua kakinya kembali menyentuh tanah, kemudian ia mencium sesuatu, dan terdengar pula suara yang mirip kicauan burung. "Buka matamu." Suara berat TOP membuat Seungyoon membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

Hutan, mereka berada di tengah hutan dengan pepohonan rindang yang teratur, pohon-pohon menjulang raksasa, lantai hutan ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan dengan bunga berwarna ungu. Menakjubkan, aroma khas tanah basah, daun, dan aroma manis yang mungkin dikeluarkan oleh bunga dan buah di dalam hutan bercampur menjadi satu. "Sembunyikan kalungmu, kita harus bergegas." Ucap TOP, Seungyoon mengangguk pelan, ia tutupi lehernya dengan kerah kemeja yang ia kenakan sementara liontin kalung tersembunyi dengan aman di balik kemejanya.

Sinar matahari memasuki celah-celah pepohonan, menyuguhkan pemandangan seindah negeri dongeng. "Luar biasa," gumam Seungyoon tanpa sadar. TOP tidak memberi komentar. Keduanya berjalan melintasi jalan tanah yang membelah hutan. Tiba-tiba TOP menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menatap Seungyoon.

"Pakai ini." Ucapnya sembari menyerahkan jaket berwarna biru yang tadi ia kenakan kepada Seungyoon. "Pakai saja jangan banyak bicara." Ucapnya tegas, Seungyoon menurut.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan kembali, kini mereka berjalan melintasi jembatan yang terbuat dari rangkain sulur dan akar pepohonan, di bawah sungai yang airnya tampak sebening kaca mengalir tenang. Bebatuan berwarna-warni seindah batu mulia, berkilau terkena sinar matahari. Di ujung jembatan, masih ada hutan kali ini pepohonan yang mirip bunga sakura berbunga lebat, satu pohon memiliki empat warna bunga berbeda, mulai dari warna putih, merah muda, merah, kuning, dan ungu. Jalan tanah setapak dipenuhi oleh guguran kelopak bunga.

Seungyoon terlalu takjub untuk membuka mulutnya, kedua langkah kaki TOP bergerak semakin cepat, Seungyoon tahu tidak ada waktu untuk mengagumi semua pemandangan yang tersaji. Suara gemiricik air terdengar nyaring, tiga buah air terjun menjulang dihadapan Seungyoon, TOP menarik tangan Seungyoon karena ia menilai Seungyoon berjalan terlalu lambat. "Tidak ada waktu untuk melihat-lihat." Ucap TOP tegas.

Keduanya kembali melintasi jembatan, kali ini jembatan terbuat dari batang kayu raksasa yang tumbang. Tanah berawa dengan tunas-tunas pohon yang muncul, mengingatkan Seungyoon akan pemandangan hutan di musim semi. Udara terasa lebih dingin, pepohonan tampak berubah warna. Seungyoon memilih diam mengabaikan semua keindahan serta genggaman tangan TOP. Suhu semakin turun, ia bisa melihat udara hangat yang keluar dari hidungnya, serupa asap putih.

Kaki Seungyoon menginjak sesuatu yang lembut namun padat, ia melihat ke bawah, gumpalan es, ia menginjak gumpalan es. TOP menyingkap tumbuhan rambat yang berbunga mawar, Seungyoon meringis tanpa sadar membayangkan bagaimana kulit TOP terkoyak duri dari mawar liar. "Mawarnya tidak berduri." Ucap TOP pelan, ia tarik tangan Seungyoon.

Udara beku menyambut, hamparan hutan cemara dan pinus tertutup salju tebal. "Hutan empat musim, kita akan mengambil jalan pintas menuju danau Kabut. Di atas bukit nanti kau bisa melihat rumah-rumah penduduk, maaf tidak bisa mengajakmu berkeliling."

"Hmm."

Keduanya terus berjalan menembus jalan setapak yang tertutup salju tebal, Seungyoon menghentikan kedua kakinya dan menatap TOP ragu, pasalnya mereka akan berjalan di atas danau beku. "Apa ini aman?"

"Aman, ayo kita harus bergegas."

Sesuatu bergerak di bawah lapisan es, Seungyoon menajamkan kedua matanya. "Mino!" pekik Seungyoon panik, ia berlutut, berusaha memecah permukaan danau yang beku.

"Hentikan."

"Mino tenggelam!"

"Dia bukan Mino, tidak ada apa-apa di bawah sana. Danau ini akan merefleksikan keinginanmu apapun itu."

Seungyoon berhenti, ia memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa saat saat ia membuka kedua matanya di bawah danau tampak wajah ibu, ayah, dan Hyejoon. "Kau benar," gumam Seungyoon, ia berdiri tegak dan kembali berjalan mengikuti TOP.

Tumpukan es berakhir, sekarang keduanya melintasi padang bunga mawar, mawar-mawar berbagai ukuran dan warna, membentuk kanopi tak berujung. "Bawa ini." TOP memberikan sekuntum mawar berwarna perak, warna yang tak lazim di dunia manusia.

"Terima kasih," ketika tangan kanan Seungyoon menyentuh batang mawar perak itu, tiba-tiba kelopak peraknya berubah menjadi biru. "Apa ini?"

"Dia akan berubah warna sesuai dengan suasana hatimu, saat kau merindukan seseorang dia akan berubah menjadi ungu, saat kau jatuh cinta berubah merah, saat kau menyesal dan sedih berwarna biru, saat kau bahagia akan ada warna pelangi, saat kau marah, putus asa, benci, dan semua perasaan negatif lainnya dia akan mengering." TOP menyematkan sekuntum mawar itu ke dalam saku kemeja Seungyoon, menyisakan bagian mahkota bunganya di luar.

Kanopi mawar berakhir, ratusan tangga dari kayu terlihat. "Kita naik?" TOP mengangguk. TOP kembali memegang tangan kanan Seungyoon, saat itulah Seungyoon merasakan keajaiban, tubuhnya terasa ringan dan tidak ada rasa lelah yang ia rasakan. Keduanya sampai di puncak bukit.

"Saat kau menoleh ke kanan seharusnya kau melihat pemukiman para elf. Rumah-rumah kayu dengan jalan setapak berliku-liku, cerobong asap yang mengepul, seperti itu, tidak ada kebisingan kendaraan seperti duniamu. Sayang sekarang sedang berkabut."

"Hmm." Pandangan Seungyoon tertuju pada bangunan megah di arah matahari terbit. "Itu istana?"

"Dulu, sekarang gedung pusat pemerintahan sistem kerajaan dengan raja tunggal dan pemimpin berdasarkan keturuan telah dihapus, terima kasih karena beberapa elf yang ke dunia manusia berhasil kembali dan mengungkapkan aspirasi mereka."

"Oh, lalu itu." kali ini Seungyoon menunjukan bangunan megah lain di arah matahari tenggelam.

"Tempat Valinor tinggal dan para elf yang melayaninya. Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa. Ayo, kabut sudah mulai tebal artinya penyeberangan akan dimulai."

TOP menggenggam tangan Seungyoon kembali, keduanya berlari menuju sisi lain bukit dengan cepat, menuruni anak tangga kayu yang hampir tak terlihat oleh kedua mata manusia Seungyoon, akibat kabut tebal.

Danau luas dengan permukaan berwarna hitam, dermaga kayu kecil, kapal-kapal kayu dengan lentera tunggal sebagai penerangnya, kabut tebal, dan ratusan elf dalam balutan jubah hitam terlihat mengantri di tepi danau untuk menaiki kapal. "Cari Mino sekarang, jangan berpikir macam-macam. Bukan saat yang tepat, temukan dia." Ucap TOP tegas, Seungyoon mengangguk cepat, ia berlari menuruni tiga anak tangga terakhir, menuju tepian danau.

Tidak peduli saat dirinya menabrak atau mengeluarkan suara keras karena berlarian di atas kerikil, para elf yang mengantri itu terlihat tak bergeming, pandangan mereka lurus ke depan, kosong. Seungyoon melihat satu-persatu wajah-wajah dengan ekspresi datar tersebut, dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang, serangan keputusasaan semakin kuat terasa. "Mino, kau dimana…," Seungyoon bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Suara lengkingan yang mirip peluit terdengar memekakan telinga, Seungyoon melihat sebuah kapal kayu bergerak. Berangkat, para elf yang akan menyeberang akan berangkat. Seungyoon berlari mendekati dermaga, mencoba melihat wajah-wajah di dalam kapal. "Mino, Song Minho!" Seungyoon berteriak sekuat tenaga, setelah ia yakin Mino salah satu elf yang berada di dalam kapal.

Seungyoon melompat ke dalam danau, beruntung air di pinggir danau hanya setinggi pinggangnya, ia berenang cepat mencapai kapal. Berhasil, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pinggir kapal. Menggunakan kekuatan tangan, Seungyoon mengangkat tubuhnya menaiki kapal.

"Mino!" Seungyoon memegang wajah Mino, namun tatapannya sama, kosong. "Mino aku mohon, aku mohon. Aku mencintaimu, aku di sini, aku mencintaimu." Tak terasa lelehan air hangat terbentuk dan kini mengalir menuruni wajahnya.

"Seungyoon…,"

Kedua mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna. "Kau—kau mengenaliku, kau sudah sadar?!" Seungyoon berteriak bahagia, ia memeluk Mino erat. "Aku mencintaimu ayo pergi dari sini, ayo pergi sekarang." Bisa Seungyoon rasakan kedua tangan Mino yang memegang kedua lengannya.

Keduanya bertatapan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Semua sudah berakhir, maaf Seungyoon."

"Aku mencintaimu, maaf aku terlambat menyadarinya."

Mino tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih tapi maaf aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengabdi pada Valinor."

"Song Min…," Seungyoon belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, saat tangan kanan Mino dengan cepat mengambil kalung dan membalik liontin jam pasirnya. Kabut tebal terbentuk dengan cepat, bayangan Mino dan semua yang ada di danau menghilang.

Minyoon menggonggong keras, dan saat itulah Seungyoon sadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada di dunia manusia, di rumahnya, di kamarnya yang hangat dan kosong. Kelopak mawar kering jatuh ke atas permukaan sepatu Seungyoon.

"…_saat kau marah, putus asa, benci, dan semua perasaan negatif lainnya dia akan mengering_." Kalimat TOP terdengar jelas, Seungyoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai berlapis karpet. "Apa salahku? Aku sudah datang dan meminta maaf, aku sudah mengungkapkan cintaku, tapi kau tetap pergi."

Minyoon menatap Seungyoon dengan dua bola mata bulat lebarnya, anjing kecil itu melangkah mendekati Seungyoon dan duduk di pangkuannya dan berbaring. Seungyoon mengusap kepala anjing kecilnya. "Terima kasih, sekarang kau satu-satunya yang mengerti aku." Bisik Seungyoon lirih. "Aku lelah, sebaiknya kita tidur."

"Maaf semuanya gagal."

"TOP, tidak apa-apa terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Tidurlah, dan kabar baiknya usiamu tidak berkurang karena perjalanan kita kurang dari satu jam."

Seungyoon berusaha menampilkan senyuman namun gagal. "Jangan dipaksa, tidurlah kau pasti lelah." Seungyoon mengangguk pelan, ia lepas kedua sepatunya berbaring dengan selimut tebal sambil memeluk Minyoon.

"Semoga cinta kalian bersatu," gumam TOP sebelum menghilang.

Suara panggilan masuk membangunkan Seungyoon, dengan enggan ia raih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Iya?"

"Kami ada di luar tolong bukakan pintunya Seungyoon."

Setengah sadar, Seungyoon menajamkan pandangannya. Mustahil. "Ibu!" pekik Seungyoon, ia melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar.

"Seungyoon!" pekik nyonya Kim tertahan saat putranya memberi pelukan erat. Nyonya Kim tersenyum maklum. "Kami juga merindukanmu." Seungyoon mengalihkan pelukannya kepada sang ayah. Ketiganya tertawa bahagia.

"Kami sangat cemas kau meninggalkan pesan seperti itu, apa maksudnya?"

"Iseng." Balas Seungyoon kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Cuci muka dan gosok gigi, Ibu akan menyiapkan sarapan."

"Baiklah!" pekik Seungyoon bersemangat. "Ibu, Ayah, aku menanam bunga matahari untuk Hyejoon di akhir musim panas nanti kita pergi bersama ya? Memberikan bunga hasil jerih payahku pada Hyejoon."

"Tentu Seungyoon." Balas nyonya Kim yang diiringi dengan anggukan setuju dari suaminya sekaligus ayah Seungyoon. Seungyoon kehilangan ingatannya tentang Mino namun dia mendapatkan keinginannya yang lain, cinta orangtuanya.

"_Sebelum aku pergi bisakah kau menolongku _Hyung?"

"_Apa? Katakan saja."_

"_Aku mohon kembalikan cinta orangtua Seungyoon kepadanya."_

_TOP tersenyum miring. "Bahkan kau masih peduli padanya, jika aku berhasil membawa Seungyoon kepadamu, apa kau tetap akan pergi?"_

_Mino terlihat berpikir. "Percuma saja jika aku kembali, Seungyoon sudah lupa kepadaku."_

"_Dia memang akan melupakanmu, tapi jika cintanya tulus, dia tidak akan lupa pada perasaannya." Mino terlihat sangat ragu. "Buatlah keputusan yang benar Song Minho."_

Mino berdiri di hadapan TOP, jubah hitamnya telah ia tanggalkan. "Aku akan pergi ke dunia manusia."

"Bagus."

"Aku penasaran kenapa _Hyung_ mau membantuku?"

"Aku hanya merasa—cintamu patut untuk diperjuangkan."

"Apa TOP hyung yang dingin telah berubah?"

TOP hanya tertawa hambar kemudian memberi Mino sebuah pelukan erat. "Semoga berhasil, dan semoga kau bahagia."

"Terima kasih banyak _Hyung_."

Waktu di dunia Elf dan manusia sangat berbeda, di dunia Elf mungkin waktu masih berjalan selama beberapa jam, namun di dunia manusia waktu sudah melewati dua musim. Seungyoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal, ia telat naik bus. Karena Taehyun terlalu sibuk memadu kasih dengan Lee Seunghoon. Dan sekarang dirinya duduk di atas bangku panjang besi yang dingin menunggu bus terakhir.

Seorang diri, pantatnya kebas karena dingin, ia putuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu tanpa menggunakan _earphone_ tak masalah toh halte sedang sepi. "Memutar musik dengan keras di tempat umum itu tidak sopan."

"Ah maaf!" pekik Seungyoon terkejut sekaligus malu, ia bermaksud untuk mematikan musik yang sedang didengarnya.

"Aku bercanda, lagu yang bagus aku tidak keberatan mendengarnya. Tapi di sini dingin sekali." Seungyoon menatap wajah seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara, dia tampan dan tinggi, kulitnya kecoklatan.

Orang asing itu melepas syal yang melingkari lehernya. Kemudian menggunakan syal tersebut untuk melapisi bangku besi. "Duduklah, pasti dingin."

"Itu…," menduduki syal orang asing, tentu saja Seungyoon merasa tidak enak.

"Ayolah, aku memaksa." Ucap orang asing itu kemudian tersenyum ramah. Seungyoon bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang kini menjalari tubuhnya, perasaan cinta dan seolah-olah kau telah menunggu orang itu begitu lama, seolah-olah kau mengenalnya sebaik teman lamamu. Seungyoon meurut ia berdiri dan kini duduk di atas bagian bangku yang terlapisi syal abu-abu, orang asing itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, lengan keduanya saling menyentuh. "Kau terlambat naik bus?"

"Ya."

"Aku juga." Seungyoon menoleh, ia melihat emblem pada mantel sekolah si orang asing.

"Hei, kita satu sekolah." Ucap Seungyoon.

"Benarkah?!" pekik si orang asing. Seungyoon mengangguk antusias ia buka tiga kancing teratas mantel musim dinginya, menunjukkan emblem yang sama. "Kau kelas berapa?"

"Dua."

"Aku tiga, pantas kita tidak bertemu." Seungyoon tersenyum maklum. "Mulai sekarang kita bisa berteman, apa kau setuju?"

"Tentu, namaku Kang Seungyoon—hyung, boleh aku memanggilmu _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja, namaku Song Minho." Minho mengulurkan tangannya, Seungyoon menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar.

"_Dia mungkin lupa akan dirimu, tapi dia tidak akan lupa akan perasaannya, datanglah, mulailah dari awal, dengan cara biasa." _Ucapan TOP terngiang di dalam kepala Mino, ia genggam telapak tangan Seungyoon lebih erat dan tampaknya Seungyoon tak keberatan dengan itu. "Semoga kita bisa berteman baik, Kang Seungyoon," ucap Mino pelan.

**THE END**


End file.
